Substitute for Love
by joelle-sama
Summary: Aramis trouve dans les bras de Rochefort un remplacement à l'amour qu'elle ne peut recevoir d'Athos... Rochefort x Aramis x Athos
1. Chapter 1

**Substitute for Love 1**

Le soir venait tout juste de tomber, et la taverne, bruyante et animée, était remplie d'hommes, quelques-uns fumant leur pipe et emplissant la place de fumée. Aramis était attablée à l'auberge embrumée du _Cochon Fumant_, une bouteille et un seul verre placés devant elle…

A la demande du prince Philippe, les mousquetaires avaient été chargés d'escorter Son Altesse jusqu'à Noisy-le-Sec, afin qu'il puisse enfin rendre un dernier hommage à son précepteur et à sa nourrice. Aramis, effrayée que sa famille la reconnaisse malgré son travestissement, avait exposé ses craintes à son capitaine. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas inutilement risquer de mettre l'honneur de la compagnie en péril, avait accordé à Aramis de ne pas faire partie de ce petit voyage, allant même jusqu'à lui faire simuler une blessure incapacitante.

En effet, plus tôt dans l'avant-midi, sous le regard d'autres mousquetaires, il avait demandé à la jeune femme d'échanger quelques coups avec lui. Un peu surprise de cette étrange demande, elle avait obéit sans s'objecter…jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ne la touche intentionnellement au flan. Elle avait poussé un faible cri avant de réaliser que la blessure n'était que très superficielle.

« Vous êtes blessé, Monsieur Aramis? » s'était écrié Tréville en s'approchant.

« Euh, ce n'est r-… »

« Quel maladroit je fais! Vous saignez abondamment…j'appelle mon médecin sur le champ ! »

« Mais monsieur, je.. »

« N'insistez pas! Je suis complètement désolé…avec une blessure pareille, vous ne pourrez nous accompagner à Noisy… »

Voilà donc comment Tréville avait réussi à inventer un stratagème pour garder Aramis à Paris. Il irait lui-même à Noisy, avait-il dit tout haut. Puis, derrière les portes closes, avait avoué à la jeune femme que s'il arrivait quelques désagréments concernant sa véritable identité, il pourrait y remédier sur le champ.

Aramis se versa un verre et soupira. Athos et Porthos n'avaient pu se souscrire à cette escapade…qu'arriverait-il s'ils en venaient à découvrir son secret? Perdrait-elle leur amitié?...Elle aurait voulu plus de temps pour leur avouer elle-même la vérité. Mais chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée, elle n'avait pu trouver le courage de leur dire. Même si c'était pour une bonne cause, elle avait déjà, en acceptant le brevet de capitaine, trahi leur confiance….lui pardonneraient-ils une seconde offense?

C'est pour cette raison qu'Aramis, nerveuse et déprimée, s'était mise à boire le contenu rubis d'une bouteille. Porthos aurait qualifié le vin de piquette du plus mauvais goût, mais la jeune femme en faisait fi : la quantité de vin à être ingérée importait plus que sa qualité et son prix. En autant que, ce soir, elle puisse tout oublier, le reste n'avait que peu de valeur.

« Et bien, que voilà mon ami le mousquetaire! » Une voix rauque mais gaillarde, légèrement teintée de sarcasme, ayant traversé l'auberge, Aramis leva les yeux. Le teint toujours aussi pâle, surtout avec ses vêtements sombres qui contrastaient avec la carnation de sa peau, et ce bandeau qui cachait son œil invalide, le comte de Rochefort, capitaine des gardes du cardinal de Richelieu, s'avança vers elle, la main sur la hanche, avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. « Depuis que vous n'êtes plus capitaine des mousquetaires – à ces mots, Aramis le foudroya du regard, mais il l'ignora – vous vous faites plus discret que jamais! Dommage, nous aurions pu parler en égaux! »

Il ne l'entendit pas grogner, mais le regard de la jeune femme en disait long. Rochefort, visiblement de bonne humeur ce soir, éclata de rire. « Je plaisantais, voyons…que faites-vous seul ici? »

« Et vous-même? » demanda Aramis d'un visage plus radouci. « Rares sont les occasions où les gardes du roi et ceux du cardinal fréquentent le même endroit. »

Rochefort désigna sa propre cuisse, enserrée sous un bandage. « Son Éminence a décidé, ce matin, de joindre le cortège royal se rendant jusqu'à Noisy. Dans sa générosité, elle m'a donné congé pour me remettre de mes blessures. Qui plus est, vos soudards de confrères seront assez nombreux pour la protéger, si besoin est…Mais vous êtes aussi blessé, que vois-je! »

Aramis soupira et tourna la tête. « Oui, c'est pourquoi je reste ici, moi aussi….je remplace le capitaine pendant son absence… » Elle releva les yeux sur lui et ajouta, avec une pointe de sarcasme : « Nous pouvons donc parler d'égal à égal, monsieur! »

Rochefort rit de plus belle. « A la bonne heure! Garçon! Une autre bouteille! » Il tira une chaise et s'assit devant Aramis.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent dans la bonne humeur, alors que l'alcool faisait lentement son œuvre. Les deux soldats relataient leurs bons et moins bons souvenirs, du temps où ils étaient alliés comme du temps où ils étaient ennemis. Le vin coulait, les verres se vidaient les uns après les autres tandis que Rochefort et Aramis s'enivraient.

Aramis dut admettre que la compagnie de Rochefort n'était pas si désagréable. En fait, il lui rappelait Athos, par moments. – Elle rougit au souvenir de l'aîné de la compagnie - Il avait ces mêmes manières avenantes de gentilhomme, ce beau parler, cette constante mise élégante…tout pour plaire aux dames. Il avait de plus, avec son cache-œil, un charme sauvage qui était plutôt intrigant…

Rochefort, de son côté, n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'asseoir avec Aramis. Malgré la relative bonne entente entre les deux corps de gardes depuis l'affaire du Masque de Fer, il lui semblait bien étrange de fraterniser avec un ennemi naturel. ..Était-ce la vue de ce trop beau mousquetaire, solitaire et la tête baissée, qui avait touché sa corde sensible? Combien de fois avait-il, lui aussi, bu seul et déprimé, espérant que quiconque, même son pire ennemi, vienne le tirer de sa mélancolie?

Le comte s'étonna de constater que le blond mousquetaire était fascinant à regarder. Il n'avait ni le physique ni la voix d'un homme, mais ni ceux d'une femme non plus. Aramis était entre deux mondes, comme les anges dont il avait entendu parler dans son enfance…

Si un peu de vin pouvait générer chez la jeune femme de la gaieté, trop de vin avait l'effet inverse. Bientôt, elle avait remis un masque morose alors qu'elle fixait de plus en plus souvent le fond de son verre d'un œil brillant. Rochefort, tenant mieux qu'elle l'alcool contenu dans les trois bouteilles étalées sur la table, s'en moqua :

« Ne me dites pas que ça vous afflige à ce point, de ne pas suivre vos amis! Vous ne pouvez rien faire, sans eux? »

Un petit gémissement plaintif, tel celui d'un chiot qui pleure, s'échappa de la gorge de la femme. Puis, beaucoup trop avinée, inconsciente de ses paroles et de ses gestes, elle vida son sac en reniflant. Par chance, la taverne était bruyante et personne ne faisait attention à eux.« Ils découvriront qui je suis vraiment et ils me rejetteront…je devrais partir, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ici! »

L'homme fut surpris de cet étrange aveu. Il poussa sa chance d'en savoir plus alors qu'un petit éclair malicieux passa dans son œil brun. Après tout, un mousquetaire reste un mousquetaire : il sera toujours utile de posséder des informations compromettantes sur l'un deux… « Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien découvrir de si grave qu'ils ne vous pardonneraient pas? »

Aramis leva vers lui des yeux lourds de sommeil, de tristesse et d'ivresse. « Mais que je suis une fille, pardieu! C'est évident!» Elle soupira fortement en se massant les tempes avant de mollement coucher ses bras et sa tête sur la table.

Rochefort eu presque un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils. Le mousquetaire avait-il bien dit « je suis une fille »? Et si c'était le cas…pourquoi? Il aurait voulu le lui demander, mais il vit bien qu'Aramis ne dirait plus un seul mot de la soirée.

« Pfff, les mousquetaires ne savent pas boire… »

Sorti de nulle part, un ivrogne hilare vint s'écraser de tout son long sur leur table, renversant les restes de vin sur les deux soldats. Le cyclope l'aurait bien renvoyé de l'autre côté de la salle, son épée au travers du corps, mais une plantureuse servante, riant tout aussi fort, l'avait empoigné par le collet pour le tirer vers elle. Aramis, de son côté, n'avait pas bougé.

Rochefort jura en voyant ses vêtements tachés. S'il n'avait pas été un homme d'honneur, il aurait laissé Aramis là, endormi sur la table, avant d'engueuler l'aubergiste et de quitter la place. Mais en voyant la bande de vauriens qui avait commencé à remplir l'endroit, il ne doutait pas que le mousquetaire risquait de perdre plus que sa bourse… Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table et se leva. Chancelant, il parvint à maintenir un semblant d'équilibre, puis tira le bras d'Aramis par-dessus ses épaules, tandis que son bras à lui soutenait son dos. Il la mit debout, mais les jambes lui manquèrent aussitôt; elle s'écroula sur sa chaise.

« Allons, tenez-vous, ventrebleu! » grogna-t-il en la relevant.

Elle se tenait à peine debout, marmonnant, dans son engourdissement, des divagations incompréhensibles. Rochefort dut la trainer, plutôt que la guider, jusqu'à chez elle; Par chance, depuis l'affaire du duc de Buckingham, il savait où elle résidait.

Un bon coup de pied bien placé ouvrit la porte de la demeure d'Aramis. L'homme eu un petit rire en s'introduisant dans la sombre maison, fier de cette entrée éclatante, bien qu'il n'y eut personne pour le remarquer.

« Je vous laisse sur votre lit, et vous vous débrouillerez avec le reste, ainsi qu'avec le mal de tête que vous aurez demain matin! »ricana-t-il. Il l'entraîna à l'étage, devinant dans la semi pénombre où était placé le lit. Alors que Rochefort relâchait sa poigne, elle tomba sans cérémonie sur sa couche en grommelant. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, il décida d'allumer une bougie posée sur une table, peu enclin qu'il était à retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité.

La pièce fut bientôt éclairée d'une faible lueur. L'homme, curieux, en profita pour inspecter la place : une petite chambre, très modestement meublée mais bien propre. Rien comparé au luxe de sa propre demeure… Un bruit de tissu froissé reporta son attention vers le lit : Aramis y dormait paisiblement.

Rochefort sourit. _C'est vrai qu'il ressemble tellement à une…_Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées, se souvenant de la déclaration qu'avait faite Aramis à la taverne : Paroles d'ivrogne…ou vérité avouée sous l'effet de l'alcool?

Il s'avança lentement vers le lit, le front plissé, comme s'il voulait scruter au plus profond de l'âme du mousquetaire. Il ôta un gant et pressa un doigt sur la joue d'Aramis, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle…et qu'elle était profondément endormie. La curiosité l'emporta : il devait en avoir le cœur net…

Deux mains incertaines s'affairaient à détacher doucement le col du pourpoint d'Aramis, sans toutefois la réveiller. Une, deux, puis trois agrafes sautèrent. La chemise fut délacée et…sous le fin linge blanc, un large bandage enserrait la poitrine. Rochefort remarqua bien quelques courbes non masculines, alors il retira vivement ses mains, en plaqua une sur sa bouche et tourna le dos, un peu paniqué.

« C'est impossible, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il se retourna et revint vers le lit, écartant encore une fois la chemise de la jeune femme : il y avait assurément, caché là, une poitrine de femme…certes moins généreuse que celle qu'il avait pu apprécier chez Milady, mais une poitrine féminine quand même.

Un vertige le prit. Il avait, lui aussi, beaucoup bu, après tout. Il secoua la tête et frotta son unique œil. _J'ai la berlue, sangdieu!_

Mais plus il la regardait, moins il voyait en Aramis un homme : ces lèvres pulpeuses, ces doux cheveux blonds, ces paupières nacrées…Pourtant, un doute voulait persister dans son esprit, alors que lui voulait s'en défaire.

Il s'approcha d'elle une troisième fois…mais au lieu d'avancer la main sur sa poitrine, il la porta vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Après avoir déboutonné son pantalon, il la glissa doucement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il déglutit. Non, assurément, ivre ou non, c'était bel et bien un sexe féminin qu'il avait sous les doigts! Surpris, il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait : Aramis était vraiment, réellement, véritablement une femme! Une belle femme, de surcroît, malgré ses vêtements masculins…mais avec son pourpoint détaché et sa chemise entrouverte, cela lui donnait un air cavalier tellement sensuel…Mais que faisait une femme chez les soldats du roi?

Un roucoulement coquin le tira de ses pensées alors que, sous sa main, elle bougea légèrement, haussant ses épaules, se frottant les joues contre celles-ci alors qu'elle roulait la tête, tel un félin. Rochefort eut alors un rictus pervers : il poussa sa main encore un peu plus loin sous les vêtements et se mit à masser à pleine main le sexe d'Aramis. Dans son coma éthylique, la jeune femme sourit légèrement et émit un petit grondement satisfait, cambrant même un peu le dos, écartant ses jambes, donnant pleinement accès à son intimité…Ses soupirs s'accentuaient et se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants tandis qu'il la caressait. L'homme alla jusqu'à insérer un, puis deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle.

Sous l'habile dextre du soldat, elle se mouvait sensuellement et n'avait cesse d'exprimer son plaisir de milles et une façon. L'ébriété ayant fait tomber toute sa pudeur, il ne restait plus que la femme qui, même à moitié inconsciente, manifestait son contentement à l'homme qui la faisait jouir aussi adroitement…

La main libre de Rochefort détacha son propre pantalon et se mit à caresser son membre durci. Pour un instant, il songea que sa conduite était très loin d'être digne du gentilhomme ou de l'officier haut gradé qu'il était… Mais cette drôle, ne méritait-elle pas ce traitement, pour s'être déguisée et avoir trompé les gens? D'ailleurs lui aussi, l'esprit embrouillé par le vin, avait bien de la difficulté à faire taire ses instincts primaires…

Une petite plainte délicieuse suivie d'une main agrippant son poignet droit – celui engouffré dans les vêtements de la blonde femme – le fit sursauter. Aramis arqua le dos, se soulevant même un peu alors que, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle retint presque sa respiration avant de pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir et de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers, le corps tremblant, le souffle haletant, l'expression du visage satisfaite. Rochefort, l'œil grand ouvert, n'avait jamais assisté à un spectacle aussi érotique : celui d'une femme qui, sans aucune retenue, avait atteint l'extase. Aussi ne réfléchit-il pas lorsqu'il retira sa main et, enfourchant le corps de la jeune femme, bien décidé à lui retirer tout son linge et à la faire sienne, même dans sa léthargie, il se pencha sur elle pour goûter ses lèvres. Il sentit deux bras lourds s'enrouler autour de son cou alors qu'elle le forçait à s'approcher d'elle.

« Athos… »chuchota-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Ce nom eut l'effet d'une douche froide.

Rochefort, piqué à vif dans son orgueil, se distança rapidement du visage d'Aramis, écartant avec dédain les deux bras qui l'entouraient. Le visage endormi de la mousquetaire exprima sa contrariété alors que, péniblement, elle se mit à ouvrir les yeux lentement.

Aussi leste qu'un chat, il débarqua du lit et mouilla deux doigts avant de les écraser contre la mèche de la bougie; La chambre fut instantanément plongée dans l'obscurité. Sans bruit, il sortit de la pièce, dévala l'escalier et sortit de la maison en silence.

L'air frais de la nuit finit de le dégriser mais ajouta à sa frustration. N'était-il pas, quelques secondes plus tôt, sur le point de s'ébattre amoureusement avec une belle amazone? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prononce le nom de ce mousquetaire bas-de-gamme, cet Athos qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, cet homme qui l'avait nargué en échappant à son piège mortel, quelques années plus tôt?

Rapidement, il avait regagné sa demeure, claquant la porte derrière lui avant de s'y appuyer le dos… Il baissa la tête et tenta de mettre de l'ordre de son esprit.

Sachant qu'Aramis était une femme, elle avait maintenant quelque chose d'extrêmement envoûtant : le charme tabou de son corps féminin caché sous des habits d'homme; Et cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle, l'avantage de connaître son secret, la rendait encore plus désirable, et donnait à cette étrange partie de chasse qui commençait une saveur encore plus enivrante. Il pouvait voir la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Milady : une femme rebelle des lois des hommes, entêtée, habile guerrière… et qui pouvait se montrer terriblement érotique…

Rochefort eut un sourire canaille alors qu'il replongea sa main dans son pantalon et caressa son membre ravivé. Oh oui, la chasse serait très, très excitante…

_A suivre!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Substitute for love 2**

Le soleil était déjà bien levé et réchauffait la ville et ses habitants qui s'affairaient avec effervescence. Aramis avait lancé son cheval au triple galop à travers les rues de la capitale. Le capitaine lui avait confié la tête de la compagnie pour quelques jours, et voilà qu'au premier matin elle était en retard! Toutefois, elle n'avait cesse de prendre de grandes et profondes inspirations, tentant d'ignorer les haut-le-cœurs qui la tenaillent depuis la nuit.

« Oh non… » avait-elle dit tout haut en baissant la tête avant d'arrêter son cheval brusquement, de descendre de sa monture, de s'appuyer contre un arbre d'une main tandis que l'autre retenait sa chevelure par derrière, et de vomir pour la énième fois. Par chance, cet endroit était désert : il aurait été plutôt humiliant de la voir dans cette position des plus dégradante. Elle toussa et secoua la tête, dégoutée par le goût amer et acide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Que n'avait-elle un peu d'eau…

Elle reprit son souffle et remonta lentement en selle, alors qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux, malgré le mal de tête qui lui martelait le cerveau. Ça lui apprendra, à trop boire! Pourtant, la soirée avait bien commencé…

Elle était en compagnie de Rochefort, ça elle s'en souvenait. Ils avaient parlé longuement, tout en buvant, puis ils avaient marché ensemble…mais le reste était complètement néant…Elle eut alors un sourire : Néant… mis à part le délicieux songe qu'elle avait fait! Dommage qu'il ait pris brusquement fin…

Elle arriva finalement à la demeure du capitaine de Tréville.  
« Pardonnez-moi, je suis très en retard. J'ai été pris d'une affaire des plus urgentes, » mentit-elle aux quelques apprentis qui l'attendaient dans la cour, sans oser croiser leur regards. _Ouais…aussi urgent que le besoin de laver mes cheveux souillés de vomissure!_

Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration et leur fit face tout en essayant de sourire.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur Aramis? » fit l'un d'eux, visiblement inquiet. « Vous êtes affreusement pâle… »

Non seulement elle avait le mal de crâne du siècle en plus d'être nauséeuse, elle était épuisée par sa nuit passée sur le sol de sa chambre, trop ivre pour être capable de remonter sur son lit…mais ô combien le plancher froid avait-il été confortable quand, une fois réveillée, les murs de sa demeure s'étaient mis à tourner dans tous les sens! Même le seau nauséabond qu'elle avait gardé non loin d'elle et qui se remplissait un peu plus à toutes les heures avait donné sa part de réconfort.

« Ça va, ça va, » fit-elle en se massant les tempes. « Allons, nous allons répéter les exercices d'hier après-midi. » En soupirant de fatigue, elle tira sa propre épée de son fourreau, invitant ses élèves à l'imiter. « Messieurs, mettez-vous en position. En gu-… »

« Je vous salue, messieurs les mousquetaires! »  
Il n'y avait qu'un homme dans tout Paris qui avait cette voix. Aramis et le petit groupe d'aspirants se tournèrent d'un bloc en voyant Rochefort entrer dans la cour de l'hôtel, son habituel air provocateur plâtré sur ses lèvres, sa salutation toujours fidèle au sarcasme dont il était capable. Son unique œil, par contre, brillait avec encore plus de malice qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le cyclope s'approcha, toujours en souriant. Il se tourna vers Aramis.  
« Renvoyez ces abrutis. » Dédaigneusement, il agita la main en direction des apprentis. « J'ai à vous parler. »

« Non, mais? » Profondément insultés, les jeunes hommes avaient déjà leurs épées mises à nu et se préparaient au carnage.

Aramis les arrêta d'un simple mouvement du bras. Elle lança au nouveau venu un regard noir en lui disant « Qu'importe la raison de votre présence ici, vous n'avez pas à insulter mes camarades de cette façon! Parlez d'abord, puis je règlerai votre cas avec la pointe de mon épée! »

Un rictus malin et narquois le fit plisser les joues alors qu'il dénudait ses dents. « Je doute fort que vous teniez réellement à ce que les autres entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, l'espace d'un bref instant, alors que des sueurs froides parcoururent rapidement son dos. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec leur soirée de la veille? Avait-elle, en paroles ou en gestes, sous l'effet de l'alcool, eut des gestes déplacés, ou divulgué des informations confidentielles? A son sujet? Malgré son soudain malaise, elle parvint toutefois à garder un masque impassible. Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux soldats était lourd, presque palpable…

« Pratiquez vos mouvements sans moi; je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui » fit-elle à l'endroit des mousquetaires tout en faisant de la tête un petit mouvement en direction du comte. Les jeunes grognèrent quelques insultes à l'intention de Rochefort alors que celui-ci s'éloignait vers la demeure de Tréville en compagnie d'Aramis.

« Sage décision, si vous voulez mon avis… » murmura suavement le borgne en se penchant à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle haussa dédaigneusement les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Je vous écoute, » dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls dans la salle commune.

« Pas ici…les murs ont des oreilles. »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et les conduisit vers le bureau personnel du capitaine. Qu'y avait-il de si confidentiel à dire? Elle n'osait trop y penser…encore une fois, la soirée de la veille lui revint à l'esprit: qu'est-ce qui c'était passé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer?

Rochefort, de son côté, avait été bien aise de suivre le mousquetaire jusqu'à l'étage, ayant mis à profit le fait qu'il la suivait et pouvait admirer les formes de sa croupe…

« Alors, monsieur le comte? Ça vous convient, ici? » dit-elle en ôtant puis balayant son chapeau sur le sol, alors qu'elle faisait une révérence avec toute l'ironie possible.

Rochefort ne dit mot et inspecta la pièce du regard. Il retourna vers la porte et, à l'aide de la clé demeurée dans la serrure, la verrouilla. « Voilà qui est mieux. »

Elle eut un mouvement de nervosité. _Pourquoi toutes ces précautions?_  
« Je déteste me faire déranger lorsque je discute de choses…-il s'arrêta, cherchant l'adjectif le plus convenable – sensibles. »

« Sensibles? »

« En fait, je voulais vous inviter chez moi…prendre un verre…. »

La nausée qui l'avait quittée revint soudainement en force, l'idée du vin ne faisant pas bon ménage avec sa mémoire. Il le remarqua alors qu'elle se remit à respirer profondément.

« D'accord, peut-être pas de vin ce soir… »

« Venez en au fait, monsieur! » s'écria-t-elle, irritée. Le regard en feu, les cheveux légèrement défait, elle avait, aux yeux de l'homme, cet air sauvage et farouche qui le faisait tant fantasmer.

Il sourit et émit un petit rire. « Vous êtes vraiment charmante quand vous vous fâchez. »

_Quoi?_

« Ne faites pas ces grands yeux écarquillés, » fit-il avec une fausse pointe de dédain. « Ca vous donne l'air d'un poisson. »

Insultée, elle tira rapidement son épée et en mit la pointe sur la gorge de son interlocuteur. « Qu'un de vos sous-fifres me traite de femme sur la place publique m'importe peu. Je n'ai pas à m'abaisser au niveau de ces maroufles. Mais, seuls ici, Monsieur de Rochefort, je me ferai un plaisir de vous embrocher! »

« Allons, je ne voulais pas vous vexer! » Entre deux doigts, il prit calmement la pointe de l'épée d'Aramis et la poussa de côté. « Je croyais que je pouvais être franc avec vous…puisque vous m'avez-vous-même avoué votre identité, hier soir. »

Tout au bout de son bras bien tendu, l'arme de la jeune femme se replaça aussitôt sur la gorge de Rochefort. Immobile, sauf sa main tremblante et son visage qui se décomposait de plus en plus, elle soutenait son regard, tentant de lire son adversaire. Aucun doute possible : il disait la vérité.

Dans un bruyant grognement où se mélangeait rage et honte, elle jeta son arme au sol et lui tourna le dos en s'éloignant. Une main sur le bas de son dos, elle se passait nerveusement l'autre dans ses cheveux pour se calmer, mais surtout pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Pourquoi avait-elle bu autant? _Pourquoi ?_se maudissait-elle en serrant les dents. Combien de fois Tréville avait-il répété à ses hommes qu'il avait horreur des excès de boisson, parce qu'ils faisaient commettre des actes et dire des choses irréparables? De plus, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il irait à Noisy pour s'assurer de corriger les événements, si ceux-ci s'avéraient à mal tourner pour elle? En s'enivrant de la sorte et en révélant son identité à Rochefort, elle venait de saboter tous les efforts du capitaine. Elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais!

Aussi, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au mur de la pièce, elle n'eut qu'une idée à l'esprit : s'y fracasser le crâne. Elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière pour se donner un élan, mais lorsque son front eut été supposé rencontrer le plâtre, il frappa une paume chaude et gantée de cuir.

« Rien ne sert de vous blesser, cela ne changera rien à votre nature. » La voix de Rochefort était si…sérieuse. Dans son œil ne brillait aucune malveillance. Son sourire carnassier avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un homme, un quasi inconnu aux yeux d'Aramis, qui la regardait –était-ce possible?- avec respect.

Bouche bée, elle le fixait en silence, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire devant ce nouvel homme. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Votre secret ne m'intéresse pas, » poursuivit l'homme en errant soudainement ici et là dans le bureau, les mains croisées derrière son dos, reprenant son attitude hautaine coutumière. Il prenait un objet, le regardait avec désintérêt sous tous ses angles avant de le remettre à sa place, replacer les mains derrière son dos et répéter le manège quelques pas plus loin.« Ou plutôt, si, il est intéressant…mais non pour les raisons que vous pourriez penser, » mentit-il.

Aramis fit face à la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que le comte voulait insinuer?... Intensément plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne perçu pas la présence de Rochefort juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses bras et, subtilement, la caressait, tout en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Bien sûr, si vous n'êtes pas gentille, je pourrai utiliser votre secret à mon avantage, c'est-à-dire contre vous, et spécialement contre votre capitaine, et toute la compagnie. Après tout…_Un pour tous, tous pour un_, n'est-ce pas? (*)

Dans cet agréable rapprochement, il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces intérieures pour se retenir de ne pas dévorer le cou d'Aramis de ses lèvres. Le parfum de cette femme était si enivrant, et son souffle court, tel celui d'une proie acculée dans une impasse où aucune issue n'était possible, était des plus excitants. Rochefort était un homme qui aimait le pouvoir : il aimait voir ses victimes le supplier, l'implorer, le remercier de sa clémence, l'affubler de sobriquets comme « Votre Grandeur », « Votre Excellence »…. Par contre, il n'aimait pas la cruauté gratuite. Ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir la peur dans les yeux de ceux qui étaient à sa merci, et le sentiment de puissance lorsqu'il faisait plier l'échine de ses interlocuteurs…Comme celle de cette belle amazone, têtue, froide, soucieuse de son honneur...

Ah! La voilà, la différence avec Milady! Différence qu'il avait cherché tout le reste de la dernière nuit, après avoir soulagé ses pulsions primaires d'un rapide mouvement du poignet. Différence minime, mais qui creusait un large fossé entre ces deux femmes : Aramis, contrairement à Milady, était une femme d'honneur. Il avait eut beau menacer la belle anglaise de nombreuses façons, celle-ci ne tenait ni à sa pureté ni à sa vie autant que son allégeance était volage. Il lui avait été impossible de lui faire du chantage. Aramis, par contre, ne travaillait pas pour son propre compte et mettrait dans le pétrin bien plus qu'elle-même s'il advenait que…

Rochefort sourit malicieusement. Bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas, elle avait sûrement pressenti ses desseins, car elle frissonna.

« Je comprends… » se résigna-t-elle en poussant un faible soupir. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi? »

Il la fit pivoter pour la voir en face. Dieu qu'elle était intrigante avec son regard déterminé! Bien qu'elle savait parfaitement l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, elle refusait de baisser les bras : elle se battrait jusqu'au bout…Ooh, pensa-t-il, comme la chasse sera palpitante…d'autant plus qu'il n'avait utilisé contre elle qu'un seul des trois atouts qu'il avait gagné la nuit dernière!

« Nous pourrions en discuter plus ouvertement ce soir…Je me répète : je vous invite chez moi. » Il s'inclina poliment et s'éloigna. « J'ai d'excellents remèdes contre les lendemains de cuite… »

Aramis attendit que la porte se soit refermée et que les bruits de pas se soit éloignés pour frapper violemment son poing contre le mur. Maudit soit-elle, maudit soit-elle! Pour avoir laissé quiconque, mais surtout un homme aussi dangereux que Rochefort avoir l'avantage sur elle! Mais surtout – elle s'en mordit les lèvres de honte– d'avoir frémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait sentit ses mains sur ses bras et son souffle chaud caresser son cou, malgré qu'il murmurait des menaces à son oreille. Où avait-elle déjà pu apprécier cette délicieuse et familière tiédeur? Vraiment, depuis qu'elle avait accompli sa vengeance, sa moralité en prenait un coup…

Au moins, la nausée l'avait quittée.

_A suivre!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Substitute for Love 3**

Malgré qu'il n'était que sept heures lorsqu'Aramis frappa à la porte de l'immense manoir du comte de Rochefort, bien camouflée sous son feutre et son épaisse cape, la pénombre s'était déjà bien installée sur Paris. Il est vrai qu'en automne, le soleil se couchait tôt... Attendant qu'on vienne lui répondre, elle inspecta la façade de la demeure; elle détestait cet endroit, pour y avoir été conduite de force pour un interrogatoire concernant l'affaire de Buckingham…

Rochefort lui-même vint ouvrir. Un chandelier à la main, il s'inclina bien bas lorsqu'il la reconnu.  
« C'est avec beaucoup d'honneur que je vous reçois ! »

Elle ne répondit pas à son salut flagorneur et, hautaine et silencieuse, passa outre l'autre soldat et entra dans la maison. Il sourit : qu'elle était têtue, revêche, un brin dédaigneuse !…Il se retint sans effort de l'apostropher pour son manque de manières : il se délectait plutôt à l'idée de bientôt la conquérir.

L'entrée de la résidence était très spacieuse, mais faiblement éclairée. Aramis pu toutefois contempler la richesse des sculptures et des tableaux, choses qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées la dernière fois. Rochefort la conduisit sans un mot vers un large boudoir dont les murs étaient couverts d'épaisses tentures et de tapisseries sombres. Dans la cheminée, un feu crépitait et emplissait la pièce d'une agréable chaleur tout en partagant sa luminosité. L'imposant mobilier, fait d'un beau bois d'acajou rougeâtre, ajoutait à la somptuosité de la pièce. Sur la gauche, le long du mur, était un large et long divan qui semblait aussi moelleux que les deux chaises qui, sur la droite, près de la fenêtre, entouraient une petite table. Sur celle-ci, on avait déposé sur un plateau une quantité appréciable d'appétissantes pâtisseries et une théière fumante. Les détails dorés, peints sur les deux tasses et les deux assiettes qui accompagnaient la collation, ainsi que le couvert d'argenterie finement ciselé faisaient briller leur éclat à la lueur des flammes.

Même lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez son oncle le baron, Aramis n'avait pu apprécier pareil luxe. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Elle en fut impressionnée, mais non sans afficher un certain sourire ironique : qu'espérait le comte en étalant toute cette opulence ?

« Je vous inviterais bien à vous asseoir, cependant… » Du bout des doigts, Rochefort pinça le pourpoint d'Aramis au niveau de l'épaule. « Cependant, j'ai une sainte horreur de vos habits de mousquetaire. Vous me ferez donc le plaisir de les retirer. »

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, porta les poings sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard dédaigneux qui signifiait tout son refus de se soumettre à un tel exercice.

« Oh, rassurez-vous…je vous ai préparé d'autres habits… »  
_Même si tu les enlèveras bientôt, ma belle... _

Il déposa le chandelier et pris, préalablement déposée sur le divan, une pile de vêtements qu'il lui remit.

Tout en soutenant son regard, elle prit froidement le linge. Il lui désigna alors de la main, tout au fond du boudoir, la petite entrée d'une autre pièce d'où émanait une douce lueur. Lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil orageux, Aramis se dirigea vers la minuscule antichambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Et…inutile d'écraser votre poitrine sous ces affreux bandages ! » lui lança l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

Elle grogna sous cette allusion. Qu'en savait-il?...

L'antichambre, tout aussi somptueuse que le boudoir, n'était meublée que d'un large fauteuil aux couleurs apparentées à la pièce attenante. L'unique chandelle accrochée au mur diffusait une faible, mais suffisante lumière.

Aramis déplia les vêtements avec satisfaction. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était d'abord attendu, ce n'était pas une robe, mais bien un costume masculin…Encore une fois, le faste n'avait pas été épargné : il s'agissait d'un pourpoint et d'une culotte, relevés de fils d'argent, d'un velours bleu très foncé qui contrastait avec la blancheur virginale d'une fine chemise dont le large col était richement brodé. Bien que femme, Aramis gloussa devant la beauté de cette tenue, se félicitant de s'être baignée avant de venir en cet endroit : il aurait été dommage de porter quelque chose d'aussi somptueux sans s'être d'abord lavée.

Elle se changea rapidement, retirant même le bandage qui comprimait sa poitrine : il était inutile qu'elle se torture à se cacher le temps qu'elle serait avec Rochefort. Elle ne le remettrait qu'avant de quitter la demeure, aussi plia-t-elle soigneusement le bandage et le fourra dans la poche intérieure de son nouveau pourpoint. Elle entreprit alors d'attacher celui-ci quand elle remarqua qu'en plus d'être particulièrement bien ajusté aux formes de son corps, il manquait au moins les trois premières agrafes, celles au niveau de la gorge. Même la chemise n'avait pas de lacet.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Dans la pénombre de l'antichambre, elle remarqua, derrière elle, un large miroir et s'y regarda.

« Sale pervers… » fit-elle à voix basse. En effet, les vêtements, bien que masculins, ne pouvaient avoir été coupés que pour une femme : ils avantageaient donc gracieusement les courbes de la poitrine et des hanches, et suivaient parfaitement les lignes des cuisses. Le pourpoint et la chemise, qu'on gardait intentionnellement mi-détachés, laissait sensuellement entrevoir la naissance des seins. Voilà donc pourquoi l'homme lui avait demandé de ne pas dissimuler sa poitrine…Aramis du admettre que son reflet n'était toutefois pas désagréable à regarder, et que le découpé de la tenue, bien que concupiscent, était tout de même de très bon goût. Elle lissa le linge, passant ses mains doucement sur son ventre…quelle richesse, ce tissu ! Avant de sortir, elle remit ses propres bottes après avoir chaussé les bas de soie blanche qui complétait le costume offert par Rochefort.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'antichambre, le comte eut toute la peine du monde pour dissimuler le plaisir que ses yeux éprouvaient. Aramis était, de très loin, beaucoup plus séduisante dans son accoutrement masculin que Milady avait pu l'être dans une robe au décolleté le plus plongeant. Ce que la mousquetaire affichait contrastait avec l'idée qu'on se faisait des femmes : elle montrait sa force de caractère, sa vaillance, sa bravoure, son désir de faire fi des conventions, mais tout en conservant les charmes et la délicatesse attribuables à son sexe…Il se souvint, lorsqu'il avait eu Charlotte comme protégée et qu'il l'avait habillée en homme pour la partie de chasse, combien il l'avait trouvée délicieuse…Mais la belle enfant n'était pas aussi savoureuse qu'Aramis : il lui manquait son air déterminé, ses yeux de braise qui ne baissaient jamais, cette façon gaillarde de se tenir debout, déhanchée, jambes écartées, bras croisés, alors qu'elle appuyait le poids de son corps sur un seul côté et le regardait avec toute l'assurance d'une personne qui ne craint rien.

Ou presque.  
Le fait qu'elle se soit volontairement changée prouvait qu'elle se savait en terrain ennemi. « Intelligente, en plus, » se dit l'aristocrate. « Mais pas quand la boisson est en jeu… » Ce fut vraiment la seule erreur qu'elle avait commise, car bien qu'il était maintenant évident, aux yeux de Rochefort, qu'elle était femme, il avait autrefois pensé qu'elle n'était qu'un garçon malheureusement efféminé.

« Alors, Monsieur de Rochefort… »

Et cette voix d'alto, qui se voulait ni mâle ni femelle… Il secoua la tête et retint- pour le moment - son esprit de vagabonder en des contrées de délices libidineux.

Il s'inclina. « Cela vous va à ravir. »

Aramis fit feinte de l'ignorer, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle appréciât le compliment. Elle fit quelques pas, s'assit confortablement sur un des fauteuils sans se faire inviter, et croisa les jambes. « Maintenant que je me suis changée, je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Mais oui, je vous en prie ! »

Le sarcasme dominait tous leurs échanges verbaux.

Alors qu'il versait le thé dans chacune des tasses, elle prit nonchalamment une galette et la croqua. Dieu qu'elle était fière, pensa l'homme….il savait que son manque de manières était faux et qu'elle ne faisait que le tester. Se rendait-elle intentionnellement méprisable afin de ternir l'éclat naturel de sa beauté ? Ou pour essayer de lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas gênée du fait qu'il était au courant de son secret ?

« Je vous remercie d'être venue, » dit Rochefort d'une voix calme et posée. « J'ai renvoyé toute la maisonnée afin de nous assurer que nous soyons seuls. » En lui remettant sa tasse, l'homme frôla délibérément les doigts d'Aramis ; un léger tremblement la parcouru.

« Vous détestez vous faire déranger… » Aramis répéta machinalement les paroles que le comte lui avait dites le matin même.

« C'est exact, » répondit-il en se servant une part du chaud breuvage avant de s'asseoir lui aussi et de se mettre à le siroter.

Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles, amusé, il ignorait une Aramis impatiente qui tentait d'attirer son attention. Finalement, elle posa sa tasse et soupira bruyamment.

« Alors ? De quoi voulez-vous discuter ? »

Il eut un petit rire pendant qu'il déposait sa tasse à son tour. « Ça vous intrigue, de découvrir qu'elle monnaie d'échange m'intéresse ? Car effectivement, je ne garde pas les secrets gratuitement.»

Il se leva et alla se tenir devant la fenêtre, située juste derrière la jeune femme, même s'il n'y avait absolument rien à voir au dehors, compte tenu de l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une raison pour s'approcher d'elle. A son grand plaisir, elle resta assise : il pouvait ainsi conserver l'avantage d'être en position surélevée. D'un autre côté, en se plaçant derrière elle, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'intérieur de la chemise d'Aramis. Stratège un jour, stratège toujours….

Il mourrait d'envie de la toucher.

« Allez-vous enfin parler ? » s'impatienta encore Aramis en balançant sa jambe croisée sur son genou.

Au diable la tactique. Elle ne semblait nullement craindre son « désavantage » féminin. Il devait donc utiliser son deuxième atout…Rochefort posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules d'Aramis et se pencha à son oreille. « Pourtant… » commença-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts vers l'intérieur de la chemise.

Elle resta assise mais se retourna vivement dans sa direction, forçant ainsi l'espace entre sa poitrine et les mains baladeuses du mâle. Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Ce n'est qu'une démonstration…pas une proposition ! » **

Rochefort eut alors un rictus malin. « Pourtant, vous n'avez pas eu tant de scrupules, la nuit dernière ! »

Aramis se figea mais, haussant le menton, le regarda sous ses paupières plissées. Que voulait-il encore insinuer ? Qu'avait-elle ENCORE oublié de la veille qui la mettrait dans le pétrin ? Où n'était-ce qu'un stratagème pour la faire douter d'elle-même ?

Voyant qu'elle ne flanchait pas assez à son goût, il sortit le troisième as de son jeu. « Vous…rêvez souvent… d'Athos ? »

Cette fois, elle eut la réaction qu'il avait escomptée. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés subitement alors qu'il semblait à Aramis qu'une part de ses souvenirs lui revenait enfin. La nuit dernière, elle était avec Rochefort, ils avaient bu ensemble, ils avaient marché, puis plus rien, à part ce rêve érotique. Comment Rochefort pourrait-il savoir qu'elle avait rêvé d'Athos s'il ne s'était pas tenu juste à côté d'elle ?

« Je suis désolé… » fit-il d'un ton où le regret était complètement absent. « Lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous étiez une femme, la curiosité m'a piqué, et j'ai du vérifier la véracité de vos propos… »

Cette fois, elle s'était levée d'un bond et le regardait, incrédule. Mais lorsque Rochefort, avec un sourire pervers, leva lentement la main et agita les doigts de manière provocante, elle su immédiatement qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était lui qui l'avait tripotée…et qui….  
De blanc, son visage était passé au rouge.

D'une main, Rochefort écarta le fauteuil d'Aramis qui les séparait et, d'une démarche prédatrice, s'avança vers elle.  
« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question…vous rêvez souvent à Athos ? »

Son regard plongé dans le sien, il avançait tandis qu'elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée au divan contre le mur opposé et que, surprise, elle perde l'équilibre et tombe assise dessus. Rochefort ne perdit pas un instant et profita de cette opportunité. En un éclair, il s'assit à cheval sur le bassin de la jeune femme et plaqua ensuite ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de la tête blonde.

Aramis avait cru, plus tôt ce matin, qu'elle était en bien mauvaise position lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était au fait de sa féminité. Elle avait toutefois repris confiance en elle, s'était convaincue qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule...mais ce soir, en mentionnant le nom d'Athos, en étalant tous ses secrets les plus intimes...à moins qu'elle ne tue Rochefort avant qu'il ne parle, il n'y avait aucune façon de s'échapper. A moins de changer de camp et de devenir son dernier ennemi.

Elle trembla de crainte lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme se poser sur son cou.

"Arrêtez..." souffla-t-elle faiblement en fermant les yeux, tout en pressant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

"Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position pour négocier quoi que ce soit..." murmura-t-il lentement alors que son souffle chaud courait sur la peau frémissante de la femme. Il glissa alors ses mains sous les vêtements d'Aramis jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à masser ses seins. Elle lâcha une faible exclamation de surprise.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Rochefort détenait tous les atouts, et s'il en venait à révéler ce qu'il avait su, elle souillerait le nom des mousquetaires, elle en perdrait sa casaque, sa vie...mais plus important, elle perdrait totalement le respect de son supérieur et de ses amis, et spécialement celui d'Athos.

Tout ça parce que, dans un moment d'imbécilité, elle avait voulu trop boire. Que n'avait-elle bu seule, chez elle? Elle était vraiment la seule à blâmer...elle devait donc s'en sortir seule…et payer le prix demandé en échange du silence. Ainsi, sans un mot ni un geste pour le freiner, Aramis laissa Rochefort abuser d'elle.

_C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez que je sois votre catin...c'est bien cela? _

Elle aurait du s'en douter lorsqu'elle avait enfilé les habits qu'il lui avait donnés…Mais au lieu de chercher une autre explication qu'une forme de moquerie ou de dérision, elle n'avait pas deviné qu'en fait, elle avait accepté de se prêter aux fantasmes du comte. Mais pourquoi avait-elle tant de difficulté à réfléchir ces derniers jours? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout! Où étaient passés ses instincts qui ne l'avaient, jusque là, jamais trompée? Mais surtout pourquoi – _Oui, pourquoi!_ - se sentait-elle fondre dans les bras de cet homme, alors que ce n'était que grâce au peu de dignité qu'il lui restait qu'elle se retenait de murmurer son nom et de s'abandonner complètement?

Pourtant, l'autre part d'elle-même était dégoutée. Non que Rochefort était laid, ou manquait de charme…mais Rochefort était et sera toujours Rochefort! Un ennemi naturel avec lequel toutes formes de fraternité, et encore moins de complicité amoureuse, étaient possibles!

_Non, non pas ça! _  
Rochefort avait poussé et allongé Aramis sur le large divan avant de glisser ses mains sur le bas de son ventre et de détacher sa culotte. Malgré sa réticence, elle le laissa réclamer ce qu'il convoitait, mais, tremblante de honte, elle étouffa une plainte mi-apeurée mi-dégoutée alors que, dans son esprit, avait débuté un combat…

_-Allons, Aramis! Sors-toi de là!  
*Mais non, profites-en! Il te fera jouir comme jamais aucun homme ne le fera…et tu le sais!  
-Arrête-le! Sois digne! Tu es un mousquetaire, et lui un garde du cardinal. C'est ton ennemi!  
*Ça n'a pas d'importance…Il te désire!  
-Mais que diraient les autres s'ils apprenaient que-…  
*Ils ne le sauront pas! C'est juste entre Rochefort et toi, non? _

« Aaaahhh! » geignit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même réalisé qu'il avait enfoncé la main dans son sous-vêtement et avait fait glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Dans un mouvement de panique, elle avait fermement crispé sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme pour le repousser, enfonçant même ses ongles sous sa peau. Mais Rochefort, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, ne bougea pas.  
« Détendez-vous… » fit-il suavement en caressant le sexe d'Aramis très délicatement. « La nuit dernière, vous étiez pourtant très ouverte à ce genre de rapprochement… »

Aramis avait envie de lui hurler que là n'était pas le problème ! Que ce n'était pas le dégoût de son toucher qui la submergeait…c'était la honte de réaliser que son corps trahissait son esprit. Toutes les fibres de son être s'étaient électrisées au moment où il s'était assis contre elle et qu'elle avait senti, malgré les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient, son érection presser contre sa cuisse. Son entrejambe surexcitée en était même douloureuse, tellement l'attente et le désir d'être soulagée de son abstinence était intense. Ses plaintes n'étaient pas dirigées contre l'homme, mais plutôt envers la femme : Elle luttait contre elle-même !

« Tôt ou tard, vous devrez vous soumettre… »

_Si seulement vous étiez Athos !_ son esprit s'était-il écrié en guise de réponse. Le Athos qu'elle s'inventait à toutes les nuits lorsque, nue, elle se glissait dans son lit et qu'elle faisait descendre sa main entre ses cuisses, s'imaginant que c'était ce sombre et silencieux mousquetaire qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Pouvait-elle, ce soir, ignorer la véritable personne avec qui elle se trouvait et retourner dans son monde fantasmagorique?

Aramis ferma les yeux….l'image d'Athos se présenta à elle rapidement. C'était sa main à lui qui caressait son entrejambe…. ses lèvres qui s'amusaient avec ses seins… sa fine moustache qui chatouillait sa peau ultrasensible…ses cheveux noirs dans lesquels ses doigts s'entremêlaient…. et c'était sa voix qui lui murmurait _Vous êtes à moi…et à moi seul… _

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour faire tomber toutes barrières. Avec un profond gémissement, Aramis cambra le dos et laissa l'orgasme exploser en elle. Tout son corps s'était raidit avant de se détendre soudainement et de se laisser mollement retomber sur l'épais coussin du divan. Haletante, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle se tordait de bien-être tout en laissant Rochefort les dénuder complètement. Elle ne le repoussa même pas lorsqu'il écarta ses jambes et, après avoir glissé ses mains sous son bassin pour le soulever légèrement, il s'introduisit en elle.

Elle cria…de pur plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon ! Meilleur que dans ses rêves. Meilleur que dans ses souvenirs où, lors de ce chaud après-midi d'été, elle avait délicieusement fauté avec François… Chaque coup de bassin de Rochefort la faisait crier alors que son corps suppliant en redemandait encore et encore. Bien qu'il la pénétrait déjà ardemment, elle aurait voulu qu'il pousse son membre encore plus loin en elle, qu'il la serre plus fort entre ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse avec fougue…

Sans aucune gêne, elle exprimait son plaisir de milles et unes façons. Mais un nom restait coincé dans sa gorge et seulement la première syllabe en sortait, comme la répétition d'une complainte en l'honneur des délices charnels.  
« Aaa…Aaaaa…Aa… ! »

Un dernier mais puissant coup de hanches lui arracha un ultime gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il décéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, à bout de souffle. Rochefort se laissa choir sur le corps de la femme en dessous de lui dans un soupir satisfait.

Aramis mit un bon moment à reprendre son souffle. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se sentait nauséeuse et surtout désillusionnée. Ce n'était pas le corps d'Athos qui était penché au dessus du sien. Le cœur qui battait dans la poitrine pressée contre la sienne, et qui faisait écho à son propre organe, sonnait faux et semblait déranger la rythmique soutenue de son pouls.

_Pardieu…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Cette fois, Aramis repoussa violemment Rochefort, tant qu'il en tomba presque par terre. Attrapant la chemise blanche jetée sur le sol, elle l'enfila rapidement et la tira le plus bas possible afin de cacher sa nudité. Elle s'assit sur le divan et, les mains sur le visage, elle se cachait les yeux, complètement honteuse de son comportement, le dégoût d'elle-même s'emparant d'elle peu à peu. Un petit rire émit par l'homme l'acheva et lui arracha presque une larme. Elle se glissa rapidement dans le pourpoint et la culotte bleu nuit, omit de rebander sa poitrine, sauta dans ses bottes et, attrapant son chapeau et sa cape dans sa course, elle se précipita à l'extérieur sans se retourner.

Rochefort, étalé sur le divan et nullement incommodé par sa nudité provocante, contempla sa belle guerrière quitter le boudoir. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle puisse l'inspirer autant….il lui aurait fait l'amour toute la nuit, mais elle l'avait tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas mis de temps à jouir lui aussi.

_Bah…il y a toujours la prochaine fois_ ... pensa-t-il, philosophe…

_** Milady, dans la version Disney des 3M _


	4. Chapter 4

**Substitute for Love 4 **

_Pourquoi…pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? _

Aramis était rapidement retournée chez elle, courant tout le trajet séparant sa demeure d'avec celle de Rochefort, avec cette seule interrogation à l'esprit : pourquoi. Après s'être engouffrée dans sa maison et avoir plaqué son dos contre la porte, elle s'était lentement laissée glisser vers le sol. A bout de souffle, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, elle resta immobile, recroquevillée, pendant un long moment. Elle se cacha le visage de ses mains.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Parce qu'elle avait eu peur. En se rendant chez le comte, elle avait préféré obéir à cet homme plutôt que de risquer de se le mettre à dos…parce qu'elle était d'avance effrayée de la réaction de ses amis, s'ils advenaient à connaître la vérité à son sujet. C'était même pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant bu la veille : Aramis avait une peur bleue d'être abandonnée et de se retrouver seule.

Il fallait à tout prix acheter le silence de Rochefort…C'était un homme dangereux, malin et sournois, qui détestait les mousquetaires et surtout le capitaine.

Elle eut soudainement un sanglot étranglé lorsqu'elle pensa à Monsieur de Tréville. Il ne devait pas apprendre la vérité…sans quoi elle ne serait jamais capable de le regarder encore en face ! En plus qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour les ivrognes… Le capitaine, qui avait tant fait pour elle, qui avait risqué bien plus que son honneur, seulement en l'acceptant dans ses rangs. Pouvait-elle faire moins pour lui que ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Non…car Rochefort n'hésiterais pas à ternir l'image de la compagnie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Posée, elle se mit à réfléchir. Si Athos et Porthos venaient à découvrir qu'elle est une femme, elle perdrait sans doute leur amitié, mais ils ne tenteraient rien contre le capitaine ; ça, c'était une certitude. Rien n'empêcherait toutefois Rochefort de crier sur les toits que les mousquetaires engagent des femmes !

Payer le prix de son erreur…c'était la seule solution. Il voulait qu'elle soit sa catin, sa maîtresse ? Soit. Elle le serait, si cela permettait de colmater une fuite d'informations fâcheuses.

_Et puis…cela n'avait pas été si désagréable…au contraire… _

« Tais-toi ! » s'écria-t-elle à elle-même en secoua sa tête avec rage.

Elle soupira, exaspérée par les humeurs de son côté faible : celui de la femme faite pour l'amour, les caresses et les baisers…celui de la femme qui voulait être désirée…Elle avait réussi, sans efforts, à le faire taire pendant plus de six ans, mais maintenant que François était vengé, il était si difficile de rester de glace devant les plaisirs que la vie offrait, certains de ceux-ci étant ceux dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler à la caserne ! Ceux des hommes fiers qui, aux lendemains d'une chaude nuit, racontaient avec maints détails, l'étincelle dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, comment ils s'étaient amusés et avaient profités des agréments de la chair. Elle les avait écoutés, d'abord par souci de tromper les apparences et d'affirmer sa « virilité », puis par respect pour l'amitié, puis par curiosité…et finalement par besoin de satisfaire ses propres fantasmes.

Car lorsque c'était enfin Athos qui parlait, Aramis s'imaginait que c'était elle qui subissait la douce torture dont il faisait le récit…

La jeune femme se massa les tempes. Encore ce nom : Athos ! Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se demandait si le sombre mousquetaire n'était pas plus qu'un simple objet de désir qu'elle utilisait pour assouvir, sans conséquences, ses impulsions charnelles. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui lorsque Rochefort avait penché son corps sur le sien ? Un malaise la saisit lorsqu'elle repassa en boucle les événements des dernières heures.

Elle soupira encore. Il était inutile qu'elle se tourmente davantage avec cette histoire de Rochefort. Dans le pire des cas, bien que cela la répugnait, elle n'aurait qu'à lui passer l'épée au travers du corps. Les morts, eux, ne parlaient pas…

Elle se leva en grognant et se dirigea vers sa chambre, bien décidée à rattraper le sommeil perdu la nuit dernière. Elle passa devant un miroir et fut saisie par son reflet : elle portait encore les habits que le comte lui avait offerts. Ses cheveux légèrement défaits lui donnaient un air sauvage mais étrangement sensuel, sensualité qui était accentuée par ses courbes avantagées par le découpé original du pourpoint.

Dans la glace, il ne s'agissait pas d'Aramis, ni même de Renée, mais de cette fille qui s'était avilie…Un sourire sarcastique et dédaigneux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_Tu n'es qu'une sale pute.  
_  
Son poing s'abattit furieusement contre le miroir et ce dernier volant en éclats. Elle se précipita vers son lit et s'y jeta dessus, cachant son visage dans son oreiller.

Elle avait jouit sous la dextre de Rochefort, elle avait crié de pur plaisir … Mais pire encore :elle avait aimé la façon dont il l'avait humiliée !  
_J'ai fait cela parce que j'ai eu peur, et parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Rien de plus_ ! tentait-elle de se convaincre et de nier l'évidence.

Elle s'endormit en retenant des larmes de honte.

* * *  
Lorsqu'Aramis se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était encore plus épuisée que la veille, sa nuit tourmentée n'ayant pas eu l'effet escompté au coucher. Rêver du sourire sarcastique de Rochefort, des sourcils froncés de Tréville et des regards désapprobateurs de ses amis n'était pas reposant.

La mousquetaire ignora les éclats de verre sur le plancher, se concentrant totalement sur sa journée à venir. Elle devait être présente à la caserne avant tous les autres : un bon capitaine ne doit jamais être en retard….déjà qu'elle avait manqué à ses responsabilités la veille au matin, elle n'allait pas omettre d'apprendre de ses erreurs !

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle portait encore le bel habit de couleur bleu nuit. Encore heureuse que personne ne soit venu la visiter la nuit : elle n'avait même pas camouflé sa poitrine ! Elle retira donc le pourpoint et la chemise, se félicitant d'avoir conservé son bandage dans sa poche. Rapidement, la poitrine fut comprimée et cachée sous les mètres de tissus serrés. Elle fut toutefois inconsciemment peinée de devoir s'infliger une telle contrainte... Elle allait remettre sa nouvelle chemise lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle serait bien mieux de porter ses propres vêtements. C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta.

Ses vêtements….elle les avait laissés chez Rochefort !

Dans un grondement qui exprimait toute son exaspération face à sa propre étourderie, elle s'effondra à genoux au sol. Était-il possible qu'elle s'enlise encore plus dans l'embarras ?

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte.

_Quelle galère ! _

Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose pour se couvrir : pas question de se montrer avec cet habit trop féminin ! Sa cape, qu'elle avait posée sur une chaise, près de l'âtre, ferait l'affaire. Elle s'enroula donc sous celle-ci et alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour, monsieur Aramis ! » fit un gamin d'à peine six ans.

« Ah, petit Pierre… » fit Aramis, soulagée de reconnaître un jeune voisin. Elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. « Que me veux-tu, si matinal ? »

« On m'a remit ceci pour vous. »

Le garçon lui tendit un paquet enveloppé de papier brun.

« Qui t'as donné ça ?» demanda la jeune femme, surprise, en prenant et inspectant l'étrange colis.

« Je l'ignore ! Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la pièce qu'on m'a donnée ! » Il fit sauter son écu doré entre ses doigts et déguerpit.

Elle referma la porte et examina le paquet de nouveau avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Déjà qu'une odeur étrange - mais familière - émanait de celui-ci… Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait contenir…

A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de ses propres habits, biens nettoyés et parfaitement pliés...et cette odeur, elle la reconnu. C'était celle de Rochefort lui-même : un agréable arôme de lavande qu'on utilisait pour parfumer les draps et les vêtements des nobles.

Éberluée, elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Rochefort, incognito, avait retourné ses vêtements. Lavés. Empesés. Parfumés. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin…il savait qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir plusieurs habits. Mais il aurait très bien pu les lui ramener tels qu'ils étaient, un peu sales et froissés…alors pourquoi s'être donné tout ce mal ?

Elle ne sut si elle devait croire en une autre forme de moquerie ou en un geste courtois. Quoiqu'il en soit, si elle ne les enfilait pas rapidement, elle manquerait l'appel du matin. Elle se changea donc en vitesse,- non sans avoir reniflé son pourpoint à plusieurs reprises,- cala son feutre sur sa tête et sortit.

* * *

La caserne était déserte lorsqu'Aramis y parvint. Heureuse d'être arrivée la première, elle se pressa de se rendre dans le bureau du capitaine pour y débuter son travail. C'était fou, toute la paperasse qu'il y avait à lire et à signer…

En entrant dans le cabinet, ses pieds furent cloués au sol. Il y avait environ huit ans, elle avait franchi ces portes pour la première fois. Quelques temps plus tard, Monsieur de Tréville l'avait engagée comme mousquetaire, même s'il savait qu'elle était une femme…il avait pris de terribles risques…

Ses pas résonnant sur la tuile, elle s'approcha lentement du massif bureau. Sur un coin était placés la plume et l'encrier. Au centre, la paperasse du jour l'attendait. Derrière, le fauteuil du capitaine.

Aramis baissa la tête et s'assombrit. Elle n'était pas digne de s'y asseoir. Même lors de l'affaire du Masque de Fer, lorsqu'elle avait feint d'accepter le brevet, elle n'avait pas été capable d'occuper la chaise du capitaine ; Et aujourd'hui, c'était pire. Elle n'était rien, sinon une ivrogne insensée qui était, certes, reconnaissante en paroles, mais pas en gestes : son comportement était simplement impardonnable.

Mais il fallait travailler. D'une main, elle prit donc la pile de documents, de l'autre l'encrier. Elle les déposa au sol et s'assit à côté d'eux, face au meuble. C'était là la seule place qu'elle méritait pour sa bêtise. Comme les chiens.

Elle examinait les documents déjà depuis un bon moment quand on frappa à la porte du cabinet.

« Entrez, » fit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« Monsieur Aramis, il y a m-… Monsieur Aramis ! »

L'apprenti la regardait avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi incongru : son supérieur assis sur le plancher, ses papiers éparpillés devant lui !

« Qui y a-t-il, Le Quermeur ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus naturelle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« V-vous allez bien ? Pourquoi êtes-vous… ?»

« Sachez, monsieur, que dans la vie, il faut savoir occuper la place que nous méritons, » fit-elle en guise de réponse. Elle lui sourit tristement. « Alors, qui y a-t-il ? »

« Bien, je…je… » Pris au dépourvu, il semblait avoir oublié le pourquoi de sa visite.

« Poussez-vous donc de là ! »

Le Quermeur fut brusquement bousculé hors de l'embrasure de la porte par un Rochefort mécontent qui tenait, sous son bras, une épaisse liasse de documents. Aramis, en le voyant, baissa aussitôt les yeux et rougit.

_Ah non ! Pas lui ! _

« Les mousquetaires autant que les aspirants-mousquetaires n'ont aucunes manières ! Ça fait partie de votre entraînement, monsieur l'apprenti, de faire attendre vos visiteurs plus que de convenance? »

Cherchant un appui, le jeune homme jeta un rapide regard vers Aramis : celle-ci avait appuyé la tête contre le bureau du capitaine et regardait le vide d'un air abattu. Il poursuivit donc en direction de Rochefort. « Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même notion du terme « bonnes manières », monsieur le comte. »

« Tiens tiens….un autre qui en oublie son rang ! »

Le Quermeur dégaina. « Nous sommes tous égaux devant le Juge Suprême…voulez-vous voir par vous-même ? »

« Le Quermeur ! »  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers une Aramis qui évitait leurs regards.

« Le Quermeur, si j'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous ferai demander, » poursuivit-elle d'une voix calme. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Surpris de cette attitude complètement différente de celle de l'Aramis qu'il connaissait, l'apprenti lança un dernier regard haineux vers Rochefort, rengaina lentement son épée et sortit en silence. Le comte le suivit du regard sans un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut seul avec Aramis qu'il tourna son œil vers elle.

Il fut presque saisi de pitié, en la voyant si misérable, évitant à tout prix de le regarder. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

"Que me voulez-vous?" demanda-t-elle enfin, mais sans toujours tourner les yeux vers lui.

En silence, il s'assit également sur le plancher, face à Aramis. Cette dernière réprima un frisson : pourquoi s'abaissait-il en s'accroupissant aussi au sol ? Rochefort prit un parchemin roulé de sous son bras et le déplia. Du coin de l'œil, elle examina le document: il s'agissait d'une carte.

"Il y a eu un début d'émeute, la nuit dernière. Juste à côté du Louvre. J'ai fait intervenir mes hommes et nous avons facilement neutralisé les soulards qui s'étaient attroupés à cet endroit." Du doigt, il désigna un point sur la carte. Intéressée, Aramis la regardait maintenant avec attention alors qu'il lui faisait la lecture exhaustive des rapports d'enquêtes qu'il avait obtenus.

"Mais c'est le territoire des mousquetaires!" réalisa-t-elle en levant finalement la tête lorsqu'il eut fini de parler. "Pourquoi...?"

"J'ai pensé que puisque la majorité des mousquetaires se trouve à Noisy et assure par le fait même la sécurité de Son Éminence, il était de mise que notre groupe retourne la faveur et assume certaines de vos tâches." Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et affichait un professionnalisme qu'elle ne lui avait que très rarement vu.

Encore une fois, Aramis resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Pourquoi arborait-il constamment un air méprisable, alors qu'il pouvait si facilement être agréable? Pourquoi hier avait-il abusé d'elle alors qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait tout pour être courtois?

Elle baissa le regard rapidement lorsque le souvenir de la veille se représenta à son esprit. Elle sentait l'œil de Rochefort qui pesait sur elle, mais rien à faire : Elle était si honteuse de son comportement qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le narguer et de garder la tête haute.

Des doigts frôlant sa joue la fit tressaillir. "J'avais pourtant cru que vous aviez apprécié votre soirée, hier soir..." dit-il doucement à mi-voix. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans la voix de l'aristocrate. Son regard, grave et sérieux, l'observait intensément.

Elle ne pouvait le nier: jamais, avant ces dernières heures, n'avait-elle vécu un moment aussi sublime. Elle rougit en se remémorant les habiles mains de Rochefort courant sur son corps, ses baisers qui l'avaient fait trembler... Sur son visage, elle sentit la main de l'homme qui la caressait de plus en plus. Son pouce soulignait le bas de sa lèvre inférieure avec insistance. Une part d'elle-même n'osait plus le repousser, tandis que l'autre se délectait d'être ainsi touchée.

"Dieu que vous êtes belle!" souffla-t-il avec passion.

Elle rougit encore plus, déstabilisée par un tel compliment à son endroit. A quand remontait la dernière fois où on l'avait qualifiée de "belle"? Mis à part François, personne ne lui avait dédié de pareils mots. Ce qui la surprenait le plus était que Rochefort, son ennemi naturel, au courant de sa véritable identité, ne semblait pas dégoûté par son travestissement, au contraire...Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée d'un cauchemar dans lequel elle subissait le mépris et le rejet de ses amis, justement parce qu'ils découvraient sa vraie nature?

Maintenant à genoux, penché au-dessus des cartes, des rapports et des mandats d'arrestation, le comte s'était approché d'elle pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte. Il recula si vivement qu'Aramis n'eut même pas le temps de le repousser elle-même.

Lançant un regard assassin vers la porte tout en se mettant debout, il hurla au visiteur d'entrer. L'aspirant se présenta devant eux.

"Encore vous?" se plaignit-il. "Morbleu! » Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme. "Ramassez-moi ça!" Il pointa ses documents sur le sol.

En silence, toujours assise, elle obéit, sous l'œil désapprobateur de l'apprenti.

"Et vous, vaurien? Que voulez-vous?" cria encore Rochefort à l'endroit de Le Quermeur. Ce dernier l'ignora et s'adressa à Aramis.

"Monsieur Aramis, un message de Noisy vient d'arriver."

Il s'arrêta, espérant qu'elle demande à l'autre soldat de sortir.

"Et bien, parlez!" fit-elle avec douceur, après un bon moment de silence, sans croiser ses yeux.

Le jeune homme hésita, étant donné la présence du capitaine des gardes du cardinal. Mais jugeant que l'information qu'il avait à transmettre n'était pas confidentielle, il se décida à parler.

"Le capitaine envoie ce message: ils seront de retour demain."

"C'est tout?" hurla Rochefort. "Ca pouvait bien attendre, au lieu de nous déranger comme le maroufle que vous êtes! Maintenant disparaissez!"

Les dents serrées, Le Quermeur jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Aramis avant de s'éclipser.

« Je déteste cet endroit… » grogna le cyclope entre ses dents. Il prit absentement les documents que lui tendait Aramis et s'apprêta à partir. Il s'arrêta toutefois après quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Rochefort ? »  
Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait rebaissé les yeux.

« Merci…pour les vêtements, » articula Aramis faiblement.

Il sourit et, sans un mot, s'inclina bien bas et sortit de la pièce.

Aramis reposa de nouveau sa tête contre le bureau du capitaine et se remit à regarder le vide, ne prêtant aucune attention au comte qui, au loin, vociférait à l'endroit des aspirants mousquetaires. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Substitute for Love 5 **

« Monsieur de Rochefort… »  
Une voix rauque fit lever l'œil brun du comte vers le nouveau venu.

« Sortez d'ici, Jussac, » fit Rochefort sur un ton neutre en retournant son regard vers l'objet de son attention. « Je suis occupé. »  
Ce dernier, en chemise, les manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes, avait en mains un pinceau et une palette où se mêlaient, à prédominance bleu et jaune, de nombreuses taches multicolores. Assis devant un chevalet soutenant une toile surdimensionnée, il peignait, intensément concentré dans son travail.

Le garde grassouillet poursuivit. « Il y a là Monsieur de Pomminville qui… »

« Et bien faites-le patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne lui-même que je ne le recevrai pas aujourd'hui, » interrompit le borgne.

Jussac soupira imperceptiblement. Quand son maître se mettait à peindre, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire sortir de son activité…Pourquoi Rochefort avait-il fait déménager son atelier dans le grenier, qu'il détestait pourtant ? D'ailleurs, quoi – ou plutôt qui - était-il en train de peindre ? La dernière fois, c'était le portrait de… comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Jussac s'approcha doucement pour voir la toile mais le regard noir de son supérieur le glaça et le cloua au sol.

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de sortir. » La voix et le regard du comte ne toléraient aucune désobéissance.

« A vos ordres, monsieur ! » Le garde se raidit, fit un profond salut et sortit rapidement.

L'aristocrate attendit que son subalterne ait refermé la porte du grenier avant de se remettre au travail.

« Un peu de bleu ici…. »

Il eut un sourire.  
Le grenier...Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit...

_Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions!...Montrez-moi le mandat d'arrestation! _

Sacrebleu, s'il avait su!...

_Jussac! Ôtez-lui son pourpoint et fouettez-le! _

Rochefort se perdit dans ses fantasmes. Son œil se porta vers la poutre où avait été attachée Aramis, deux ans plus tôt. Il la voyait encore au même endroit, solidement liée, mais cette fois vêtue d'un pourpoint de couleur bleu nuit, ses courbes aguichantes parfaitement mises en évidences...Il se penchait sur elle, armé de son fouet, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard de défi à travers ses longs cils noirs et que sa belle petite bouche rose répétait, avec une voix chaude, "J'ignore où se trouve Buckingham..."

Il secoua la tête. A force de sourire ainsi, il finirait par avoir une crampe...

« Un peu plus de bleu ici… »murmura-t-il encore pour lui-même en se repenchant sur sa toile.

Aramis s'essuya le front du revers de la manche de son pourpoint, ne manquant pas encore d'accompagner son geste d'une profonde inspiration afin d'humer le doux parfum de lavande dont il était imprégné. L'effluve floral avait un effet relaxant sur la jeune femme et lui remémorait bien des souvenirs heureux; adolescente, elle avait quelques fois ajouté à son bain une poignée de pétales séchés, volée dans la réserve de sa tante, afin d'en parfumer l'eau. L'arôme apaisant, combiné à l'exutoire énergique d'un exercice d'escrime au cours duquel elle avait laissé trois apprentis l'attaquer en même temps, avait eu un effet plus que bénéfique. Elle n'avait pas manqué d'apostropher les jeunes recrues qui, après avoir été insultées par Rochefort le matin même, s'étaient plaint de l'inertie de leur capitaine-adjoint. Aramis, après avoir facilement fait voler leurs fleurets loin derrière, les avait glacés d'un seul regard, chacun d'entre eux s'en étant vite repentis en tremblant.

Debout dans le cabinet du capitaine, elle venait de finir d'assigner les rondes de chacun pour la soirée quand un aspirant s'approcha d'elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Aramis… »  
C'était le même apprenti qu'au matin.

« Oui ? »  
« Je n'ai pas cru bon de tout vous révéler ce matin…étant donné la présence de notre ennemi. »

Aramis fronça le sourcil et se renfrogna. « Allons, Monsieur de Rochefort n'est pas notre ennemi ! » Elle fouilla dans la paperasse posée sur le bureau. « Lisez plutôt ceci ! » Dans un bruit de papier, elle lui tendit brusquement un rapport. « Je croyais vous avoir assigné à cet endroit exactement, la nuit dernière ! »

Le Quermeur lu rapidement : Début d'émeute…neutralisée par les gardes de Son Éminence. Mal à l'aise, il déglutit en se tortillant.

« Se faire doubler par les gardes du cardinal ! Je devrais vous envoyer présenter des excuses et le remercier de sa courtoisie, au lieu de vous laisser jacasser à mon endroit !»

« Vous-vous devez admettre qu'il a toutefois une drôle de façon de se montrer courtois… » balbutia Le Quermeur sur un ton qui se voulait celui d'un homme qui voulait rentrer six pieds sous terre. Quand monsieur Aramis se fâchait, mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages…

Aramis fut prise d'hilarité, sa bonne humeur reprenant le dessus. « Oui-da ! Vous demanderez à Athos ce qu'il en pense, et si la tentative d'assassinat que Rochefort et ses hommes ont tentée sur lui fut _courtoise_ ou non !…Bon, n'en parlons plus. Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire d'autre ? »

Elle perdit son sourire quand, sérieux, le jeune soldat se mit à parler. « Le capitaine a ajouté que vous comprendriez ceci : '_Pour ce qui est d'Athos et de Porthos, la réponse est Oui_.' »

En vain, elle se retourna pour ne pas lui laisser voir le trouble sur son visage. « Très bien, »fit-elle, très grave et rembrunie. « Merci…vous pouvez disposer… »

L'aspirant, toujours rouge de gêne, se retira rapidement. Mais malgré sa honte de ne pas avoir bien rempli sa mission la veille, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Aramis avait un comportement bien étrange depuis le départ du cortège royal pour Noisy. D'ailleurs, que voulait signifier le message du capitaine de Tréville à la suite duquel Aramis avait fortement réagit ?...

* * *  
Il était très tard lorsque la jeune femme retourna chez elle. Elle aurait pourtant aimé que la journée ne s'achève jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant de faire face à ses compagnons. Plus Aramis pensait à ce moment, s'imaginant milles et un scénarios différents, plus elle était confuse. Comment ses amis avaient-ils réagi de prime abord ? Comment se comporteraient-ils envers elle ? Aurait-elle à quitter la compagnie? Et les autres ? Si le capitaine avait été aussi vague dans son message, cela voulait sans doute signifier que seuls Athos, Porthos, et d'Artagnan, savaient son secret, tandis que le reste de la compagnie l'ignorait encore. Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Elle avait bien assez des moqueries de ses amis, s'il fallait qu'en plus elle ait à endurer le sarcasme de tous les mousquetaires !...

Que n'aurait-elle donné pour un bon bain chaud…un vrai bain, immense, dans lequel elle aurait pu se coucher dedans !...Elle avait froid et se languissait d'un moment de réconfort. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, espérant, par miracle, apercevoir un marchand de bain ; à cette heure, les rues étaient désertes depuis déjà un bon moment. Avec un soupir résigné, elle fit un feu pour se réchauffer et faire bouillir de l'eau pour effectuer une toilette sommaire.

Elle se dénuda, posant avec précaution ses vêtements toujours bien parfumés sur une chaise. Sur une petite table, une unique chandelle éclairait faiblement sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle appréciait le son du doux clapotis de l'eau retombant dans le seau fumant alors qu'elle essorait son gant de toilette avant de le passer sur son corps nu. Elle aimait la chaleur que ce simple liquide procurait à ses membres fatigués, en plus de leur apporter pureté et propreté. Chaque parcelle de sa peau fut ainsi méticuleusement astiquée et nettoyée, une opération qu'elle effectuait religieusement tous les soirs où elle n'était pas de garde. Le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres était sans équivoques et, béate, elle songeait avec bonheur à la bonne nuit de sommeil qui allait suivre. Son lit, à l'allure si confortable, semblait l'appeler_: Allonge-toi…viens te coucher ici…  
_  
« Je suis épuisée… » dit-elle, les yeux mi-clos, tout en étirant le bras pour attraper sa chemise de nuit.

Une main doucement posée sur la sienne la fit presque crier alors que, levant la tête, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Rochefort.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? » s'écria-t-elle en reculant et en couvrant le plus possible sa nudité à l'aide de sa chemise.

« Moi ? Mais je ne faisais que passer dans le coin… »

« En voilà des manières ! Entrer chez les gens sans frapper ! » En disant ces paroles, elle songea automatiquement aux mots qu'elle avait échangés avec la jeune recrue. Rochefort, et sa « courtoisie » bizarre ! Comment avait-il fait pour entrer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? « Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ça fait un bon moment, déjà. »

_Bien sûr que ca fait un bon moment !_ avait-elle pensé. _Il en a profité pour mater, le pervers !… _

« Que me voulez-vous à pareille heure ? » demanda-t-elle, offusquée. Elle arrêta net le fil de ses pensées devant l'absurdité de sa question. Il était plus qu'évident quel était le pourquoi de sa visite. Aussi détourna-t-elle le regard. « Je n'en ai pas envie, » laissa-t-elle tomber sombrement. Comment, en effet, pouvait-elle être tentée de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair alors que dans quelques heures, elle risquait de perdre l'amitié de ses amis les plus chers ?

Il s'approcha d'elle avec son air prédateur renouvelé. « La question n'est pas de savoir si VOUS en avez envie, mais de faire ce qui ME plaît. » Il allongea la main vers elle mais Aramis le repoussa durement.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'en avais pas envie ! Partez ! » Il s'en irait. Il était gentilhomme…il le lui avait prouvé le matin même…

Mauvaise réponse, jugea-t-elle en voyant la mine absente de sourire de Rochefort. La façon dont il se jeta sur elle rappela à Aramis l'énorme panthère noire de Milady… Rochefort, l'écrasant de tout son poids sur le lit, sortit rapidement un poignard qu'il plaqua contre la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle lâcha une faible exclamation en sentant le froid de la lame contre sa peau.

« Premièrement, je réclame mon dû. Deuxièmement, je ne partirai que si ça me plaît ! »

Elle aurait aimé lui lancer un regard digne de la pire colère du capitaine de Tréville, mais la réalité de la situation la rattrapa rapidement : il ne fallait, en aucun cas, provoquer le courroux ou le mécontentement de Rochefort. Elle se débattit un peu, par acquis de conscience, mais abandonna vite ses protestations : il faisait deux fois son poids et, dans sa position, se trouvait extrêmement désavantagée de toute façon. Et nue, par-dessus le marché !

_Le prix à payer, Aramis…N'oublie pas ta dette envers monsieur de Tréville… _

« D'ailleurs, » poursuivit Rochefort, « dois-je vous répéter que vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle se souvint qu'en effet, il lui avait dit les mêmes mots la nuit dernière, et comment elle s'était résignée, sachant trop bien qu'il avait raison.

Elle soupira en signe de reddition et ferma les yeux. « Soit. »

Il relâcha son emprise. Les paupières toujours closes, elle frémit lorsqu'elle l'entendit détacher sa culotte alors qu'elle attendait le moment où-

« Aaaah ! »  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la pénètre aussi prématurément. C'était un peu douloureux en fait, de faire l'amour quand on n'en a pas envie ! Était-ce ce que les filles des bordels ressentaient, face à certains clients dégoutants ? Ca devait être horrible…

Aramis se retint de ne pas pleurer. Elle n'avait plus mal – elle en avait vu d'autres ! -…mais comme c'était dégradant de se faire prendre de la sorte ! Au matin, elle avait bien cru voir en Rochefort un homme d'honneur courtois : Foutaise ! Sa gorge se noua encore plus douloureusement…elle aurait voulu que ses amis viennent la tirer de là. Elle aurait voulu entendre la voix d'Athos lui dire qu'elle faisait tout cela pour rien, que jamais il ne lui retirerait son amitié pour un détail aussi anodin qu'une fausse identité…Elle voulait sentir ses bras autour de son corps…elle se serait volontiers donnée à _lui_ tous les soirs, qu'elle en ait envie ou non ! Oui…c'était lui qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était lui qu'elle…qu'elle aimait sans doute. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était à la fois si proche et si différent de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé, il y a longtemps, pour François! _Oh, Athos, pardonne-moi!_ Combien de temps lui faudrait-elle subir le chantage de Rochefort ? Rien à faire : _coupable, coupable, coupable _! lui répétait son esprit. Paie le prix ! Pardieu, pourquoi fallait-il que le comte ait une double personnalité, l'une étant si traitre et mesquine?

_Pense à Athos…pense à Athos ! _son corps récalcitrant semblait l'implorer. Aramis se mit à songer au mousquetaire aux beaux cheveux noirs…s'imaginant que c'était lui qui la prenait de force… c'était presqu'agréable, de songer qu'il la désirait à ce point! Mais ce n'était pas Athos, elle ne pouvait pas s'auto-tromper autant.

Soulevant à peine sa paupière, elle risqua un regard vers Rochefort : le noir de son cache-œil attira automatiquement son attention. Perdre un œil…Elle n'osait imaginer ce que c'était, d'être amputé de la moitié de sa vue…Ce fut certainement une épreuve terrible…

« Ce fut douloureux ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Rochefort s'arrêta. Son air interrogateur demandant silencieusement plus de précision, Aramis allongea la main et la posa délicatement sur sa tempe, juste à côté du cache-œil, avant de répéter sa question d'une voix étrangement douce.  
« Votre œil…ce fut douloureux ? »

Sa prunelle valide s'agrandit alors qu'inconsciemment, la tête de l'homme se calait lentement dans le creux de la main d'Aramis. Finalement, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Je…je ne m'en souviens pas, » mentit-il faiblement en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Aramis ne perçu pas le mensonge, mais nota le drastique changement d'attitude de son interlocuteur.

Lentement, presqu'à regret, il retira sa main et alla la poser, de concert avec l'autre, sur les hanches d'Aramis. Avec un regard vide, il lui donna un coup de bassin, mais la jeune femme remarqua bien que Rochefort n'était plus du tout le même et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre ses actes. Il l'avait sans doute réalisé lui aussi car il se retira. Elle pensa, avec joie, qu'il allait la quitter mais il s'agenouilla plutôt devant elle, entre ses jambes, et tira ses cuisses vers son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que-… ?» fit Aramis, surprise. Ses mots se perdirent dans gorge et furent remplacés par un profond gémissement. _'Qu'est-ce que' ?_ Oui, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette nouvelle sorcellerie ? La bouche entrouverte, incapable de retenir ses soupirs, elle se releva sur ses coudes afin de voir ce que Rochefort lui faisait maintenant délicieusement subir : répétitivement, lascivement, il passait sensuellement sa langue sur son sexe.

« Monsieur de… Arrêtez !…je… »  
Non ! Au contraire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête ! Tudieu, pourquoi quelques instants plus tôt tout était si fade et repoussant, alors que maintenant elle se sentait pleine de couleurs et de chaleur ! Y avait-il quelque chose de plus bon, de plus doux que cette étrange et chaude lapée ? Un tel plaisir était-il possible, et encore, était-il permis ? Jamais, à la caserne, les hommes n'avaient mentionné pareille pratique! Tremblante de plaisir, elle se sentait rapidement basculer dans l'abîme d'un orgasme puissant chaque fois qu'il tournait et retournait sa langue contre son intimité.

«Aaaahhh… » Elle gémit encore lorsqu'il inséra doucement ses doigts en elle, imitant ainsi le va-et-vient rythmique qu'aurait fait sa propre érection. Chaque fois qu'il se dégageait pour reprendre son souffle, les mains d'Aramis attrapaient instinctivement la tête de l'homme pour la ramener vers son entrejambe, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait d'elle-même pour prononcer l'ultime supplique : « Encore… ! »

_Honte à toi !_ son esprit l'injuriait pour être aussi faible devant les plaisirs de la chair. Oui, elle l'avouait : elle voulait se faire toucher…et pas par ses propres mains ! Elle voulait un homme qui la prenne de façon possessive, qui lui montre avec ardeur tous les sentiers menant au plaisir suprême, et qui…- son souffle se fit plus rapide, plus profond, alors que ses doigts s'enchaînaient fortement à la noire chevelure de Rochefort – oui…oui c'est ça !...encore un peu plus… !

Son dos arqué se détendit aussitôt. Avec un bruyant soupir d'extase, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit. Les spasmes de l'orgasme la balayaient comme un mouvement de vagues. Ses membres semblaient drainés de leur énergie. Elle n'eut pas la force de protester : mollement, elle se laissa retourner sur le ventre par deux mains mâles.

Un autre cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rochefort s'était réinvité en elle, mais le sexe d'Aramis, maintenant bien lubrifié, s'attachait jalousement à son membre, qui, chaque fois qu'il se glissait et frappait le fond de son intérieur, lui arrachait un gémissement. Le comte maintenait son bassin légèrement surélevé grâce à un oreiller qu'il avait glissé en douce sous son abdomen, conservant ainsi un angle parfait pour la pénétration. Elle ne retenait plus le volume de sa voix, sa logique étant bâillonnée, trucidée, en exil loin, très loin. Elle ne voulait pas penser ! Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était son plaisir, et le crier encore plus fort, à chaque fois que le bassin de Rochefort voulait se fusionner avec le sien. C'était bon, c'était bon, c'était bon ! Encore dans les méandres du nirvana qu'elle avait atteint quelques instants plus tôt, elle se contrefichait que ce soit Athos ou Rochefort qui était en elle. Ses ongles tiraient sur les draps de son lit, ses jointures étaient blanches à force d'être crispées. Elle pressentit son partenaire approcher du but lorsqu'il se mit à accélérer et intensifier ses mouvements, s'introduisant avec plus de force, encore plus profondément...Dans un coup final, il explosa en elle et, pour s'empêcher d'exprimer sa jouissance trop indiscrètement, Rochefort lui mordit doucement l'épaule pour étouffer son propre cri.

Il resta quelques instants penché contre le dos de la femme, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa fine taille. Puis il se retira et défit son étreinte, la laissant allégrement s'écrouler sur le lit avec un grondement satisfait. Haletant, il remonta son sous-vêtement, reboutonna rapidement sa culotte, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et sans un mot, s'éclipsa aussi subtilement qu'il était d'abord apparu dans la chambre. Avant de sortir, il s'était retourné, l'espace de quelques secondes, vers une Aramis, nue et encore à bout de souffle, allongée sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas fait une douzaine de pas à l'extérieur que Rochefort s'écroula à même le pavé froid. Avec confusion, il se passait la main sur le visage. Le seul son qui lui venait à l'esprit était un hurlement de douleur atroce ; la seule couleur qu'il se remémorait était le rouge… sur le sol, sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains…

Aucun des hommes qu'il avait eu sous son commandement;  
Ni Jussac;  
Ni Milady;  
Ni Charlotte;  
Ni même sa très sainte Éminence;  
Ni aucun de ses ennemis.  
Personne, mis à part cette fille qu'il venait presque de violer, celle qu'il tenait à sa merci à force de chantage… elle seule s'était souciée de la perte de son œil. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Substitute for Love 6 **

« Bonjour, monsieur Aramis ! »  
Dès qu'elle mit le pied dehors le lendemain matin, Aramis fut entourée de trois jeunes femmes, un peu moins âgées qu'elle, qui l'avaient saluée en chœur. Il est vrai qu'elle habitait juste à côté d'une garçonnière…mais la mousquetaire avait toujours cru, à juste titre, qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une maison close déguisée…

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles …Sabine… Mireille …Valentine…. » Aramis les salua poliment, ne manquant toutefois pas de remarquer les coups de coude qu'elles se donnaient entre elles tout en la regardant. Les sourires et les rires qu'elles s'échangeaient n'avaient rien du Catéchisme de l'église catholique…

_Si elles tentent encore de me courtiser_…pensa-t-elle, amusée.  
Aramis était habituellement outrée de leurs miaulées dignes de chattes en période de rut mais, particulièrement de bonne humeur en ce matin, elle n'en fit aucun cas.

« Alors, monsieur Aramis ? Vous renoncez à votre vœu de chasteté sans nous en avertir ?»

Aramis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux, un air de complète incompréhension couvrant son visage.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent ! » dit la première.

« Nous vous avons entendus, hier soir ! » admit la deuxième, un peu timide, avant de pouffer de rire avec ses compères.

Aramis n'avait toutefois aucune envie de rire. Tout le sang avait quitté sa tête et une pâleur de mort ornait ses joues.  
_Je suis perdue ! _

« Alors…comment elle s'appelle? »

_La mort !_  
« Elle… ? » arriva à peine à articuler la femme soldat.

« Bien oui !…votre maitresse ! »

Aramis n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ou même de comprendre de quoi il était question, quand la troisième, plus dégourdie, enchaîna:

« Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres, des mousquetaires qui ont fait vœu de chasteté, que vous pourriez nous présenter? Parce que, ma foi !…ceux-là ont l'air d'être bien doués dans le noble art de l'amour…à en juger par les gémissements plutôt éloquents de votre amante ! »

Les trois rougirent et pouffèrent de plus belle, battant ensuite des cils en direction d'Aramis.

« Je…je m'informerai à la caserne ! » Aramis balbutia en s'inclinant. « Mes hommages, mesdemoiselles ! » Elle les quitta presque en courant.

_C'est pas vrai !...Elles pensent que j'ai une maîtresse…alors que c'est MOI qu'elles ont entendu !_ Remplaçant le blanc-linceul de sa peau, une belle teinte rose foncée avait empourpré son cou. Après un moment de course, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. _Au moins, voilà une bonne façon de faire taire certaines rumeurs à mon endroit ! Me voilà virile !_ pensa-t-elle avec une fierté ironique.

Elle se remit à marcher d'un pas plus régulier.  
_« …à en juger par les gémissements plutôt éloquents de votre amante ! » _

Des gémissements plutôt éloquents ?

De rose, elle vira au rouge.  
C'était elle, ça ? Qui gémissait de façon « éloquente » ?

_« Parce que, ma foi…ceux-là ont l'air d'être bien doués dans le noble art de l'amour…à en juger par les gémissements plutôt éloquents de votre amante ! » _

Une envolée de papillons parcouru son ventre. Il n'y avait rien à redire : Rochefort était le parfait amant…s'il pouvait seulement être plus constant dans ses humeurs ! Ses mains étaient toujours placées aux bons endroits. Chacun de ses coups de bassin étaient exécutés avec une justesse et une force irréprochable. Ses doigts touchaient parfaitement tous ses points sensibles, et sa langue… – elle rougit de plus belle – que dire des choses qu'il pouvait accomplir avec sa langue seulement ! Et puis…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
…lui seul avait sur elle cette emprise malsaine, cette manière de l'acculer au pied du mur et de la faire sentir comme une proie prise au piège. Mais alors que dans cet étrange duel la mort n'était pas en jeu, la poussée d'adrénaline restait toutefois la même et faisait en sorte que toutes ses sensations lui procuraient un effet décuplé. Elle aimait son regard prédateur et, paradoxalement, sa façon contradictoire de la regarder avec adulation, comme s'il lui vouait un culte secret et qu'elle était maintenant devenue sa drogue.

Elle s'arrêta en repensant à toutes ses dernières rencontres avec Rochefort. Chez lui, bien que réticente au début, elle s'était donnée sans trop de protestations. Encore hier, elle l'avait laissé faire, et avait joui comme jamais auparavant. Même lorsqu'il était venu la rencontrer dans le bureau du capitaine de Tréville et qu'il s'était approché pour l'embrasser, elle n'avait pas tenté de le repousser, et avait été presque déçue d'être interrompue. Alors…alors s'agissait-il vraiment d'acheter le silence du comte au prix de son corps ? Ou bien était-elle en déni et appréciait en fait chacune de ses caresses ? Tout cela la rendait très confuse…

Mais surtout quelle était la raison du radical changement d'attitude de cet homme, la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi cette question à propos de son œil manquant l'avait chamboulé à ce point ? Il était évident que c'avait été une épreuve tragique, mais il y avait certainement une raison autre, une histoire cachée…Quoiqu'il en soit, Aramis avait sans équivoque pincé une corde très sensible et si elle voulait avoir le dessus dans cette affaire, elle devait en trouver la cause. C'est donc avec confiance qu'elle s'était levée ce matin, bien décidée à faire tourner la chance en sa faveur.

La caserne était déserte à l'arrivée d'Aramis, mais déjà son cœur battait à tout rompre et se serrait douloureusement de nervosité à l'idée de voir ses compagnons traverser la porte de la cour de l'hôtel de monsieur de Tréville. La douzaine de recrues se présenta, mais même diriger leur exercice ne distrayait pas assez la jeune femme de ses tourments intérieurs. Elle ne tenait simplement pas en place. D'un côté elle avait une folle envie de revoir ses amis, de l'autre, elle ne voulait plus qu'ils apparaissent. Le carillon de Notre-Dame qui, au loin, annonçait les heures qui passaient, semblait faire tinter ses cloches beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité...

Soudain, il était là, au bout de la cour. Le géant aux boucles noires était aussi immobile qu'elle. Aramis sentait ses mains trembler et ses jambes devenir molles : discrètement, elle se pinça douloureusement la cuisse afin de se ressaisir. Puis il se mit à marcher rapidement dans sa direction, sous sourire grandissant à chaque pas. Il souriait…Porthos souriait !…et ouvrait deux grands bras qui bientôt l'entouraient à l'étouffer. Mourir étranglée par Porthos serait la plus belle mort qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter.

« Pardieu que vous nous avez manqué ! » dit-il bien fort, mais d'une voix un peu tremblante. Puis, il ajouta tout bas « Petite cachotière ! Mais je ne vous en veux pas…je ne vous en voudrai jamais! »

« Porthos… » émit-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion en essayant de retourner l'accolade avec la même intensité. « Merci…merci ! »

Ils se séparèrent, mais Porthos avait toujours ses deux mains sur les épaules de la mousquetaire et la regardait avec fierté. L'œil brillant, Aramis fut soulagée de savoir qu'il était toujours son ami. Toutes ses craintes à son égard s'étaient effondrées dans cette simple accolade.

En levant les yeux, elle aperçu au loin d'Artagnan qui lui souriait en levant discrètement le pouce à son intention. Elle lui retourna le geste accompagné d'un sourire. Puis passant derrière la gigantesque silhouette qu'était Porthos, un éclat de tissu rouge capta l'attention de la jeune femme.

Athos !

Son nom sur les lèvres, elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta net, son cœur ayant soudainement cessé de passa sans s'arrêter, sans la regarder. _Non...non, pas Athos! Tout, mais pas lui!_ Tout autour d'elle sembla s'effacer pour ne plus voir que le séduisant mousquetaire s'en aller silencieusement. Une grosse patte s'abattit lourdement sur l'épaule d'Aramis et la ramena à la réalité.

« Laissez-le…il…enfin…il est bizarre, depuis…depuis hier. » Voyant Aramis s'assombrir, Porthos s'empressa de rajouter « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous savez comment il est ! Ca lui prend toujours du temps, à bien digérer…Vous le savez…Athos et les f-…-Porthos gesticula en désignant le corps d'Aramis - …ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. »

Aramis ne répondit rien, une boule énorme et douloureuse s'étant formée dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait su quoi dire de toute manière...Athos avait un comportement étrange depuis la veille...depuis qu'il avait su la vérité à son sujet. Elle aurait aimé lui assurer que rien ne changerait, s'il le désirait, qu'il pouvait nier son identité féminine, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir!

"Il...il l'a mal pris?" demanda la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée, toutefois craintive de connaître la vérité.

"Je ne sais pas trop...Oui et non. Il s'est muré dans un mutisme que je ne lui ai rarement vu… »

Après un long moment de silence, Aramis murmura. "Merci pour tout, Porthos...et pardonnez-moi de vous avoir menti pendant tout ce temps."

"Menti? Nenni...ce n'était qu'une omission. Et un ordre du capitaine, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif. Combien de fois, s'approchant de ses camarades, prête à tout avouer, s'était-elle tu en s'imaginant l'oeil noir de Tréville posé sur elle?

"Bon, vous voyez? Les ordres sont les ordres: tout s'arrange! Laissons notre drôle d'ami se rendre à l'évidence que ce ne sont pas toutes les filles qui essayent de l'arnaquer, et allez voir le capitaine. Il se trouve à la résidence du cardinal."

"Le capitaine?" questionna Aramis.

"Oui...il a demandé à ce que vous alliez le voir, tandis qu'Athos et moi nous nous occuperons des apprentis pour le reste de la journée."

* * *

"Capitaine, Votre Eminence, mes respects! J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé."  
Aramis salua les deux hommes qui, le sourire aux lèvres, affichaient des mines colorées et détendues. Elle était étonnée de voir Tréville assis devant le bureau de Richelieu, mais en les voyant discuter comme de vieux amis, elle comprit que la promiscuité offerte par leur escapade à Noisy avait permis un certain rapprochement entre les deux hommes.

"Ah, Aramis. Il est bien dommage que nous n'ayez pu nous accompagner...et ce, par ma faute!" déclara Tréville avec un clin d'oeil discret. "La région de Noisy est de toute beauté !"

_Il n'y a rien à voir, à Noisy_, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. En effet, les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son village natal, bien qu'heureux, étaient toujours sombrement teintés par le fait que sa famille l'avait reniée lorsqu'elle les avait quittés.

"Ce fut un honneur de vous remplacer pendant votre absence, capitaine," répondit posément Aramis. « Le service du roi vaut bien tous les merveilleux paysages du monde. »

"Tout s'est bien déroulé?" continua Tréville.

Aramis sentit des sueurs froides parcourir son dos.  
"Tout s'est bien déroulé, mon capitaine."

"Même...l'émeute de jeudi dernier?" fit l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

Aramis baissa les yeux, mais refusa de s'avouer vaincue. Décidément, les nouvelles se répandaient aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre enflammée!  
"Grâce à Monsieur de Rochefort, aucun incident ne fut rapporté. Je suis le seul responsable de cette mésaventure et j'en porte le blâme. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses."

Le cardinal haussa le sourcil. "Grâce à Rochefort?" Il appela son secrétaire et lui demanda d'aller chercher le capitaine de sa garde. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce, réprima un léger mouvement troublé à la vue d'Aramis mais déroba aisément son malaise en baisant la main du ministre.

"Votre Éminence..."

"Est-ce bien vrai, Rochefort, que vous avez aidé les mousquetaires lors d'une émeute récente, tout près du Louvre?"

"C'est exact, monseigneur. Puisque ces messieurs des mousquetaires assuraient la sécurité de Votre Éminence à Noisy, j'ai cru qu'il serait bon que notre régiment les assiste dans leurs tâches ici, à Paris. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait que de recrues plus ou moins expérimentées..."

Richelieu et Tréville échangèrent un regard. Jubilant, le cardinal se retourna ensuite vers son homme.

"Rochefort, vous m'impressionnez! Un tel esprit d'entraide entre nos deux corps de gardes ne peut être que bénéfique!"

Tréville, de son côté, appuyait les paroles du ministre avec un mouvement de tête et un sourire affirmatifs. Il se tourna ensuite vers Aramis. "Pardonnez-moi...j'aurais du songer à ne pas vous laissez que des recrues! Ce fut vraiment maladroit de ma part... je joins ma voix à celle du cardinal pour vous féliciter tous les deux."

"Oui, Aramis aussi!" renchérit Richelieu.

"Votre Éminence," dit Rochefort en s'inclinant, "travailler en _étroite_ collaboration avec Aramis fut un réel plaisir pour moi."

Aramis, silencieuse, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol, ne sut si les paroles de Rochefort devaient l'offusquer ou la faire rougir. Elle se doutait bien que le choix de ses mots n'étaient pas innocent...Son regard croisa l'œil malicieux du borgne et lui confirma ses soupçons.

_Sale pervers…_

Mais elle ne pouvait nier que, sans l'intervention de Rochefort, l'émeute aurait pu dégénérer. Y avait-il de plus grand malaise que de recevoir des félicitations pour une action qu'elle n'avait pas accomplie ?

« Rochefort, je vous offre congé pour le reste de la journée, vous l'avez bien mérité ! » déclara le cardinal.

« Vous aussi, Aramis ! D'autant plus qu'étant donné qu'il ne s'est passé aucun incident à Noisy, les mousquetaires ont plus festoyé que travaillé ! Deux jours de congé pour vous et nos recrues ! Athos et Porthos se chargeront de la garde ce soir,» poursuivit Tréville.

Tréville et Richelieu renvoyèrent leur soldat et reprirent leur joyeuse conversation, s'entre-félicitant de leur bonne entente et planifiant de nouvelles façons d'assurer la sécurité de Paris.

Aramis soupira en refermant la porte du cabinet du ministre. D'abord le comportement distant d'Athos, puis l'impossibilité d'aller lui parler plus tard, étant donné son tour de garde. Et elle ne pourrait même pas discuter avec Porthos ou d'Artagnan, non plus !

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » demanda doucement Rochefort qui, sans la regarder, se tenait à ses côtés.

Était-ce une invitation à se confier ? Il était bien la dernière personne sur qui elle se serait appuyée, et encore moins pour lui conter ses états d'âmes ! Regardez ce qui s'était passé, la dernière fois : Elle s'était embourbée dans le pire merdier ! ...

Avec un deuxième soupir, elle s'éloigna en silence.

* * *

Le soir tomba rapidement en cette journée de fin d'octobre. Aramis s'était dirigée directement vers sa demeure, songeant à une bonne bouteille qu'elle pourrait vider en…en faisait quoi ? On vidait les bouteilles en discutant avec des amis, pas seule et enfermée entre quatre murs ! Mais il était hors de question de répéter la même erreur qu'elle avait faite, quelques jours plus tôt. En entrant chez elle, Aramis se départit de sa rapière et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Des éclats de verre étaient toujours épars sur le plancher, sous l'endroit où avait été accroché, autrefois, un miroir. Aramis les regarda avec désintérêt.

_Tu n'es qu'une sale pute. _

Bien que le comportement d'Athos la rendait extrêmement triste, le support amical de Porthos et de d'Artagnan la revigorait et lui redonnait confiance. Elle s'occuperait d'Athos plus tard. D'abord, elle devait réfléchir à un plan pour se débarrasser du chantage de Rochefort ; et rien de tel qu'une bonne bouteille pour se réchauffer les esprits ! Aramis se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, ouvrant armoire après armoire, en se rendant bien compte que, de vin, elle ne conservait qu'une bouteille vide.

Un sourire malicieux passa alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle savait exactement où trouver un des meilleurs celliers de la ville, et par la même occasion, elle pourrait tester sa nouvelle idée. Elle monta rapidement à sa chambre, se changea, s'enveloppa hermétiquement sous sa longue cape, cala son feutre sur sa tête et sortit, se faufilant de le dédale des rues parisiennes.

Après être arrivée à destination et avoir frappé deux fois à la porte de la demeure, elle attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, espérant que la maison n'était pas déserte. Elle avait pourtant aperçu de la lumière au travers d'une fenêtre, à l'étage….Finalement, un bruit de verrous derrière la porte confirma une présence.

Dès qu'elle vit Rochefort dans l'embrasure, elle releva la tête et lui laissa voir son visage. L'homme, ne s'attendant pas à sa visite, fut visiblement surpris de la voir devant lui. De sous sa cape, elle sortit une bouteille et la retourna pour bien montrer qu'elle était vide.

« Je n'ai plus de vin…vous m'offrez à boire ? » fit-elle d'une voix nonchalante. Sans attendre d'être invitée, elle entra dans la maison en se déhanchant légèrement et, ôtant sa cape, laissa voir à son hôte les vêtements qu'elle portait : Un habit d'un bleu sombre qui contrastait avec la blancheur d'une fine chemise brodée…

* * *

Il était très tard lorsqu'Athos termina son tour de garde. Pris de remords, ses pas l'avaient dirigé vers la demeure d'Aramis. Il ne savait pas si, au lendemain, il trouverait la force pour lui parler ; il voulait ainsi profiter de sa fatigue pour tout lui avouer. Avouer quoi ? Il ne sut ce qu'il voulait lui dire, encore moins comment le dire…peut-être qu'en la voyant devant lui, il trouverait les mots justes ?

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais, déçu, ne reçu aucune réponse. Aramis n'y était pas. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Substitute for Love 7 **

« Encore… » avait murmuré Aramis d'une voix chaude.

Tendant sa coupe vide, elle laissa Rochefort remplir une seconde fois son verre d'un rare vin blanc qu'elle dégustait lentement. C'était la première fois qu'elle en buvait et avait été étonnamment surprise du goût beaucoup plus doux et fruité de ce nouveau breuvage. L'alcool œuvrait et faisait tomber ses inhibitions : aussi n'avait-elle pas été intimidée lorsqu'elle s'était sensuellement dénudée devant l'aristocrate qui, malgré son unique œil, l'avait dévorée du regard.

Calée dans le fond d'une immense baignoire de marbre, de l'eau chaude et fumante jusqu'aux épaules, les bras pendants de chaque côté, Aramis appréciait les mains expertes de l'homme qui, assis derrière elle, passait délicatement une brosse dans sa chevelure blonde alors qu'elle sirotait son vin. Parfois il allongeait ses doigts vers sa poitrine, les plongeait sous l'eau et massait ses seins doucement, tout en posant un sobre mais long baiser dans son cou. Les yeux fermés, elle penchait alors la tête par en arrière, émettant de petits sons gutturaux qui faisaient honneur à sa satisfaction. Elle ne savait comment Rochefort était au fait de tous ces infimes détails qui faisaient le bonheur de la gent féminine, elle en était toutefois fort aise ; Elle avait décidé que si elle était forcée de s'avilir afin de maintenir un semblant de bonne apparence, autant le faire avec prestige et profiter des avantages que cela pouvait lui apporter. Qui plus est, si elle voulait avoir le dessus sur cet homme, elle devait d'abord lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une catin, mais une _maîtresse_, et qu'elle voulait se faire traiter comme telle.

Ce fut donc avec une voix teintée de dédain qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait se baigner et qu'elle voulait boire, _mais pas du vin rouge_. Rochefort s'était empressé de satisfaire ses caprices, même s'il se doutait bien qu'Aramis feignait encore d'être arrogante. Mais, beau joueur, il s'était prêté à cette comédie, sachant trop bien que les bénéfices qu'il en tirerait en valaient la peine.

Il était encore au grenier, en train de peindre, quand il avait entendu qu'on frappait avec insistance à la porte de sa demeure. Ayant l'habitude de congédier toute sa maisonnée dès que le soleil se couchait, il avait d'abord ignoré le bruit, peu enclin à vouloir interrompre son activité. Mais l'œil bleu de la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui, peinte sur la toile, l'avait convaincu du contraire. Avec précipitation, il avait dévalé les escaliers pour aller ouvrir : et si c'était elle ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en revoyant, devant lui, cette même prunelle azur qui, au travers ses longs cils noirs, lui lançait un air de défi. Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, elle avait relevé le menton pour bien lui laisser voir son visage, caché par le grand feutre qui couvrait sa tête.

« Vous m'offrez à boire ? » étaient les seuls mots dont il se souvenait.

Aramis avait pénétré dans le manoir en le poussant légèrement hors de l'embrasure de la porte. D'une démarche qui n'avait rien de celle d'un soldat, elle s'était avancée plus à l'intérieur. Puis, d'un gracieux mouvement des mains, elle avait retiré son chapeau et fait tomber la cape qu'elle avait enroulée autour de ses épaules. Soulignant avec précision chaque courbe de son corps, le sombre pourpoint faisait ressortir l'éclat doré de sa longue chevelure. Un poing sur la hanche, son sourire mystérieux toujours collé sur sa bouche, elle lui avait ensuite dédié, par-dessus son épaule, un regard lourd de sous-entendus, avant de se diriger vers le boudoir avec le même déhanchement lascif qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte.

Elle voulait boire. Elle voulait se baigner. Après lui avoir servi un vin pâle et frais qu'il avait fait rapporter de l'étranger, il avait lui-même rempli d'eau chaude l'immense baignoire.

Il n'avait dit aucun mot, et elle n'avait que très peu parlé. Dans un silence rompu seulement par le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée située dans la pièce à côté, elle s'était sensuellement dévêtue devant lui. Il aurait juré voir Diane Chasseresse se préparant pour le bain et lui, pauvre Actéon prêt à se faire transformer en cerf, ne pouvait s'arrêter d'admirer son corps. Allant à l'encontre des canons de beauté de son époque, il avait toujours détesté les chairs molles et grasses de la plupart des femmes de son rang, épaissies par des années d'oisiveté et de gourmandise ; Ainsi Aramis, avec son air et son maintien qui – il le savait depuis longtemps – dégageait tout le prestige d'une noble famille de province, apparaissait comme le bon épi parmi l'ivraie : une jeune aristocrate, fière, belle et rebelle, intelligente, mais qui avait le corps parfait, selon ses critères à lui. Il aimait ses cuisses fermes, sa taille fine, ses bras forts, le découpé parfait - pas plus qu'il n'en fallait - de chacun de ses muscles cachés sous sa peau. C'était Artémis elle-même, rien de moins ! D'ailleurs Rochefort s'était souvent demandé si le choix du pseudonyme _Aramis_ n'avait pas été influencé par l'indomptable et chaste déesse grecque…

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus savoureux, de plus envoutant avec cette étrange mousquetaire, c'était que, au contraire d'Artémis, Aramis possédait toute l'ivresse amoureuse et suave de Vénus : la jeune femme était devenue beaucoup plus qu'un aphrodisiaque digne de l'Olympe. Elle était sa muse. Depuis cette curieuse soirée durant laquelle il avait appris son secret, elle occupait toute ses pensées. A un point tel que Rochefort s'était demandé, à juste titre, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Alors prenant sa Bible et relisant l'épitre aux Corinthiens –_L'amour est patient, l'amour est serviable, l'amour ne jalouse pas_…- il avait su que, non, ce qu'il ressentait pour la fougueuse blonde était loin d'être de l'amour. C'était plutôt une puissante fascination, une obsession frôlant le fanatisme.

Tous ses sens jubilaient chaque fois qu'il glissait ses mains sous l'eau et qu'il se mettait à tâter ses seins avec une infinie précaution. Puis, incapable de s'en empêcher, il posait longuement ses lèvres dans le creux de cou, savourant sa peau chaude et humide. Ses doigts remontaient alors lentement le longs de ses bras blancs avant de se poser sur ses épaules, de les masser doucement, alors que ses oreilles se délectaient des soupirs appréciatifs qu'elle laissait échapper. Il ne savait par quelle sorcellerie il arrivait à s'empêcher de ne pas la prendre et de s'unir à elle, malgré son entrejambe qui lui criait douloureusement son besoin d'être soulagée. Il avait toutefois beaucoup plus envie de la goûter, de la dévorer…à quelques reprises, il avait déposé la brosse qu'il utilisait pour peigner avec adulation sa longue chevelure dorée pour soulever doucement son menton et embrasser délicatement ses paupières nacrées.

De son côté, Aramis dégustait avec gourmandise chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Tout était si bon. Tous les gestes de Rochefort étaient dignes d'une princesse, voire d'une divinité : il était vraiment l'amant parfait. Comment ne pas succomber à de telles cajoleries ? Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, y avait-il une femme qui voulait se passer d'une telle ferveur, d'une pareille vénération ?

Soudainement, il semblait que Rochefort s'était figé et qu'il auscultait son épaule avec attention, passant avec retenue le bout de ses doigts sur une cicatrice étoilée. Une expression mi-regret mi-insatisfaction se lisait sur ses traits. Aramis eut un étrange sourire lorsqu'elle discerna l'objet de son intense fixation.

« Un cadeau d'un de _vos_ sbires… » fit-elle d'un ton blagueur.

Il regarda la plaie pendant encore un moment puis, comme en un geste d'excuse sincère, une ode à son courage pour avoir enduré une telle douleur, il se pencha et frôla l'épaule de ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, Aramis fut ensuite très émue de ce simple geste et devina à quel point Rochefort était un homme qui avait énormément souffert…

Lorsqu'il releva son torse, leurs yeux se croisèrent et un échange silencieux s'installa. Dans un clapotis discret, elle leva alors le bras vers son visage pour approcher la main de sa tempe. L'homme eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, tel un animal blessé et encore craintif, mais la laissa tout de même poser sa paume tout près du cache-œil noir. Elle glissa ensuite ses doigts derrière la nuque de Rochefort et, à l'aide de l'autre main qu'elle avait également relevée, attira la tête du comte vers elle avant de poser un baiser sur le sombre bandage qui cachait son œil blessé.

Il n'en fallu pas plus : Sans se soucier de ses vêtements, Rochefort se jeta dans le bain, enfourcha le bassin d'Aramis et pressa fougueusement sa bouche sur la sienne. Sans retenir la passion de son baiser, il l'embrassa avec une ardeur qui aurait fait l'envie de tout amoureux. Bientôt sa langue se faufilait entre les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme qui, prise au dépourvu, retournait à peine le geste et laissait échapper sa coupe sur le sol.

Un baiser? sur la bouche? Il semblait à Aramis que ce genre de manifestation ne devait être réservé que pour l'amour, le vrai. Était-elle amoureuse de Rochefort? Elle en doutait. Il était certes charmeur, et d'une étonnante adresse pour les jeux de la chair, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvé pour François et, nouvellement, pour Athos... Au souvenir du beau mousquetaire, le coeur d'Aramis se noua d'inconfort: tandis qu'elle l'aimait, Athos avait plutôt l'air de la détester.

Mais lui, Rochefort, était-il amoureux d'elle? Ce baiser était-il une invitation à un nouveau genre de relation? Combien de fois avait-elle entendu parler de mariages de raison dont les époux avaient finis par être très épris l'un de l'autre? Aimer Rochefort? Allons donc! Pourtant, il pourrait être si facile de s'abandonner, de venir dans ce manoir tous les soirs, sans arrière pensées, seulement pour venir discrètement cueillir les fruits d'un jeu interdit. Etre la véritable maîtresse de Rochefort…était-ce possible ?

Elle lâcha une exclamation quand elle sentit deux bras forts la soulever. Surprise, elle avait instinctivement enroulé ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Dans un assourdissant bruit d'eau coulant en cascades le long de leurs corps, Rochefort, portant Aramis dans ses bras, enjamba le bain et en sortit, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses vêtements mouillés qui s'égouttaient sur le plancher. Il se dirigea avec empressement vers la pièce attenante – sa chambre.

La seule chambre du comte était plus spacieuse que la demeure entière d'Aramis. Au centre, un vaste lit tendu de riches draps de coton blancs se dressait, majestueux, avec ses montants de bois finement sculptés. Encore une fois, le faste n'avait pas été épargné lorsque la décoration fut choisie : de nombreuses toiles représentants les unes des paysages, les autres des portraits de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, encadrées de moulures dorées, ornaient les murs de la pièce. Sur la gauche, juste à côté du petit boudoir où il avait fait installer son bain, la cheminée à l'imposant manteau partageait sa chaleur et sa lumière. Sur la droite, à l'extrémité opposée, une double porte s'ouvrait sur un petit balcon donnant sur les jardins intérieurs. De massifs meubles emplissaient à peine l'espace restant: deux larges armoires, un secrétaire, une table de nuit, et dans un coin, une table basse et des chaises rembourrées…D'épais et moelleux tapis turcs étaient déposés ça et là. Une fois de plus, tout n'était que luxe et grandeur.

Aramis fut déposée rapidement sur le lit avant que Rochefort ne s'empresse à se dénuder, rejetant avec désintérêt ses habits détrempés. Elle remarqua sa manifeste érection, expression du désir qui le consumait, qui se dressait contre le bas de son ventre. Elle rougit, réalisant que, bien que n'étant plus pucelle, elle ne s'était jamais attardée à regarder le membre d'un homme. C'était impressionnant ; presque troublant…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut lui aussi sur le lit, penché au dessus d'elle, que ses mouvements se firent soudainement plus lents, plus calculés, entièrement dédiés à la femme étendue sous son corps. Sa main caressa doucement la joue d'Aramis avant d'écraser, encore une fois, sa bouche contre la sienne dans un autre contact passionné. Elle le chassa brusquement, tant et si bien qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et qu'il tomba sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Sans un mot, son visage lui demandait, presqu'avec inquiétude, la raison de ce rejet.

A bien y penser…non, Aramis ne voulait pas être la maîtresse de Rochefort ; elle voulait qu'_il_ soit son amant. Plus question de le laisser avoir le dessus sur elle…elle était plus forte que cela ! Elle était Aramis, une femme qui avait dompté le monde des hommes ! Elle ne voulait plus se faire imposer, elle voulait diriger et avoir le contrôle.

« Couchez-vous sur le dos, » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et s'allongea tout en la regardant.

« Maintenant…je veux que vous enleviez ça. » Du doigt, elle pointa le cache-œil. « Ça m'intimide, » mentit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Rochefort fronça légèrement les sourcils et ne bougea pas.

« Allez ! » insista Aramis.

Très lentement, il ôta la petite pièce de tissu noir, révélant une paupière creuse et balafrée.

_Je te tiens !_ jubilait Aramis intérieurement. Si Rochefort lui obéissait et exécutait le geste qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, cela voulait signifier bien des choses : la première, c'était qu'elle, Aramis, avait le dessus sur lui, et non le contraire. Deuxièmement, son point faible était bel et bien son œil, ou plutôt celui qu'il lui manquait. La nuit dernière, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé « si cela avait été douloureux », et encore il y avait quelques instants à peine, lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sa paupière blessée et qu'il s'était mis à l'embrasser avec une passion fiévreuse…elle avait tout de suite su que son « attaque » avait atteint sa cible. Il était là, son tendon d'Achille, l'arme dont elle allait se servir pour arriver à ses fins.

Gêné, embarrassé, Rochefort avait relevé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et regardait le vide, refusant de croiser le regard d'Aramis. Il se sentait si nu sans son bandage, la honte d'avouer qu'il avait autrefois perdu un duel et d'exposer son handicap le submergeant complètement.

(See Mokugyo's pic that inspired me! Copy & paste the link)  
..

Il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de l'individu qui l'avait amputé. Rouge, rouge, rouge partout était son seul souvenir... Puis l'éclat mauvais d'une prunelle marron qui apparaissait entre deux mèches d'une longue chevelure noire et lustrée…

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » questionna Aramis en se penchant sur lui en posant sa main contre sa joue et le forçant à la regarder. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle poursuivit. « Cela ne doit pas être joyeux…certaines parties de votre corps ne peuvent pas mentir… » Elle passa distraitement un doigt sur le sexe ramolli de l'homme, le ranimant rapidement.

Rochefort empoigna ses deux bras et voulu inverser leurs positions, mais Aramis, ayant anticipé le mouvement, avait résisté au geste en le replaquant fermement contre le lit. En le regardant grogner, elle secoua la tête, amusée, un sourire indéchiffrable passant sur les lèvres. Elle caressa encore un peu le sexe plus que ravivé de Rochefort avant de passer une cuisse de chaque côté du bassin de l'homme, pressant son entrejambe contre son membre qui, durci, la suppliait de le laisser entrer en elle.

Qu'il était plaisant de le voir perdre le contrôle, de voir cet hautain comte sombrer à son tour dans la démence causée par cette délicieuse torture ! Elle se délectait à l'idée de le manipuler, de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Mais il était toutefois difficile pour elle de garder son calme, voulant elle aussi profiter du moment qui, elle le savait, allait bientôt se passer...

_Amusons-nous d'abord... _

Aramis frotta lascivement son sexe contre celui de l'homme, le sentant durcir encore plus. Dans un grognement, Rochefort empoigna ses hanches pour la soulever et positionner son membre à l'entrée de son orifice. Habilement, elle échappa à son emprise et se glissa entre les jambes du comte.

"Voyons, monsieur de Rochefort...ne précipitons pas les choses..." fit-elle avec raillerie.

Il rejeta la tête par derrière avec un profond soupir quand il sentit la langue de la jeune femme passer sur son érection. Il avait toujours adoré goûter le sexe des ses compagnes; c'était comme cueillir leur plus intime nectar...Mais se faire retourner la faveur par la plus belle des amazones!...Enroulant ses doigts entre ses cheveux blonds, il la maintenait dans cette position, ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête...

"Mais ça fait mal à la bouche, à force de garder la langue sortie comme cela..." se plaignit Aramis avec exagération en se frottant la mâchoire.

N'en pouvant plus, refusant de se faire interrompre dans sa jouissance, il l'empoigna solidement par les épaules, la jeta sur le dos et se glissa agilement entre ses jambes.

_Il perd le contrôle_, remarqua Aramis. _Tiens tiens... _

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Rochefort plongea rapidement son membre en elle en une série d'aller-retours de plus en plus rapide et effrénée. Chaque coup arrachait à la jeune femme une petite plainte délicieuse ; malgré l'absence de stimulation physique avant la pénétration, Aramis n'en fut nullement incommodée, s'étant mentalement bien préparée à cette éventualité. D'ailleurs, l'heure qu'elle avait passée dans le bain, à se faire cajoler par Rochefort, l'avait déjà bien excitée.

Toutefois, l'homme ralentit bientôt son rythme, réalisant qu'il s'était forcé à l'intérieur de sa compagne : son éducation noble reprenant le dessus, il voulu se retirer.

« Oh non ! » le désapprouva Aramis d'une voix geignarde, en enroulant ses cuisses autour de la taille de Rochefort. « Continuez ! » Quand il la sentit serrer ses muscles intérieurs autour de son membre, il s'abandonna tout entier à la poursuite de son orgasme. Il ne mit pas long à s'écrouler contre la mousquetaire dans un grondement satisfait, haletant et soulagé que sa torture ait pris fin.

Aramis dut admettre qu'il était très séduisant ainsi, penché sur elle, avec sa balafre et son œil clos, une mine très embarrassée sur le visage. Une vague de mélancolie l'envahit : Il y avait tellement de moments où il ressemblait tant à…

Pour la première fois de cette soirée, il parla :  
« Pardonnez-moi…ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de jouir avant ma partenaire… »

Elle sourit, mi-tendre mi-triste, en lui caressant le visage. _Mais je le sais trop bien, mon cher Rochefort…et je le voulais ainsi ! _

« Alors il ne reste plus qu'à vous faire pardonner ! » dit-elle, espiègle, tout haut en le repoussant doucement. Puis s'allongeant sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, elle tira les couvertures par-dessus son épaule.

« Euh… » avait commencé Rochefort, ne comprenant pas la raison de son geste. Pourquoi, contraire à son habitude, ne s'en allait-elle pas ? Et puis, il semblait injuste qu'elle n'ait pas sa part de plaisir…« Vous ne voulez pas… ? »

« Je dors. Laissez-moi tranquille, » l'interrompit-elle en grognant. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus envie de jouir.

Surpris, il ne s'objecta toutefois pas à son étrange conduite, se couchant même à ses côtés après avoir passé un bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne le repoussa pas, se collant même un peu plus contre lui…s'imaginant par contre que c'était un tout autre homme qui était à ses côtés ; un homme à qui elle aurait voulu faire perdre la tête, qui l'aurait prise sans retenue car ne pouvant contrôler sa passion amoureuse…

A défaut de l'amour, elle devait son contenter de son substitut.

_Sale misogyne…maudit Athos !…tout cela, c'est de votre faute ! _

Elle s'endormit, amère de sentir rejetée par le seul homme qu'elle aimait vraiment.

* * *

« Monsieur Athos ! » Une dame d'un âge indéfini accueilli le mousquetaire avec le plus grand sourire. « Il est tard…mais je suis bien heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Athos la salua en silence.

« La même que d'habitude ? » demanda la femme avec haussement de sourcil complice.

« S'il-vous-plaît, oui… » répondit poliment le mousquetaire.

Elle s'éclipsa, l'espace de quelques secondes, et revint avec une jolie femme à la pétillante prunelle bleue.

« Monsieur Athos ! » s'exclama cette dernière, joyeuse, en le serrant contre lui. « Vous êtes venu pour me voir ? »

« Vous savez bien que vous êtes la seule que je vois _ici_, Mélissa… »

Elle ne perçut pas la nuance dans les mots de son client, se contentant de gravir les escaliers en sautillant. « Alors…allons-y? »

Avec un imperceptible soupir triste, Athos suivit la jeune femme, admirant sa frêle silhouette et sa belle chevelure blonde qui tombait gracieusement entre ses épaules. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Substitute for Love 8 **

Le lendemain matin, Aramis fut heureuse de faire connaissance avec le passage dérobé qui reliait le manoir du comte de Rochefort à un sous-bois déserté aux limites de la capitale. Par chance, malgré le soleil scintillant, le temps était très frisquet et offrait la meilleure excuse pour s'enrouler sous une chaude cape; aussi Aramis n'avait pas été gênée de retourner chez elle, en plein jour, vêtue de son accoutrement un peu trop démonstratif pour celui d'un mousquetaire du roi.

Elle avait été plutôt déçue de devoir quitter la chaude et très confortable couche qu'elle avait partagée la nuit dernière. Rochefort n'avait pas interrompu son sommeil et ne l'avait réveillée doucement que très tard, en lui caressant le dos et en embrassant ses épaules nues. Il lui avait même offert un copieux déjeuner agrémenté d'un chaud et délicieux breuvage qu'il appelait « chocolat ». Une création du Nouveau-Monde, lui avait-il expliqué… Mais malgré toute l'attention qu'il lui dédiait, les pensées de la jeune femme étaient dirigées vers une tout autre personne…

C'est pourquoi, de retour chez elle, après s'être changée, elle se dirigea droit vers la caserne. Si Athos refusait de venir à elle, alors elle irait vers lui. Elle devait lui parler, du moins tenter d'expliquer ses mensonges et leurs pourquois, et peut-être...ses sentiments pour lui...Après être d'abord passée voir monsieur de Tréville, sa détermination fut toutefois mise à rude épreuve dès qu'elle eut finit de saluer Porthos et s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Athos.

"Que faites-vous ici?" demanda brusquement ce dernier en évitant visiblement de croiser son regard. Par contre, un tremblement presque imperceptible teintait ses paroles. Diantre…il n'avait pas voulu parler si durement…

"Athos, je vous en pr-" commença-t-elle.

"Le capitaine vous a donné un jour de congé...Re-retournez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous ne devriez pas être ici," poursuivit-il d'une voix sèche, à peine plus radoucie.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Aramis reçu ces phrases comme une gifle. Il aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'il ne voulait absolument rien savoir d'elle et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui parler et qu'il la haïssait, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. C'est donc avec les poings serrés, la lèvre inférieure mordue pour l'empêcher de trembler et la gorge serrée qu'elle cracha un "très bien" en tournant les talons, faisant tournoyer autour d'elle la cape enroulée sur ses épaules. Elle rebroussa chemin et quitta l'endroit rapidement, retenant des larmes de rage et de honte.

_Je vous déteste, Athos !...oui, je sais, je vous ai menti…mais bien à contrecoeur ! Le capitaine ne m'a pas autorisée à vous dévoiler mon secret, et vous le savez!... _

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Porthos, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre ses deux amis, écrasa violemment son poing dans le visage d'Athos. Puis, empoignant la manche de son aîné qui, encore sonné et le nez ensanglanté, n'offrit aucune résistance, il l'entraîna à l'écart.

"Pourquoi agissez-vous de cette façon?" cria-t-il lorsqu'ils furent complètement seuls, après l'avoir poussé dans un coin. "Ça ne vous ressemble pas ! Je comprends, jusqu'à un certain point, que vous pouvez être surpris, un peu choqué, ou confus...mais Aramis est notre amie! Elle n'a jamais manqué à son devoir, elle a sauvé nos vies à maintes reprises...le fait qu'elle soit une femme n'enlève rien à sa valeur!"

"Je le sais!" rugit Athos en guise de réponse. Il se tirait frénétiquement les cheveux en allant et venant dans l'étroit espace séparant l'hôtel de Tréville et le muret l'entourant. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! En fait, son sexe, supposément faible, lui conférait encore plus de courage et de vaillance !

Porthos fut surpris par cet éclat de voix qui n'avait non plus rien de l'Athos qu'il connaissait. Néanmoins, il poursuivit son interrogatoire. "Alors pourquoi l'évitez-vous comme la peste? Pourquoi lui dites-vous de s'en aller, de...de...-" Porthos cherchait ses mots mais Athos ne le laissa pas continuer.

"Parce que je l'aime!" hurla-t-il encore, hors de lui. Haletant, il regardait son ami le colosse qui lui, était complètement bouche bée par cette révélation. Voilà. Il l'avait dit! "Vous êtes content, maintenant?"

"Athos...je...je ne savais pas..."

Athos s'était effondré sur le sol et parlait maintenant plus calmement...pourtant, une certaine nervosité était encore perceptible dans sa voix. "J'ai toujours su, en dedans,-il se tapa la poitrine du doigt- que c'était une fille...J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire...enfin, une part de moi a réussi...Je devais me dire qu'elle était un homme..."

Porthos réfléchit puis grimaça, tentant de comprendre l'incohérence dans les propos de son compagnon.  
"Mais si vous l'aimez...n'est-ce pas justement plus simple si elle est une femme?"

Complètement confus, Athos se passa la main dans le visage. Que répondre?...il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec Aramis...il avait toujours pressenti qu'elle était femme, alors pourquoi semblait-il choqué d'en avoir enfin eu la confirmation?

Aramis !... Dès qu'il avait vu le portrait de ses défunts parents dans le manoir du baron d'Herblay, il avait su, de concert avec Porthos, que la petite enfant peinte entre les deux adultes n'était nulle autre qu'elle. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'avait pu baisser les yeux ; il savait, il l'avait toujours su !

"Je ne sais pas…Je n'y peux rien..." souffla-t-il sur un ton de découragement.

Mais ce qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer à quiconque était qu'il avait horreur des femmes, ou plutôt de l'emprise qu'elles pourraient avoir sur lui. Même après plus de dix ans, le souvenir de l'échec cuisant de son mariage le hantait encore. La voilà, la raison pourquoi la féminité d'Aramis lui faisait cet effet. En se convaincant qu'elle était un homme, il pouvait étouffer ses sentiments avec facilité. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était une femme, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de ne pas laisser cour à son amour…

Il avait peur…car il avait cru qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais. Ses émotions, il les avait rayées de sa vie en se jurant que plus jamais il ne serait amoureux. Mais pour la première fois, après tout ce temps, son cœur s'était remis à battre : Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard bleu de la gamine que le baron avait prénommée 'Renée'.

« Vous devriez lui parler, tout de moins…Vous lui faites de la peine, c'est évident… »

Le cœur d'Athos se serra. C'était bien là la dernière chose qu'il voulait : faire de la peine à Aramis ! Il s'en voulait tellement de laisser ses anciens souvenirs avoir le dessus sur sa raison et de le transformer en un homme grossier et inabordable.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder… » murmura-t-il. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas la force de lui parler, ou même de la regarder. Quelques instants plus tôt, il l'avait presque envoyée paître ! Ah, il avait bien su, la nuit dernière, qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de lui parler "à jeûn"!

« Ca fait sept ou huit ans qui vous la saluez tous les matins…qu'est-ce que ça change ? Morbleu, avez-vous peur des femmes ? » Le puissant rire de Porthos résonna alors.

Athos fixa le vide et sourit amèrement… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une grosse patte s'abattre sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami et la serra dans la sienne. « Merci, Porthos, pour votre amitié… » Puis il se retourna vivement vers le géant en le menaçant du doigt. « Mais pas un seul mot de cette affaire à quiconque ! »

« Vous avez ma parole ! » déclara le colosse en tendant la main pour aider son ami à se relever.

* * *

C'est avec un pas décidé qui ne démentait pas toute la colère qu'elle ressentait qu'Aramis franchit le portail de la cour intérieure du manoir du comte de Rochefort. Le même matin, elle n'avait pas songé qu'elle reviendrait à cet endroit aussi rapidement…

Semblable à la caserne des mousquetaires, l'endroit abritait quelques dizaines d'hommes qui ferraillaient et amélioraient leur techniques d'escrime ou de tir. Rochefort se trouvait parmi eux et discutait. Il se retourna dans la direction de la jeune femme pour lui faire face lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un à un, ses hommes cessaient leur entraînement et se taisaient. La réputation d'Aramis était connue de tous ; Mais que pouvait bien faire un mousquetaire en cet endroit ?

« Renvoyez ces abrutis, j'ai à vous parler ! » dit-elle à l'endroit du cyclope tout en balayant dédaigneusement la main en direction de ses subalternes. Elle employa volontairement les mots qu'il avait lui-même utilisés à son endroit, lorsqu'il était venu la rencontrer à la caserne la première fois. Elle s'imaginait qu'il allait comprendre l'allusion et retenir l'épée de ses soldats d'un silencieux mouvement du bras, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Dans le cas contraire, une bonne série de duels avec ces maroufles serait tout aussi bienvenue… Elle était de très mauvaise humeur ; embrocher quelques gardes du cardinal serait plutôt amusant…

Mais Rochefort, comme elle l'avait escompté, allongea le bras dès que les gardes eurent mis la main sur leurs pommeaux, les faisant taire sur le champ. Aramis aurait voulu rendre le fin sourire qu'il lui dédiait mais se retint.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour insulter mes hommes de cette façon…néanmoins, c'est avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé que je vous ferai goûter de mon épée… » Sarcastique, Rochefort lui renvoyait la même tirade.

Jouant le jeu, Aramis s'approcha de lui avec un air condescendant. « Je doute fort que vous voudriez que vos hommes entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire, monsieur… »

Malgré la comédie de leur échange, Rochefort ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer d'inconfort. Qu'avait à lui dire Aramis ? Lorsqu'il était allé voir la mousquetaire, c'était pour lui annoncer le prix de son silence…Avait-elle découvert quelque chose à son sujet ? Elle semblait plutôt de méchante humeur que sournoise…

Il déglutit discrètement. Et si c'était une de ses nouvelles dont les femmes apprenaient généralement le matin ? L'aristocrate n'était pas dupe : en forniquant de la sorte avec elle, il s'exposait à voir apparaître certaines…surprises…

« Fort bien… » dit-il à voix basse.

« A la bonne heure ! » Maintenant habituée aux lieux, elle se dirigea vers l'immense demeure, Rochefort la suivant après avoir sermonné ses hommes de se mêler de leurs affaires.

« Vous réalisez que l'entente entre nos corps de garde, qui semble si chère à votre capitaine et à Son Eminence, s'en trouvera mal, après votre déclaration ? » chuchotta-t-il sans la regarder.

« Vous vous en contrefichez autant que moi, Rochefort… » laissa-t-elle tomber avec désintérêt.

En effet, plus rien ne lui importait, mis à part se venger d'Athos. Tant pis s'il lui fallait faire pâtir tout le reste de la compagnie avec lui !

Rochefort eut un petit rire. « Vous me rassurez…j'avais eu la fausse impression que vous ramollissiez, ces derniers jours. »

Elle eu un hoquet hautain.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage quand elle réalisa que l'homme ne la suivait plus.

« Pas ici, » fit-elle avec un mouvement du menton, désignant le hall d'entrée de la demeure. « Je déteste me faire déranger… »

_Tout à fait adorable_, pensa le comte en gravissant à son tour l'escalier.

Il la conduisit dans son bureau personnel, celui que, à l'instar de Monsieur de Tréville, il utilisait pour travailler à ses affaires militaires. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce, se retourna, s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et croisa les bras.

«Ça vous convient, ici ? » fit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Pourtant Aramis ne souriait pas du tout. Après avoir fait tourner la clé dans la serrure et jeter la clé par-dessus son épaule, elle marcha rapidement vers l'homme d'un pas ferme et décidé, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle retira avec rage sa cape et son feutre, lesquels furent jetés au sol. A l'aide d'une seule main, la dizaine d'agrafes de son pourpoint sautèrent et furent presque arrachées sous la force du mouvement. Le bandage comprimant sa poitrine fut dénoué avec la même violence, révélant les courbes qu'il cachait jalousement.

Rochefort, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste, fut pris par surprise, si bien que lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il ne put retenir les mouvements de son interlocutrice : en poussant sur son torse, elle l'avait fait basculer vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à moitié couché sur le bureau.

« Mais que… ? »

Dans une leste enjambée, elle avait enfourché son bassin. Ses genoux reposaient sur la table, de chaque côté du comte. Après avoir détaché le pourpoint de l'homme de la même manière que le sien, elle en agrippa le col à deux mains, afin de se retenir de tomber s'il venait à Rochefort l'idée de se relever et de se dégager.

« Vous avez intérêt à être en forme et d'être plutôt brutal!… » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant d'attaquer son cou de ses lèvres. Une main glissa vers la culotte du comte avec l'intention de la détacher.

Rochefort ne voulait pour rien au monde l'interrompre, la laissant embrasser sa peau avec fougue, pinçant ses mamelons et le mordant gentiment. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant dominer dans ce sauvage et sensuel assaut…mais que pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Il savait qu'il en aurait l'explication quand, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule, les mains toujours agrippées à son pourpoint, il vit le dos et les épaules de la jeune femme être secoués petits mouvements saccadés tandis que, tout près de son oreille, il l'entendit renifler: elle pleurait. Lorsqu'il posa sa main dans son dos avec douceur, elle ne retint plus ses larmes.

Sous elle, Aramis le sentit se relever doucement, aussi laissa-t-elle ses jambes glisser mollement le long de celles de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tout deux debout.  
La tête toujours posée contre son torse, elle pleurait toujours, le frappant parfois avec douceur. Impossible de se leurrer: elle avait espéré que de faire rudement l'amour à Rochefort, s'imaginant qu'elle était avec son compagnon d'armes, lui donnerait ce qu'elle recherchait et comblerait le vide laissé par le grand trou qu'Athos avait fait dans son coeur. Elle voulait être forte, et montrer que son indifférence ne l'affectait pas, alors que son désir le plus cher était d'être aimée par celui dont son affection faisait l'objet.

Rochefort, de son côté, tout en caressant doucement la longue chevelure blonde de sa compagne, se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Une femme aux humeurs brusquement changeantes ? Ca n'annonçait rien de bon… « Que se passe-t-il ? » se risqua-t-il à demander, appréhendant la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

Aramis sanglota de plus belle. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rochefort – Rochefort, de tous les hommes qu'elle côtoyait !- se montre aussi tendre et attentionné, tandis que celui dont elle était éprise était distant et presque cruel ? Devait-elle se confier à son 'amant' ? Au diable, elle voulait maudire l'objet de son chagrin à haute voix! L'attitude de son collègue à son endroit la blessait plus que tout. En plus de voir son amour repoussé avant même d'avoir été déclaré, perdre un ami lui faisait encore plus mal. Tout ça pour être une femme au lieu d'un homme?

« C'est Athos ! » cria-t-elle avec fureur, sans toutefois relever la tête.

Rochefort serra les dents et retint ses doigts de ne pas se crisper derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, tout en levant son oeil avec une exaspération mêlée de jalousie et de colère lorsqu'il entendit ce nom : Athos. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'une femme en peine à cause d'un homme était une femme amoureuse dudit homme. Tiens, à bien y penser, il aurait préféré se faire dire qu'elle était enceinte de lui plutôt que de l'entendre prononcer le surnom de ce mousquetaire maudit...

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle n'était vraisemblablement pas amoureuse de lui qui contrariait le comte : en effet, il s'en contrefichait, qu'elle en aime un autre. Mais que cet autre soit Athos ? Ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. D'autant plus qu'il ressemblait tellement à…même un doigt passé légèrement sur son cache-œil ne lui rappela pas le nom de celui qui l'avait si honteusement blessé.

Par contre, il apprécia la suite du monologue d'Aramis qui, dans une suite de vociférations inaudibles, énumérait un à la suite de l'autre, en haussant la voix, les adjectifs qui l'inspirait en pensant à Athos: charognard, vaurien, imbécile, lâche, ingrat...Celui que Rochefort retint particulièrement est "misogyne": le borgne en déduit qu'Athos était maintenant au courant de la véritable identité de la mousquetaire mais qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier cet état de fait.

Rochefort caressa Aramis de plus belle alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Autant profiter de la situation... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Substitute for Love 9 **

« Allons…venez avec moi…je vais vous montrer quelque chose… »

Entrainant par la main, à sa suite, une Aramis qui séchait lentement ses pleurs, Rochefort la conduisit à travers un corridor qui n'était pas inconnu à la jeune femme. En effet, pour l'avoir emprunté deux années plus tôt, elle reconnu le chemin menant vers le grenier du manoir.

L'homme verrouilla derrière lui les portes qu'il franchissait, à chacune reprenant la main de la mousquetaire et s'expliquant : « Je déteste me faire déranger… »

Elle sourit de l'allusion à cette phrase qu'eux seuls en comprenaient le sens caché. L'amenait-il tout en haut pour forniquer ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie pourtant…elle aurait préféré boire de ce doux vin blanc qu'il lui avait servi la nuit dernière...

« Je veux boire…je veux me baigner… » se plaignit-elle, intentionnellement capricieuse. Elle était lasse d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir ragé. Elle se serait couchée, aussi…dormir…oh oui, dormir avec un bras d'homme enroulé autour de sa taille…se faire réveiller doucement avec de délicats baisers et l'arôme sucré de ce breuvage brunâtre…

Rochefort eut un petit rire. « Mais vous ne pensez qu'à ça, boire et vous prélasser dans votre bain ? Difficile de croire que j'ai affaire à un mousquetaire… quoique, non, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de flanc-mous…» ajouta-t-il, railleur.

_Les mousquetaires_…elle se rembrunit en pensant à la caserne, à ses amis, et à…

« Cessez donc de penser à cet imbécile. » La voix sèche de Rochefort la ramena à la réalité. Il avait raison, après tout. Se faire des idées noires à cause d'un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle ne la mènerait nulle part.

De son côté, Rochefort ne savait plus s'il devait ou non être contrarié par le fait qu'Athos était au courant de la féminité d'Aramis. La raison première de son étrange relation avec elle résidait dans le chantage qu'il exerçait sur elle : il l'avait menacée de répandre son secret. Il n'avait toutefois jamais eu l'intention d'ébruiter ces informations : il voulait en garder le monopole, et surtout ne jamais dire à Athos qu'elle était femme…

Mais maintenant qu'Athos savait...il ne pouvait plus faire du chantage sur elle; Et sachant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle le savait sûrement elle aussi...alors pourquoi était-elle revenue vers lui? Cela le laissait agréablement perplexe...

Il déverrouilla la porte du grenier et laissa la mousquetaire entrer d'abord.

Aramis remarqua que le grenier avait changé. Les instruments de torture étaient toujours présents, mais habilement dissimulés derrière de nombreux canevas, des chevalets de toutes tailles, des bocaux remplis de pinceaux de plusieurs grosseurs, des petits pots de peinture multicolores, des guenilles sales...Il y avait aussi deux longues tables dont le bois était taché de peinture. La fenêtre, dans le toit en pente, laissait pénétrer beaucoup de clarté. Le grenier était en effet le meilleur endroit pour installer...un atelier de dessin?

"Je ne savais pas que vous peigniez..." avoua-t-elle en regardant tout autour. En effet, Rochefort ne semblait rien avoir d'un artiste.

"C'est un passe-temps que j'apprécie beaucoup..."

Aramis s'approcha d'une large toile qu'on avait déposée par terre, contre un mur : Un superbe portrait d'une femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe et d'un chapeau rouge, tenant en mains un mousquet. Décidément, Rochefort avait un intérêt marqué pour les blondes militaires… Une incompréhensible vague de jalousie la submergea.

"C'est magnifique...qui est-ce?"

L'homme s'approcha derrière elle.  
"C'est un portrait que j'ai peint il y a deux ans...c'est mademoiselle Charlotte de Beaumont." **

« Vous…étiez amoureux d'elle ? » demanda Aramis en feignant un ton désintéressé tout en lui jetant un regard discret.

« Nenni… Et depuis ce temps, je ne l'ai plus revue.»

"Vous avez beaucoup de talent...c'est magnifique !" répéta-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir à affaire à une rivale. "Pourquoi ne l'accrochez-vous pas dans votre demeure? Vous avez assez de murs pour cela, il me semble!"

Il eut un petit rire. "Il était autrefois dans ma chambre, en effet...mais je vais le remplacer par un autre." Après avoir regardé la toile pendant quelques instants, il leva le regard sur son interlocutrice. "Vous voulez voir ma dernière création?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr."

Il se dirigea vers ce qui était visiblement son poste de travail: devant un tabouret se tenait un chevalet soutenant un large canevas couvert d'un tissu de lin. Il s'était mis à la retirer quand il s'arrêta. "Le portrait n'est pas encore terminé, par contre...il me reste à faire l'arrière-plan."

"Je comprends..."

Avec une infinie précaution, il souleva complètement le lin puis invita Aramis à contourner le tabouret pour s'en approcher. Dès qu'elle eut posé ses yeux sur le portrait, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle aurait juré se retrouver devant son propre miroir tellement la femme peinte lui ressemblait. Ressemblait? Mais non, c'était ELLE!

Assise sur un large fauteuil qui ressemblait presque à un trône, les mains et les avant-bras fermement posées sur les accoudoirs, la tête légèrement baissée mais les yeux levés vers son spectateur, l'Aramis du portrait, derrière un nuage de cils charbonneux, lançait à quiconque la regardait un regard de défi où luisait une étincelle moqueuse. Cette expression de malice était soulignée par un léger sourire énigmatique dessiné sur des lèvres roses et pulpeuses. La prestance que la femme dégageait était quasi palpable, d'abord parce qu'elle se tenait le dos bien droit, telle une reine; ensuite parce que sa jambe croisée par-dessus l'autre lui donnait un air décontracté qui dénotait tout de même qu'elle était en parfait contrôle de la situation. Enfin, le tout était sensuellement souligné par la démonstration des courbes de sa poitrine et de ses hanches...qu'accentuait un sombre pourpoint masculin qui n'avait pu être découpé que pour une femme.

"Qu'en dites-vous? Je voulais remplacer le portrait de Charlotte par celui-ci..."

C'était plus que parfait. Même quand François avait fait peindre son portrait, elle ne s'était pas tenue aussi bouche bée qu'en ce moment. En plus que tout le portrait dégageait tellement de sensualité... s'en était troublant.

"Il vous plaît?" demanda encore Rochefort, placé derrière elle, en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

"Rochefort, c'est..."

C'était parfait, certes. Mais beaucoup trop parfait. Pourquoi avait-il passé autant d'heures prostré au dessus de ce canevas pour peindre son portrait? Elle repensa à tous ses derniers moments passés avec lui: ses vêtements retournés bien propres et parfumés, la fois où ses gardes avaient couverts la bavure de l'aspirant-mousquetaire, le superbe pourpoint découpé pour elle, sa façon de satisfaire tout les caprices qu'elle s'amusait à inventer…! Et pour couronner le tout, ce portrait qui était aussi large que son bras était long!

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, elle ne voulait pas que Rochefort soit amoureux d'elle. Il était un incroyable amant, elle voulait être sa seule maîtresse, mais...elle ne voulait pas plus de sa part que les plaisirs charnels qu'il lui faisait découvrir.

Pendant quelques instants, elle le laissa enrouler ses bras autours d'elle et embrasser son cou avec une fièvre qui ressemblait trop à de l'-...

"Laissez-moi!" s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant soudainement, se faufilant entre ses bras comme une couleuvre. Elle le regarda, hautaine, avant de poursuivre. "Je ne veux pas de votre amour."

Le comte la regarda un instant, interloqué, puis fit pris d'un puissant rire, même si, intérieurement, il se sentit insulté qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aime?"

Paradoxalement, Aramis se sentit également blessée de se faire dire une telle chose. Vraiment, il n'y avait eut que François qui avait éprouvé de l'amour pour elle...

Rochefort s'approcha d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras. "Mais je ne peux pas nier que je vous désire follement..."

Alors qu'il parcourait la peau de son cou de baiser, Aramis poursuivit.

"Alors vous ne m'aimez pas?"

"Qu'en pensez-vous, mmm ? D'ailleurs, vous me détestez..." Pressant ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme, il lui souleva prestement mais délicatement la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

"Bien sûr que je vous déteste..."fit-elle en ignorant ses caresses, lesquelles se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. "Vous êtes mon ennemi, après tout. Et qui plus est, vous ne faites que m'utiliser!"

"Est-ce bien vrai? Pourtant, vous êtes revenue ici de votre plein gré, ce me semble...Hier soir, et ce matin… Je ne vous ai pas non plus forcée à me pousser sur mon bureau, ni à-..."

Elle grinça des dents, fâchée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler, elle l'avait donc interrompu.

"Puisque vous ne m'aimez pas...ça ne vous dérangera pas si je vous appelle _'Athos' _lors de notre prochaine rencontre, n'est-ce pas?"

Voyant qu'elle avait fait mouche en constatant l'air contrarié du cyclope, elle sourit.

_Petite salope_, pensa Rochefort_. Tu veux jouer? _  
Il lui retourna le sourire, mais Aramis ne perçu pas la fausseté de ce rictus.

"Non,...car il est mon ennemi," répondit l'homme avec calme, mais bouillant de rage à l'intérieur.

"S'il est votre ennemi...alors je le suis aussi!" Cette fois Aramis était tout sourire, fière de penser avoir gagné cette bataille verbale. « Oui…aujourd'hui, je vous appellerai '_Athos', _que ça vous plaise ou non ! »

_Sale garce pourrie. Tu veux jouer? Alors jouons... _

"Vous, mon ennemi?...Allons, comme vous y allez!" Forçant Aramis à reculer contre le mur, il étendit ensuite le bras pour ramasser un bout de corde qui pendait le long du mur derrière elle. "Je ne traite pas mes adversaires avec toute la délicatesse du monde, leur servant du vin et en peignant leur portrait..."

Très subtilement, il rapprocha les poignets de la mousquetaire. "Mes ennemis, je les attache, et je les torture..." Son corps pressé contre le sien, il rit doucement, entraînant Aramis dans son hilarité. Il pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, leurs bouches se touchaient presque.

"Alors, _Athos_, si je ne suis pas votre ennemie, et si vous ne m'aimez pas non plus, que suis-je alors?" souffla-t-elle, son souffle caressant les lèvres de l'homme.

Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Rochefort, elle devina qu'elle s'était fait bernée et qu'elle était tombée dans son piège: sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il lui avait lié les mains!

"C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, ma belle!" rétorqua-t-il avec une noire malice.

TCHAK! Dans un vif mouvement, le borgne avait saisi le reste de la corde et l'avait tirée vers lui.

FOUTREDIEU! Au travers tout ce désordre artistique, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la corde, qui paraissait si banale, était en fait passée au travers d'un anneau incrusté dans le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête! En tirant sur le bout opposé du câble, Rochefort l'avait ainsi forcée à relever ses mains liées biens hauts dans une inconfortable position avant de nouer rapidement les liens à l'anneau.

"Détachez-moi sur le champ!" cria-t-elle en vain. En effet, Rochefort l'ignora, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il lui fit face de nouveau, le cœur d'Aramis manqua un battement: il avait un fouet en main. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'accota contre le mur à ses côtés.

.com/albums/c231/ZelasHellmaster/A-Rwhip_

"Voyez-vous...la dernière fois où vous vous êtes retrouvée attachée dans ce grenier, nous avons été interrompus..." Il tourna intentionnellement la tête en direction de la fenêtre percée dans l'entre-toit. "Mais puisqu'aujourd'hui, aucun de vos amis sait que vous êtes ici, nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés...Alors, je vous le demande encore une fois: où est le duc de Buckingham?"

Aramis cligna des yeux. Mais...mais le duc était mort depuis longtemps! Le comte devenait-il fou?

"De quoi parlez-vous?"

"Vous le prenez ainsi? Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Très bien...Jussac,-il se tourna vers un Jussac invisible- ôtez-lui son pourpoint et fouettez-le!"

Cette fois, Aramis compris l'allusion. Rochefort s'amusait à rejouer la scène où il l'avait amenée dans ce même lieu pour l'interroger sur Buckingham!

"Je ne parlerai jamais!" fit-elle avec tout son sérieux, mais intérieurement très amusée. Elle se délectait d'avance de découvrir les nouvelles façons dont il la ferait jouir...un interrogatoire sensuel? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela!

"Vous feriez mieux de parler, avant qu'on vous fouette à sang!" Il s'était approché d'elle, son air prédateur plâtré sur son visage. Les deux mains sur le collet du pourpoint d'Aramis, il l'avait regardé un bref instant avant d'ouvrir le vêtement avec violence ; cette fois, quelques pauvres agrafes n'avaient pas résisté à cet assaut et tombèrent sur le sol.

L'air frais sur sa poitrine mise à nue la fit frissonner de froid, mais aussi d'impatience. Elle lui dédia un sourire impie. « Torturez-moi comme vous le voulez, _Athos_ !…je ne vous dirai rien. »

"Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, mousquetaire..." Rochefort, un air de pur dégoût sur le visage, la fit pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face au mur. Après une petite pincée sur son derrière, laquelle la fit se mordre les lèvres de plaisir, il recula de quelques pas. Aramis ne bougea pas: elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, et cela ajoutait à l'intensité du moment...Comment allait-il la toucher la prochaine f-

CRACK!

Les yeux écarquillés à la fois de surprise et de douleur, Aramis ne fit entendre qu'un son étranglé tellement était grande sa stupéfaction: le fouet s'était abattu dans son dos avec une violence qu'elle avait rarement expérimentée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends? Vous me faites mal ! » hurla la jeune blonde par dessus son épaule, à l'intention du comte. Heureusement pour elle, il avait changé d'arme, ayant échangé son fouet de cuir, qui lui aurait lacéré les chairs, contre un fouet de cordes.

« Vous m'en voyez naaaavré ! » fit-il sans aucune once de regret dans ses paroles. « Vous vouliez savoir si vous étiez mon ennemie ou non ?... Je vous montre ici comment je traite mes ennemis...Vous pourrez donc vous faire votre propre idée! »

CRACK!

Le fouet fendit l'air dans un second sifflement avant de pincer le dos d'Aramis.

« Allez-vous enfin parler ? » demanda l'homme en faisant claquer son arme dans la paume de sa main.

« A-allez au diable ! » Aramis se serra les dents solidement et appuya sont front contre le mur devant elle.

Rochefort, comparé à la veille où il s'était volontairement montré si doux avec elle, prenait toutefois, à cet instant, un plaisir fou au supplice qu'il infligeait à la mousquetaire. Il voulait la punir pour s'être moquée de lui, pour avoir osé penser qu'elle pourrait lui imposer un sobriquet aussi ridicule qu'il était celui de son compagnon d'armes- _Athos_ !-, et enfin pour avoir dit…

Chassant ses dernières pensées de sont esprit, il serra les dents de rage et envoya l'extrémité de l'arme s'abattre contre Aramis une fois de plus. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put réprimer une plainte malgré ses lèvres fermement serrées.

« Allez… » commença l'aristocrate, d'un ton menaçant mais néanmoins railleur, « dites-moi encore combien vous aimez cet abruti d'Athos ! »

C'est ça…qu'Athos ne retourne pas les sentiments que lui dévouait Aramis ne faisait que promouvoir sa cause à lui, Rochefort. Car Aramis, frustrée, continuerait à se jeter dans ses bras pour assouvir ses passions…et lui, sans avoir à payer le tribut de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse, serait là pour récolter les fruits interdits…

« Taisez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, puisque vous ne m'aimez pas ? » ragea-t-elle.

Maudit soit ce Rochefort ! Comment faisait-il pour toujours… ?  
Honteuse, elle se cogna librement la tête contre le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée. CRACK! Ce n'était pas humain, ce traitement !…C'était simplement, horriblement, scandaleusement trop…

Trop bon ! C'était divin et infernal en même temps ! Un tel plaisir ne pouvait être que péché ! Comment Rochefort faisait-il pour toujours alimenter son désir de la plus délicieuse des façons? Elle devait être complètement dérangée pour se surprendre à vouloir qu'il la frappe à d'autres endroits également…Tiens sur l'intérieur des cuisses…ou sur le derrière…oh oui sur le derrière…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le fouet s'abattit beaucoup plus bas que lors des coups précédents. CRACK! En guise de réponse, elle émit une faible plainte mais se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de révéler l'étendue de son excitation.

Elle voulait qu'il la touche…son entrejambe particulièrement. Seulement sentir son intimité frotter contre son sous-vêtement lui faisait réaliser combien son sexe était sensible, et…ohmondieu, complètement mouillé. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne sauvagement, en la menaçant de révéler son secret, de la tuer, de tout avouer au capitaine, qu'importe la raison ! Alors elle n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux et s'imaginer les yeux de glace de son confrère la dévorant avec concupiscence…

Avant qu'il ne la frappe encore, elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Le visage pourtant rougit par le désir et l'impatience, il ne remarqua pas combien elle le suppliait de lui accorder une de ses enivrantes caresses…elle serait sa catin, oui sa catin, s'il le voulait. _Mais touchez-moi…touchez-moi ! _

Il se rapprocha d'elle, amusé de voir qu'elle semblait être sur le point de céder, ses beaux yeux suppliants paraissaient l'implorer de mettre fin à sa torture.

« Alors…vous décidez-vous enfin à avouer ? » Il lui empoignant le menton avec rudesse, rapprochant son visage du sien. Dieu qu'elle était désirable, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes…mais pas question de le lui faire savoir !« Vous feriez mieux de vous soumette et d-.. »

Tant pis. La promiscuité était beaucoup trop tentante pour la jeune femme.

Deux lèvres plaquées sur les siennes, Rochefort émit un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Aramis se forcer rapidement un passage pour s'introduire dans sa bouche : c'était bien le dernier geste auquel il s'attendait, un baiser des plus passionné ! Oubliant son fouet, le laissant glisser entre ses doigts, il retourna le baiser avec le double de la ferveur. Embrasser Aramis était la plus ultime des douceurs qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée. Sa peau, chaude et parfumée, ne semblait que l'appeler à se faire dévorer, se faire explorer avec une sensualité suprême. Tout chez cette femme inspirait la passion, le dépassement, le nirvana !

Aramis se laissait maintenant pendre au bout de ses liens, ses jambes flageolantes ne la supportant plus que très mal. Elle voulait que leur baiser soit plus profond, qu'il fusionne son corps au sien…l'urgence de la situation était telle qu'elle se contrefichait complètement du vrai Athos. Pourquoi se torturer dans une relation à sens unique quand il pourrait être si facile de s'abandonner tous les jours dans les bras d'un homme qui lui vouait déjà une obsession démesurée ?

A bout de souffle, leurs bouches se séparèrent.  
« Encore ! » supplia tout de suite la jeune femme.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau et sa main se glissa prestement à l'intérieur de la culotte d'Aramis, se frayant aisément un chemin vers son sexe. Dès qu'il la toucha à cet endroit, elle gémit profondément avant de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres de son partenaire. Sous ses doigts, le sexe mouillé d'Aramis lui lançait un message clair : loin d'avoir déprécié de faire connaissance avec son fouet, il était évident qu'elle en aurait redemandé ! Est-ce que cette fille aimait à ce point se faire humilier ? Ou était-elle tellement originale qu'elle prenait plaisir à la douleur ? Rochefort, se souvenant de la première nuit où elle était venue le rencontrer, retint la première option : Aramis aimait se faire acculer au pied du mur, se faire forcer, se faire prendre sauvagement…la belle Amazone, seule dans un monde d'hommes, s'émoustillait sans doute des histoires grivoises de ses confrères…

Rochefort n'eut aucune difficulté à introduire ses doigts à l'intérieur de la mousquetaire, sentant les muscles internes de la belle s'y agripper. Aramis, les yeux fermés, ne retenait plus aucun soupir, aucun gémissement, aucune plainte à l'honneur de son extase. Elle se mouvait en déplacements circulaires, ou en vas-et-viens, dépendamment du contact qu'elle souhaitait approfondir. Elle était si belle, les paupières closes, sa bouche entrouverte, complètement soumise et abandonnée à l'accomplissement de son orgasme… Sans retirer sa main, le comte recula d'un pas pour mieux l'admirer : comme lors de cette soirée où il l'avait caressé son intimité alors qu'elle était complètement saoule, il se délectait d'avoir tout le loisir de la voir jouir sans réserve, sans aucune pudeur. Cette délicieuse vision avait rendu son propre membre si dur, si raide, qu'il le faisait souffrir. Sans aucun doute, Athos devait être l'homme le plus aveugle de sa race pour passer outre cette ensorcelante guerrière ! Même lui, avec un seul œil, avait plus de jugement ! Mais qu'importe…Aramis serait à lui, et à lui seul !

Sous sa dextre, il la sentit se cambrer et se raidir alors que, retenant sa respiration, elle n'émit plus un son pendant un court moment. Ses sourcils relevés accusaient son incapacité à poursuivre davantage cet exercice lascif et sensuel ; ses mains étaient blanchies, à force de tirer sur ses liens ; ses ongles, fermement plantés dans ses paumes, avaient imprimé une série de croissants rouges dans la peau.

Son orgasme se manifesta par une exclamation frôlant le cri…ou des pleurs ? Aramis avait refoulé toute sa pudeur dans un coin reculé de son esprit…seul lui importait son plaisir…et reprendre son souffle : ses bras, étirés de cette façon, rendaient sa respiration laborieuse…Rochefort le remarqua sans doute car il défit rapidement le premier nœud, celui qui retenait les liens à l'anneau, mais la laissa les poignets attachés. Elle s'écroula entre ses bras et se laissa déposer doucement sur le sol. Elle ne broncha aucunement lorsqu'il détacha sa culotte et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes, jusqu'aux genoux. Puis, la forçant à se tenir sur ses coudes et genoux, il s'introduisit en elle.

Elle cria encore lorsqu'il y glissa son membre. C'était si bon, d'être pénétrée après l'orgasme!…il lui semblait que son intérieur était intégralement réceptif à toutes les sensations que lui procurait cette union pécheresse. Une main chaude se faufila vers sa poitrine, massant doucement ses seins. Penché contre son dos, elle pouvait entendre Rochefort gémir à son tour, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus rapide et profond. Ses mouvements s'accentuaient aussi : il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin en elle…Elle ne sut plus si c'était douloureux ou délicieux, tellement la frontière entre les deux mondes, comme au moment où il l'avait fouettée, était mince. Enfin, la pénétration se fit de plus en plus rapide, signe qu'il approchait du but à son tour ; son membre semblait vouloir la défoncer tellement il la prenait rudement, chaque fois qu'il s'introduisait arrachant à Aramis un autre cri. Lui aussi, dans un dernier grondement, s'écroula contre elle, ses mains fermement agrippées aux hanches de sa partenaire alors qu'il explosait sa jouissance.

Aramis, encore tremblante, se laissa choir contre le sol complètement, entraînant avec elle le corps de Rochefort pressé contre le sien…Mais les battements du cœur de l'homme résonnaient toujours aussi faux dans son dos. C'était tellement compliqué…Pourtant tout était si agréable dans les bras de Rochefort…même ses rictus narquois, ses insultes, sa torture ! N'était-ce pas justement un signe qu'il y avait possibilité de rapprochement ?

Lorsqu'elle roula sur le dos, elle rencontra le regard de l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle passa ses poignets liés derrière le cou du comte pour l'attirer pour un baiser. Mais, l'excitation et l'impatience volatilisées, il semblait plus difficile d'accepter cette bouche contre la sienne…L'éclat d'une longue chevelure ébène se présenta derrière ses paupières closes…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Athos. Allez-vous en…_

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à se convaincre réellement…

** Voir Épisodes 9 et 10. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Substitute for Love 10 **

Seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, assis sur le bord de son lit, Rochefort était absorbé dans ses pensées. Les coudes sur les genoux, les bras pendant entre ses jambes, il fixait le vide tout en se questionnant…

Il s'enlisait lentement dans un jeu plus que dangereux…

Il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Aramis, nue, dormait à ses côtés ; Ils avaient forniqués tout l'après-midi.

Un jeu doublement dangereux…L'idée de la rendre enceinte traversa encore son esprit. Qu'allait-il faire si, un matin, elle lui annonçait la venue d'un futur comte de Rochefort ? Il s'imagina la belle blonde se tenant à ses côtés, vêtue d'une ample robe qui tentait vainement de camoufler une énorme panse. Il secoua vivement la tête ; Aramis ? Vêtue d'une robe ? Allons donc !

Elle était tellement plus belle, plus désirable, habillée en homme…Attachée dans le grenier, le suppliant des yeux de l'embrasser…car il avait finalement compris que ce n'était pas la torture qu'elle avait souhaité voir prendre fin : ce qu'elle quémandait avec tant d'ardeur, c'était qu'il la prenne, qu'il la touche…Encore une fois, il n'avait pu lui résister, et il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle désirait. Il avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'un objet de désir charnel, mais voilà qu'au contraire, il lui manifestait beaucoup - trop sans doute- de tendresse. Son obsession pour elle avait prit des proportions démesurées…

Il déglutit nerveusement. Serait-il amoureux ?

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aime ? _  
Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas…

Il se retourna encore vers Aramis pour un court instant.  
Et elle ? Non, elle le détestait…

Mais pourquoi revenait-elle toujours à lui ? Était-elle à ce point frustrée ? Ou bien était-ce elle qui l'utilisait ? La proie était devenue le prédateur ?

« Mmmm… » La jeune femme s'étira comme un chat en se réveillant. Se frottant les yeux et battant les paupières, elle fut surprise de constater que Rochefort la regardait avec intensité.

« Drôle de manière de me souhaiter le bon matin ! » grogna-t-elle en s'assoyant.

« Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi… »

Elle parut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis émit une expression faciale qui signifiait qu'elle s'était en effet trompée…Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreilles et s'étira d'avantage, cette fois avec le sourire. « Tous les jours devraient être comme aujourd'hui ! Manger, boire, dormir-…» D'un vif mouvement de la main, elle attrapa le bras de Rochefort et le força à se pencher au-dessus d'elle. « -…faire l'amour tout l'après-midi… » Elle voulu s'approcher de son visage pour l'embrasser mais l'homme l'en arrêta à l'aide d'une question.

« Êtes-vous enceinte ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interloquée par cette question absurde. « P-pa-pardon ? »

« Portez-vous un enfant ? Le mien ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Elle se releva et le repoussa durement, toute sa sensualité ayant disparu. Elle lui lança un regard noir, exprimant ainsi sans un seul mot tout son agacement. « Vous devenez fou ? »

Il soupira, exaspéré, et lui tourna le dos, retournant s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas complètement tort, après tout. Coucher de la sorte avec un homme ne pouvait, éventuellement, que lui apporter de mauvaises surprises, même si elle avait toutes les raisons de croire que son rythme de vie de mousquetaire avait grandement fait chuter sa fertilité. Comment en effet expliquer que, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la garde du roi, ses saignements avaient presque complètement disparus, alors qu'ils revenaient autrefois tous les mois ?

Voyant qu'elle l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, elle continua d'une voix radoucie.  
« Je…je ne sais pas…ça ne s'apprend pas comme ça… »

Elle déglutit à son tour. Et si elle en arrivait à devenir grosse ? Est-ce que Rochefort lui proposerait de l'épouser… ?  
Elle rougit en s'imaginant aux côtés du comte, dans une église, face à un prêtre…C'est sa famille qui serait contente !

Elle chassa ces images de son esprit. Rochefort ne l'aimait pas.  
« De toute façon, je connais bien des méthodes pour se débarrasser d'un tel fardeau, » laissa-t-elle tomber avec désintérêt, quoiqu'elle se demandait si, advenant qu'elle soit en état de grossesse, elle aurait réellement recours à un pareil procédé. « Une petite infusion de menthe pouliot et-… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le comte l'avait interrompue.

« Tuer un enfant ? Mais c'est péché ! » s'écria-t-il en lui faisant face, complètement indigné.

Elle leva le nez. « Et forniquer hors des liens du mariage n'est pas péché, je suppose ? »

Il resta coi.

« Et pour avoir tenté de m'assassiner, ainsi que mes camarades, mmm ? Ne venez surtout pas me parler de péché, monsieur de Rochefort ! »

Ils se regardèrent, silencieux, pendant un long moment. Aramis baissa le regard la première en se recouchant sur les oreillers. Rochefort la suivit, s'allongea à ses côtés et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi… » murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit ici, alors… » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Je vous réveillerai demain matin. En attendant…je nous fait servir le repas ?»

Elle émit un petit gloussement appréciatif tout en passant avec absence les doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son amant.

Était-il vraiment nécessaire, pour une femme, d'être amoureuse pour vivre aux côtés de son époux ?

* * *

Athos recula d'un pas pour voir s'il n'y avait pas signe de vie à l'intérieur, comme la lueur d'une bougie ; La demeure d'Aramis semblait déserte. Il avait eu beau frapper plusieurs fois : aucune réponse. Il était même retourné chez lui pour aller chercher la clé de la maison de la jeune femme : peut-être refusait-elle de lui parler ? Après tout, il s'était conduit comme le pire des rustres, le matin même…

En entrant, il constata avec déception que la maison était belle et bien inoccupée.

« Mais où est-elle ?... »

* * *

Le lendemain fut une autre de ces journées ensoleillées qui ne pouvaient que rendre quiconque d'excellente humeur. Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'Aramis quitta le manoir de Rochefort en catimini avant de se rendre à la caserne. L'appel se fit sans anicroche, même si Athos se montrait toujours aussi distant avec elle. Elle remarqua toutefois qu'il lui dédiait certains coups d'oeil dérobés... La jeune femme se s'en soucia toutefois guère et l'ignora à son tour, bien décidée à remettre à son compagnon d'arme la monnaie de sa pièce.

Après avoir été convoqués au Louvre pour une affaire à laquelle Aramis n'avait prêté aucune attention, les mousquetaires furent assignés à leur tâches quotidiennes. La vie reprenait son cour normal pour la jeune femme... Elle allait suivre ses camarades lorsqu'elle perçu, au fond du couloir, l'éclat brunâtre d'un large feutre orné d'une belle plume blanche. Elle sourit et, faisant discrètement faux-bond aux mousquetaires, se dirigea en direction opposée, faisant volontairement sonner les talons de ses bottes sur la tuile afin d'attirer l'attention.

Rochefort se retourna vers la personne qui s'approchait. Son oeil s'ouvrit de surprise et il interrompit subitement la conversation qu'il tenait avec Jussac: il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir si rapidement.

Aramis passa outre sans le regarder tandis que Rochefort la suivait du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un tournant.

"Monsieur de Rochefort?..." Jussac toussota et attira l'attention de son supérieur vers lui. "Vos ordres?"

Le comte bégaya sa réponse et renvoya rapidement son homme afin de suivre la belle mousquetaire. En tournant le coin, il la vit, adossée contre le mur, immobile...comme si elle l'attendait?

"Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt..." fit-il à mi-voix.

"Je partais, justement..."  
Elle allait s'éloigner quand il l'en arrêta en posant s a main contre le mur derrière elle, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

"Essayez-vous de m'échapper?" demanda le comte en se penchant vers elle.

Elle rit doucement en baissant les paupières pour un instant, avant de les remonter vers son interlocuteur, le regard rempli d'arrière-pensées. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille, son souffle chaud courant sur le cou de l'homme le faisant frissonner.

"Les murs ont des oreilles...et il parait, selon les dires de mes voisines, que je gémis de façon très éloquente... Que dirait-on de vous, monsieur de Rochefort, si on apprenait que vous courtisez un mousquetaire?"

D'un discret mouvement du poignet, elle lui caressa suggestivement l'entrejambe, le faisant sursauter. Il allait aussi pousser un petit gémissement quand Aramis l'en arrêta en plaquant doucement sa main contre sa bouche en lui souriant.

"Mais contenez-vous, Monsieur le comte!" le nargua-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Elle retira sa main doucement.  
"Et puis," poursuivit-elle. "J'ai menti, l'autre jour." Elle passa délicatement le dos de son doigt contre son cache-oeil. "Ca ne m'intimide pas du tout...au contraire...je trouve ça presque charmant..."

Elle allait s'éloigner de nouveau car il l'arrêta encore. "Moi aussi, j'ai menti..." Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa longuement son cou, juste au bas de l'oreille, avant de chuchoter. "Je n'aurais jamais révélé votre secret à quiconque..." Lorsqu'il recula, l'homme remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son sourire moqueur.

Tout en s'éloignant, il continua, pour un moment, de la regarder par dessus son épaule, un sourire narquois dessiné sur ses lèvres. Rochefort se perdit dans ses rêveries. Pourra-t-il patienter jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au moment où il pourrait la revoir et lui faire savoir combien son geste l'avait perturbé? Si elle ne venait pas à lui, il irait à elle...

_Que dirait-on si on apprenait que vous courtisez un mousquetaire? _

On en dirait bien des choses! pensa-t-il avec amusement. La belle mousquetaire...

Son sourire béat tomba aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçu, se dirigeant dans sa direction, le pourpoint rouge d'Athos. Rempli de rage et de jalousie, il crispa imperceptiblement les poings. S'il y avait eu un semblant de complicité entre les deux hommes lors de l'affaire du Masque de Fer, elle avait maintenant complètement disparue.  
A cause d'une femme, désirée d'un homme dont elle ne voulait pas, mais éprise d'un autre qui la repoussait. Un étrange triangle amoureux s'était installé entre ces trois personnages, et Rochefort s'en voulait de se laisser emporter de la sorte. Le code d'honneur aurait du faire en sorte qu'il provoque Athos en duel pour assurer sa supériorité sur Aramis... Mais perdre la tête, et -s'avoua-t-il modestement - risquer de perdre la vie dans un duel pour une femme - une mousquetaire, une travestie, qui plus est! - ne lui ressemblait guère.

Mais Athos...ATHOS! Ses mâchoires se serrèrent autant que ses poings. C'était cet homme maudit qui gâchait tout et qui la rendait si...inaccessible! Mais, sans broncher, il continua de marcher en direction de son némésis.

Le vétéran mousquetaire le salua poliment et voulu engager la conversation, mais s'arrêta net. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur le champ. Le conte lui avait dédié, avec son seul oeil, un regard si noir, si haineux, qu'il l'avait complètement glacé, tellement qu'il en avait retenu son souffle. Athos le regarda partir, totalement abasourdi. Pourquoi?

Un bruit attira son attention derrière lui: provenant du même endroit où était apparu Rochefort s'avançait maintenant Aramis qui, perdue dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Athos déglutit et regarda autour de lui: le couloir était désert.

_Fais un homme de toi et parles-lui!_

Il s'avança avec hésitation et la salua, se remémorant les conseils de son ami Porthos: commencer par la saluer comme d'habitude.  
"B-bonjour Aramis."

Elle sursauta, leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda quelques instants avant de détourner subitement la tête, ce geste faisant voler à sa suite son épaisse chevelure blonde. Au même moment, Athos sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

Quelle était cette étrange odeur? Une odeur familière, certes, mais qui n'était PAS celle d'Aramis. Pourquoi Aramis ne sentait pas la vanille, comme à son habitude? Pourquoi portait-elle une fragrance qui n'était pas la sienne?

Presque hypnotisé, il la fit reculer contre le mur.  
"Pourquoi sentez-vous la lavande?" demanda-t-il, complètement obsédé par ce fait.

Aramis rougit furieusement, honteuse qu'il ait si facilement remarqué ce détail. Ses vêtements, que Rochefort avait fait parfumer!

"Ce-cela ne vous regarde pas!" Elle le poussa rudement et s'éloigna rapidement sous les yeux d'Athos, qui, encore sous le choc, ne tenta pas de la suivre.

"Raté," fit une voix derrière lui lorsqu'Aramis eut disparu. Porthos émergea d'un racoin en se massant les tempes. "Votre approche était complètement ratée. Avez-vous toujours été aussi abruti avec les femmes?"

L'aîné poussa un soupir rempli de rage et d'exaspération, puis se massa le crâne à son tour.

"_Pourquoi sentez-vous la lavande?" _imita le géant. "Athos, si Aramis a envie de parfumer ses vêtements de lavande, ça ne vous regarde pas, en effet!"

"Ce n'est pas le parfum d'Aramis..." laissa tomber Athos, songeur.

Porthos abatti son énorme main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Un autre renifleur de parfums...vous vous entendriez bien avec d'Artagnan!..."  
Le puissant rire du colosse empli le couloir vide du Louvre alors qu'il entrainait son compagnon vers l'extérieur.

En sortant du palais, ils croisèrent Jussac qui, songeur, maugréait à voix basse. Pourquoi son maitre, depuis l'affaire de Buckingham, vouait-il une haine particulière à Aramis mais que, depuis quelques temps, semblait jubiler dès qu'il le voyait?

"Ça va, Jussac?" demanda Porthos, jovial.

Le garde du cardinal soupira. Il aurait aimé se confier, mais pas question de le faire auprès d'un mousquetaire!

"Oui, merci," mentit-il. "Et vous, messieurs?"

La réponse du garde trompa sans doute Porthos, qui s'engagea dans une longue conversation sur tout et rien, mais pas Athos. Ce dernier n'eut toutefois pas le loisir d'approfondir sa réflexion qu'un petit raclement de gorge attira son attention derrière lui.

"Hum hum..."

"Ah, Le Quermeur!" En se retournant, Athos remarqua l'air inquiet de l'apprenti.

"Je peux vous parler, monsieur?"

"Mais oui!"

"En privé..." fit le jeune homme, visiblement nerveux.

Ils s'écartèrent discrètement, laissant Porthos et Jussac divaguer.

"Monsieur," commença Le Quermeur lorsqu'ils furent seuls. "Il me répugne de vous entretenir de la sorte d'un tel sujet, d'autant plus que..." Il s'arrêta, mal à l'aise.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

L'aspirant se mordit la lèvre mais parla toutefois. "Il s'agit de votre ami, de Monsieur Aramis."

Athos se figea.

"Il n'est pas dans son état normal...depuis que vous avez quitté pour Noisy, il y a quelques jours..."

Pauvre Aramis, pensa Athos. Elle se doutait sans doute que son secret serait mis à nu...et lui, stupide butor, il était incapable d'agir avec elle normalement.

"...il agit très différemment d'à son habitude..."

_...et tout est de ma faute. Je suis vraiment un sot! _

"...surtout lorsque Monsieur de Rochefort est dans les parages..."

"Pardon?" questionna Athos. Mais que venait faire Rochefort dans toute cette histoire?

"Je n'ai jamais vu Monsieur Aramis baisser les yeux de la façon dont il l'a fait lorsque le comte de Rochefort est venu à la caserne, pendant votre absence. A deux reprises, Monsieur Aramis s'est complètement laissé insulter par lui..."

Le Quermeur s'arrêta, voyant nerveusement qu'Athos le regardait, bouillant.

"Nous avons tous un immense respect pour Monsieur Aramis!" balbutia l'apprenti en s'inclinant, apeuré d'avoir pu provoquer la colère de la meilleure lame de la compagnie. "Par contre...je ne peux que penser qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche."

Cette dernière phrase confirma les pensées d'Athos. Rochefort qui lui avait lancé un regard assassin, Aramis qui émergeait du même endroit d'où était arrivé Rochefort, Jussac qui semblait trop soucieux, Aramis qui était rarement chez elle...et cette odeur de lavande...oui, Athos se souvenait où il l'avait humée, la dernière fois: pendant sa captivité au Châtelet, alors qu'il avait été enfermé dans la même cellule que...Rochefort.

"Merci, Le Quermeur," dit fermement Athos en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'aspirant. "Je verrai personnellement à cette affaire...et je serai discret, quant à la source de mes informations," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Le jeune homme remercia Athos d'un sourire, salua son vétéran et retourna à ses tâches.

_Rochefort...si vous faites du chantage sur Aramis, je vous le jure, je ne me porte pas garant de votre vie... _

Athos caressa avec absence le pommeau de son épée.

* * *

Dès la fin de son tour de garde, le sombre mousquetaire s'était empressé de se diriger vers la demeure d'Aramis et d'attendre, tapi dans la semi-pénombre, qu'elle s'y présente. Elle s'y pointa effectivement peu après son arrivée.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque l'obscurité fut bien installée, un inconnu s'avança et frappa à sa porte. Athos la vit ouvrir, laisser le visiteur entrer, puis refermer la porte. La lueur de la lampe qu'il voyait briller au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine se transporta à l'étage, où Athos savait qu'il ne s'y trouvait que la chambre.

A pas de loup, sans aucun bruit, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la demeure. Provenant de l'étage au-dessus, il entendait bien des voix, des rires. Toujours aussi silencieux, le mousquetaire monta l'escalier, s'arrêtant tout en haut et, au travers la porte de la chambre entrouverte, pouvait apercevoir quelques bribes de la scène devant lui. Il porta subitement la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre un son.

A moitié nue, Aramis se laissait dévorer les épaules de baisers par Rochefort - car c'était bien lui. Elle ne bronchait pas, se contentant de vérifier si la chemise qu'elle tenait à bout de bras était à l'endroit. Se faufilant hors de portée du comte en ricanant, elle la revêtit, dérobant à la vue du mousquetaire la blancheur de ses seins.

"Allons..." disait Rochefort. "Vous me faites languir toute la journée et vous vous refusez à moi?"

"Je n'ai pas dit que je vous refusais...je vous ai simplement dit que je ne coucherais pas avec vous ici. Je n'ai pas menti, quand j'ai dit que mes voisines trouvaient que j'avais une amante qui "_gémissait de façon très éloquente"!_ Mais l'amante, c'était moi. Et Aramis, c'était vous! Je ne veux surtout pas prendre le risque de-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: Rochefort l'avait attirée vers lui pour un baiser gourmand, auquel elle répondit avec la même ardeur.

"Nous continuerons chez vous," continua-t-elle, essoufflée, "loin des oreilles indiscrètes et des voisines qui posent trop de questions...d'ailleurs, et j'en ai fait plusieurs fois l'essai, votre lit est beaucoup plus confortable que le mien."

Ce qu'Athos avait maintenant sous les yeux était à couper le souffle: Aramis, vêtue d'un riche pourpoint d'un bleu sombre, qui seyait parfaitement aux courbes de son corps et à la couleur de ses yeux. Même ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus blonds, plus éclatants, contrastant avec le tissu foncé.

"Vous êtes vraiment splendide," la complimenta Rochefort, faisant écho aux propres pensées d'Athos. Le comte s'approcha d'elle et passa négligemment son doigt dans son décolleté. "Difficile de résister..."

"Mmmm, vraiment?" fit Aramis, amusée, en bombant la poitrine.

Rochefort la fit subitement pivoter sur elle-même avant de presser son torse contre son dos. "Oui...tellement que je crois que je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps et que je vais vous prendre ici, maintenant..." Ce disant, il glissa sa main dans la culotte d'Aramis.

"Mmmm...j'adore quand vous faites ça...mmmm..."

C'en était trop pour Athos, qui détourna subitement le regard. Aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, il sortit de la maison. Il se mit aussitôt à courir, tentant d'échapper aux gémissements d'Aramis qui, dans sa tête, le hantaient et le torturaient. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Substitute for Love 11 **

(Flashback...3 ans plus tôt)

_"Laissez-moi! Je vous en prie...!"_

Athos s'était élancé vers un groupe d'hommes qui, formant un cercle, maltraitaient la personne qui était au centre. Le mousquetaire aurait reconnu cette chevelure blonde parmi des milliers...Aussi avait-il senti son coeur cesser de battre en voyant son camarade se faire menacer par une bande de vauriens aux rictus peu amènes...

Sans plus attendre, il tordit le cou du premier assaillant et, dans un craquement lugubre, le brisa. Le deuxième fut éventré avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le troisième, plus rapide, s'était déjà enfui dès la mort du premier homme. Le quatrième, qui s'était aussi mis à fuir, fut rapidement rattrapé et expédié dans l'au-delà.

Sans se soucier du lâche qui fuyait, Athos retourna rapidement vers leur victime qui s'était écroulée, face contre terre.

"Aramis!"

Mais...mais que faisait Aramis vêtu d'une robe?

Athos avait glissé son bras sous sa nuque et l'avait retourné sur le dos. Automatiquement ses yeux, subitement grands ouverts, s'étaient portés vers un admirable décolleté...Quoi? Aramis est une...? Le mousquetaire resta bouche bée, mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions: la jeune fille relevait difficilement les paupières.

Non...ce n'est pas Aramis, pensa Athos. Elle était beaucoup trop frêle pour être son camarade, même si celui-ci était lui-même très délicat; C'était les yeux qui faisaient toute la différence. Malgré qu'ils étaient du même bleu profond, les yeux étaient trop larges, trop ronds, trop remplis de cette naïveté qu'ont encore les gens qui n'avaient pas assez vécu. Mais la chevelure, définitivement, c'était la même, d'un bouclé et une couleur identique.

Dans les bras d'Athos, la fille tremblait et lui lançait des regards effrayés. L'homme la calma aussitôt.

"Je suis Athos, mousquetaire du roi. Je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Comme si cette déclaration était suffisante pour relever Athos de tout soupçon, la femme se blottit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras tout en pleurant doucement.

"Merci, Monsieur Athos... Vous êtes très gentil..."

(end flashback)

"Je ne vous ai pas fait mal?"

Athos caressait avec précaution la tête blonde appuyée contre son torse nu. Encore une fois, la pauvre fille avait encaissé l'expression de son malheur...

"Vous ne me faites jamais mal, Monsieur Athos..." mentit-elle à moitié.

Elle s'appelait Mélissa. Elle n'avait ni passé ni avenir. Elle était malheureusement née avec cette tare caractéristique aux êtres trop simples d'esprit. Depuis qu'Athos l'avait sauvée, elle vouait au soldat à la chevelure de jais une dévotion sans bornes qui jonglait parfois avec le masochisme...

Étant mousquetaire du roi, devant donc conserver de bonnes apparences, Athos n'avait pu la garder chez lui. Il l'avait donc placée dans un bordel, payant à la tenancière une petite pension pour s'assurer qu'elle la garde en relative sécurité, sachant très bien que la jeune femme était trop naïve pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de vendre son corps.

"Vous pensez à elle?" la voix flutée de Mélissa aurait pu être tout autre: accusatrice, menaçante...mais dans son monde à elle, la jalousie n'existait pas.

Athos la serra fermement contre lui. "M'en voulez-vous?" demanda-t-il tristement.

"Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je?"

Athos lui sourit doucement puis posa, avec une infinie délicatesse, ses lèvres sur son front.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait cru qu'Aramis était victime du chantage de Rochefort. Mais la vérité était qu'ils étaient amants. Il avait bien vu, il avait trop bien entendu: leurs rires et leurs soupirs étaient ceux de gens qui s'appréciaient, et non sur le point de s'entre-tuer...

Il serra si fort les dents que sa mâchoire le fit souffrir. _Maudite traitresse!_ Aramis était comme toutes les autres femmes: elle se contrefichait de ses sentiments à lui, elle le narguait en couchant avec un autre, en se donnant complètement à un autre! Encore une fois, les gémissements de la mousquetaire revirent à son esprit. Il revoyait encore ses beaux seins blancs, ses épaules nues...Comme il s'en voulait d'être resté tapi dans l'ombre! Il aurait du entrer dans la chambre et la couvrir de baiser...l'enrouler de ses bras, la forcer à se pencher sur le lit avant de la dévêtir complètement...il aurait du la prendre, la faire sienne, lui dire qu'elle lui appartenait, et à lui seul!

A ce moment, Mélissa émit un petit rire en voyant une protubérance se former entre les jambes d'Athos.

Le mousquetaire soupira: son esprit était sans doute plein de rage, mais son corps, au contraire, se délectait de ce que ses sens avaient perçu. Il voulait le faire taire, lui dire qu'il ne lui servait à rien de s'exciter, qu'Aramis ne serait jamais à lui.

Il serait si simple de tout abandonner... Si Aramis en aimait un autre, alors à quoi bon se torturer? Sa vie serait tellement plus facile s'il n'y avait que Mélissa...elle ne demandait jamais rien, ne se plaignait jamais, elle était d'une douceur si réconfortante...tout d'elle était doux: sa peau, ses cheveux, sa voix. Elle avait toujours été, pour lui, l'Aramis - la femme - qu'il avait longtemps souhaitée. Alors pourquoi ne pas ignorer le fait que la vraie Aramis était aussi une femme afin de poursuivre son rêve avec la fille qui lui vouait un respect frôlant le culte adorateur? Il pourrait la marier, lui faire des enfants, vivre une vie paisible loin de tout, loin de Paris, loin des mousquetaires et surtout d'elle...

...non, il ne pourrait jamais vivre loin d'Aramis. C'était elle qu'il aimait, et non Mélissa. Cette dernière avait été, pour un long moment, une remplaçante à la non-féminité de son ami. Mais maintenant que la mousquetaire rassemblait tout ce dont il désirait, il était difficile de l'ignorer...il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'un substitut.

Athos sentit son membre se durcir à nouveau lorsqu'il repassait en boucle l'image des seins ronds, du ventre plat, des paupières nacrées qui se fermaient, de ses lèvres roses qui laissaient échapper des soupirs de pur délice, alors qu'une main à la peau pâle se glissait dans sa culotte...

"Arrrrghhh!" s'écria Athos en se relevant subitement. Jalousie, péché capital: Il mourrait de jalousie! C'était sa main à lui qui aurait du se glisser le long du corps d'Aramis. C'était sa bouche qui aurait du cueillir ses baisers et son souffle chaud!

Ce dut donc fou de peine, de rage, et d'envie qu'Athos s'était élancé vers la maison close que tenait Madame Morand, bien décidé à assouvir ses passions coûte que coûte. Dès qu'il fut entré, il avait fait appeler Mélissa et, sans même retourner la salutation de la jeune fille, il s'était engouffré avec elle dans une chambre. Les yeux remplis d'un feu noir, tout son corps bouillant de désir charnel, l'âme dévorée à la fois par la haine et la luxure, il l'avait prise sauvagement, sans retenir une once du brasier qui le consumait. "Vous êtes à moi" s'était-il écrié à plusieurs reprises; dans les cris de Mélissa se mélangeait le souvenir de ceux d'Aramis. Aramis...Aramis! Qui jouissait dans les bras d'un autre...et pas n'importe quel autre: Rochefort!

Il poussa un autre grognement rageur en se relevant. Avec frustration, il se passait les doigts dans ses longs cheveux tout en marchant de long en large de la minuscule chambre.

"Monsieur Athos?" la voix douce et claire de la jeune fille le ramena vite à la réalité.

"Pardonnez-moi, Mélissa...je suis vraiment un rustre." Il soupira, pris une profonde inspiration et se calma. Il se rassit sur le lit et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. L'odeur chaude et épicée de la vanille lui chatouilla les narines et l'apaisa tandis que, contradictoirement, son coeur se serrait de malaise.

Vanille...le parfum d'Aramis...Il en avait fait venir exprès d'Afrique pour en remettre à Mélissa, lui faisait promettre de toujours en porter pour que, dès qu'il la verrait, elle lui rappellerait Aramis davantage...

C'était très étrange, comment toute cette histoire avait débutée. Il n'avait jamais eu de fantasmes ni de sentiments envers Aramis avant de rencontrer Mélissa, trois ans plus tôt. Après l'avoir sauvée, après avoir couché avec elle quelques fois, de plus en plus il s'était imaginé que c'était son camarade qu'il poussait contre le lit avant de prendre possession de son corps. D'abord, c'avait été un jeu, une blague, mais bientôt Athos en était venu à strictement voir en Mélissa qu'une version féminine d'Aramis. Le jeu s'était transformé en fantasme: Athos rêvait qu'Aramis était une femme, une vraie...Même si, depuis des années, son esprit lui avait toujours crié ce fait, c'était également son corps qui répondait de manière étrange aux contacts de son ami. Il l'avait toujours ignoré, mettant le blâme sur le jeu, qu'en secret, il s'était monté avec la jeune prostituée...jusqu'au point dangereux où il avait voulu que tout de Mélissa soit exactement comme Aramis...

Athos caressa avec regret la cicatrice sur l'épaule de la frêle blonde. Elle frissonna de peur et sembla vouloir, inconsciemment, vouloir échapper à sa dextre.

_(flashback)_

« Monsieur Athos….que faites-vous, avec ce mousquet ? » la peur était palpable dans la voix de la prostituée. Pourquoi Athos l'avait entraînée dans cette ruelle sombre et infréquentée?

« N'ayez pas peur, Mélissa….je sais que ça fera très mal, mais je vous jure que vous ne mourrez pas…je m'occuperai bien de vous… »

La lèvre tremblante, les prunelles mouillés, Mélissa regardait Athos droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi Athos avait-il plaqué le canon de ce mousquet directement contre son épaule ? Il n'allait tout de même pas la blesser…N'est-ce pas ?

Le doigt vacillant sur la détente, Athos abaissa bientôt l'arme avec frustration, avant de la remettre en place...puis de la baisser de nouveau.

"Allez-vous en..."

"Monsieur Athos?"

"VITE!"

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas redemander. Tournant les talons, elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle pu en courant, voulant à tout prix quitter ce noir cul-de-sac. Mais alors qu'elle approchait de la rue transversale, où brillait un lampadaire...

La blessure n'aurait pas été la même, s'il avait tiré à bout portant. "Voilà...la distance est parfaite ainsi," murmura le mousquetaire pour lui-même, tenant fermement le mousquet au bout de son bras. Un air de pure folie déformait ses beaux traits...

Une détonation, suivit d'un cri, déchirèrent la nuit.

« Aramis...» souffla-t-il en laissant tomber son arme au sol. Il couru vers la femme, se jeta à genoux à ses côtés et, effrayé, la souleva dans ses bras. Toutefois, il regarda avec joie le sang couler le long de son épaule...

«Oh mon Dieu,... N'ayez craintes, je vais vous soigner…Les routes sont truffées de spadassins…pourquoi vous êtes-vous jetée devant notre camarade ? C'est insensé, vous auriez pu y laisser votre v-… »

Il s'arrêta subitement en réalisant l'ampleur de sa folie.

« Pardonnez-moi ! » poursuivit-il en serrant Mélissa, inconsciente, contre lui, se mordant les lèvres afin de ne pas pleurer.

(end flashback)  


Athos, évitant de la regarder, se recoucha et entraîna Mélissa à sa suite. "Vous me permettez de passer le reste de la nuit à vos côtés?"

Malgré son manque d'intelligence, elle avait pu voir, sur le visage de son partenaire, une immense souffrance. Qui était cette femme qui déstabilisait son protecteur à ce point?

"Mais bien sûr...Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Athos..."

* * *

Athos se rendit à la caserne très tôt le lendemain matin, sachant qu'il n'était plus dans les habitudes d'Aramis d'en faire autant: ha! il savait maintenant pourquoi! La sale pute...

Par chance, la salle commune était aussi déserte; il ne voulait pas rencontrer personne et devoir expliquer pourquoi il avait l'air si contrarié avant de s'être d'abord calmé et mis sur son visage son masque de pure impassibilité. Il s'assit quelques instants, se demandant comment remédier à sa mauvaise humeur. Il en convint qu'un petit tour à la salle d'arme ferait l'affaire. Il allait se lever quand Porthos entra dans la salle. Athos soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je savais que je vous trouverais ici!" s'écria le géant en voyant son ami, ignorant volontairement le roulement d'yeux qu'Athos avait produit.

"Je partais...excusez-moi..." Il allait passer à côté du colosse, mais celui-ci l'en arrêta.

"Ta ta ta!" Porthos retint son aîné par le bras et le força à reculer. "Alors? Vous avez suivi mes conseils?"

Athos se figea. Ah oui, les conseils de Porthos!...Il se tourna vers le colosse et lui dédia un regard assassin. "En effet, j'ai suivi vos conseils, et je me suis rendu chez Aramis."

"Et puis, et puis?" questionna Porthos, très enthousiaste. "Vous lui avez parlé?"

"Non. Elle était occupée."

"Occup-...?"

"Elle a déjà un amant."

"OoooOOOooooohhhhh!" très intéressé, Porthos poussa l'interrogatoire. "Vraiment? Qui est-ce?" Le large sourire de Porthos s'évanouit. Si Athos avait pu le tuer des yeux, il serait déjà mort. "Ahem...ouais...toutes mes condoléances."

"Oh, la ferme, Porthos!" Athos poussa rageusement son camarade hors de son chemin et s'éloigna en maugréant. "Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ici. Si le capitaine veut garder cette traitresse parmi nous..."

"HÉ!" grogna Porthos en rattrapant brusquement Athos et le forçant à lui faire face. "Ayez un peu de respect lorsque vous parlez d'Aramis!"

"Elle se fiche complètement de ce que je peux ressentir! Sous mes yeux, elle couche avec ce..." Athos s'arrêta, ne voulant pas en dévoiler d'avantage.

"Lui avez-vous parlé? Manifesté votre amour?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Alors comment peut-elle deviner que vous avez des sentiments pour elle si vous ne vous êtes jamais déclaré? Elle ne peut pas non plus en faire fi si elle les ignore! Pire encore, après tout ça, je suis certain qu'elle croit ferme que vous la détestez! Et, entre vous et moi, Athos...qu'elle ait un amant ne vous regarde pas...attendez...vous avez dit "sous mes yeux"...Non!...Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez espionnée?"

Porthos remarqua qu'Athos avait faiblement rougi et qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il se leva donc en poussant un grand grognement, exaspéré de l'attitude de son ami. Qui eut cru qu'Athos était un parfait nigaud lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la cour à une dame? Toutefois, en s'imaginant Athos en train d'épier Aramis, Porthos ne put que rougir à son tour, s'imaginant à quoi la belle "occupait" ses soirées...

Athos, de son côté, savait pertinemment que Porthos avait raison: Aramis ne pouvait pas être blâmée parce qu'elle en aimait un autre. Mais ce qui le terrassait, lui faisait serrer le cœur de pure tristesse était le fait, qu'encore une fois, il devait faire constat du cuisant échec de sa vie amoureuse. Ah, si seulement…!

"Ca vous apprendra, à ne pas vous déclarer plus avant!" fit Porthos, faisant écho aux pensées du sombre mousquetaire.

"Il n'empêche qu'une femme qui couche avec un homme sans être mariée…"

"Oooh, épargnez-moi ces sornettes de catéchisme, je vous en conjure! Ce n'est pas plus pire que vous et moi, et plein d'autres, lorsque nous allons au bordel! Parlant de bordel...ca fait un sacré bout de temps que vous fréquentez toujours la même fille! Ca frôle la "maitresse", ça! Le grand Athos, 'faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais!' Hypocrite!" En guise de punition, son poing s'abattit contre l'épaule de l'aîné. Puis, changeant complètement le sujet de la conversation, il poursuivit. "Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà?"

"Mélissa..." répondit Athos avec absence. Comme il avait envie de revenir en arrière, de dire à Aramis qu'il était plus que fou d'elle, que la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se déclarer plus tôt était qu'il avait DU croire qu'elle était un homme? Il s'en voulait d'être fâché contre elle… il devait lui parler…

Ne remarquant pas les tristes expressions faciales d'Athos, Porthos poursuivit. "J'ai peine à croire que je ne l'ai jamais vue, même après tout ce temps...Elle est belle?"

Athos allait répondre lorsque le clone de Mélissa entra dans la salle. Il ne fallu que peu de temps au mousquetaire pour revoir, derrière la jeune femme, la silhouette de Rochefort penchée sur elle qui le narguait, ses doigts plantés dans la peau de ses épaules et qui glissaient plus bas, plus bas... Il le tuerait, ce salaud! D'autant plus qu'il ne voyait, en aucune manière, ce qui chez cet homme pouvait attirer Aramis! Encore plus jaloux que la veille, oubliant les résolutions qu'il venait tout juste de prendre, il foudroya Aramis du regard avant de s'éclipser sans un mot vers la salle d'armes.

Une fois de plus, Aramis avait senti son coeur fondre devant l'attitude de son ami. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été voir Rochefort, l'avant-veille, pour se venger d'Athos...mais qu'en savait-il? "Si c'est ça, être mousquetaire..." fit-elle pour elle-même, la gorge nouée par la peine. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de poursuivre sa vie de soldat. Qu'Athos l'ignore et l'évite, elle pouvait vivre avec. Mais qu'il la regarde ainsi, comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, sentant constamment sa haine et sa hargne posées sur elle? Elle n'était pas masochiste à ce point!

En plus qu'au matin, pour écraser l'arôme de lavande qu'il semblait tant détester, elle s'était, pour ainsi dire, badigeonnée de vanille!

Elle allait quitter l'endroit à son tour quand elle sentit une main enroulée autour de son poignet. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Substitute for Love 12 **

Aramis n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Porthos qui l'avait doucement retenue, ses gros doigts tendrement enroulés autour de son poignet. Elle baissa la tête, triste mais à la fois soulagée d'avoir son support.

"Je désapprouve le comportement d'Athos..." fit-il à mi-voix tout en posant sur son amie un regard rempli d'affection.

L'homme était toutefois intérieurement déchiré: il aurait aimé tout dire à Aramis, lui avouer qu'Athos était très épris d'elle, que ce dernier était seulement terrorisé à l'idée de lui parler et qu'il agissait de la façon la plus contraire à ce que son coeur voulait exprimer. Il y avait sans doute des raisons tragiques derrière un tel comportement… D'un autre côté, il se souvenait également du doigt menaçant d'Athos pointé vers lui; "Pas un mot de ceci à quiconque!" avait-il tonné...Porthos avait donné sa parole: il était homme d'honneur. Aussi essaya-t-il de convaincre Aramis de la bonne volonté de son compagnon avec des mots détournés.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il vous déteste, ni qu'il exprime ses véritables pensées..."

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux remplis d'eau demandant plus d'explications.

Porthos baissa la tête et rit doucement. "J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de lui...quelque chose que nous ne savions pas du tout."

Aramis se tourna vers lui complètement, visiblement intriguée.

"Il préfère les hommes..."

La mâchoire tombante et les yeux exorbités de la jeune femme en disaient long, jusqu'à ce que le géant éclate de rire.

"Je plaisante! Je plaisante!" parvint finalement à dire le mousquetaire en reprenant son souffle. "Ahem...Soyons sérieux... Athos est incapable de s'exprimer convenablement face à une femme. Voilà."

"Et bien ça, je le savais, merci!" se fâcha Aramis. Elle allait s'éloigner quand il la retint encore.

"Non, non, écoutez-moi, je dis la vérité! C'est le pire des imbéciles quand il a une femme devant lui! Surtout vous ! Je crois que vous l'intimidez, avec votre existence hors de l'ordinaire." Il prit alors une voix plus théâtrale et continua avec de grands gestes des mains. "Oh oui, il a l'air calme, stoïque, et froid, notre beau Athos - elle rougit à ces mots -, d'une élégante prestance, la prunelle intelligente, toujours le mot juste!...Mais en dedans, c'est le chaos total! Un âne a plus de jugement que lui!"

Elle plissa les yeux. "Je l'ai déjà vu, dans les salons de Madame de Chevreuse, entouré de poulettes caquetant autour de lui!" Elle mit ses mains sous ses bras se mit à imiter un poulet piaillant. "Poak poak poak!"

En la voyant agir ainsi, et en s'imaginant toutes ces demoiselles qui se pâmaient devant le sombre mousquetaire, Porthos fut repris d'un rire interminable. Aramis poursuivit néanmoins son discours.

"…Entouré de belles filles, aux décolletés plus plongeant les uns que les autres...et croyez-moi vous aussi, il ne semblait pas incommodé le moins du monde! » Oh oui, elle l'avait bien étudié lors de ces moments, se tordant les mains pour s'empêcher de briser le cou de toutes les filles qui s'approchaient de lui avec l'intention de l'attirer dans leurs lits ! Comme elle avait ragé, verte d'envie, de devoir prétendre être un homme et ne pas pouvoir leur cracher tout son venin ! De ne pas pouvoir les pousser pour, elle, prendre place sur le fauteuil aux côtés de l'homme dont elle était éprise! « Dévorant leurs poitrines des yeux, les doigts hésitant à s'avancer plus loin dans leurs corsages, tout en déblatérant des vers minables, leur souriant avec ce petit haussement de sourcil pervers-..."

Si c'était possible, Porthos rit encore plus fort. "Oh, vous cachez bien votre double-vie, en jouant les fausses prudes!"

Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda intensément. "Que voulez-dire?"

L'homme devint blanc. Baste! Il n'était pas supposé savoir qu'elle avait un amant! Même si, admit-il, il aurait tellement aimé la questionner, savoir qui était le chanceux...Car après tout, il ne doutait pas que la belle puisse monter un homme tout aussi bien qu'elle le faisait avec un cheval…Il chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit, très peu enclin à avoir Athos et cet inconnu comme adversaires. "Euh, je veux dire...vous êtes un mousquetaire, après tout! Nous avons, et elle est fondée, une belle réputation gaillarde...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!" Il émit un petit rire jaune qui lui attira un regard suspicieux de la part de la jeune femme.

"Mouais..." fit-elle lentement. Puis elle reprit son ton colérique. "Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pas à subir ses sautes d'humeur, qu'il soit intimidé ou non!" A ces mots, elle brandit un doigt furieux en direction de la porte où était parti Athos. Mais alors qu'elle affichait un visage contrarié, son coeur était complètement en miettes.

Porthos soupira et détourna le regard. "Vous avez bien raison...Il a besoin d'une bonne baise, et vite."

"Amen! Qu'il aille voir sa maîtresse plus souvent et me laisse en paix!" cria-t-elle à contrecoeur, la voix sur le point de craquer. Avec un pincement intérieur, elle se remémora que oui, Athos semblait avoir dans sa vie une fille qu'il fréquentait régulièrement.

"Oui, c'est ça! Allons la voir!" blagua Porthos.

"Qui?"

"Allons voir la maîtresse d'Athos! » renchérit le géant. « On va lui dire qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'elle ne semble pas être la femme qu'il lui faut, et qu'il a plutôt besoin de...soins spéciaux." Il ajouta à ses mots un clin d'oeil.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait..." grogna Aramis qui ne comprit pas l'allusion de son partenaire d'armes. "Mais bon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ce matin, et je refuse de rester dans le même endroit que ce frustré!" Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Où allez-vous?" questionna l'homme, un peu inquiet.

"Chez Madame Morand, pour voir la pute d'Athos!" jeta Aramis avec dédain et jalousie. "C'est toujours là qu'il va, non?" Elle tourna les talons, sortit, et se dirigea en maugréant vers l'écurie. Oui...très bonne idée qu'avait eu Porthos! Elle pourrait constater _de visu _avec qu'elle genre de cruche Athos se complaisait...et tiens, elle pourrait s'amuser un peu, tant qu'à y être : se laisser courtiser par ces filles sans cervelles qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un beau mâle...dire qu'elles ne pouvaient même pas reconnaitre une des leurs! Ha! La belle affaire!...

* * *

"Monsieur Porthos!" Madame Morand elle-même salua son ancien client d'une chaude et honnête poignée de main. "Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous voit plus!...et vous êtes avec...oh mon Dieu!"

La tenancière, ayant porté la main vers sa bouche, scrutait Aramis de haut en bas, avec de grands yeux étonnés. "Et bien, dites-donc! J'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu, moi !"

"C'est mon ami Aramis," fit fièrement Porthos tandis qu'Aramis se demandait pourquoi toute l'attention de la tenancière était dirigée vers elle. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'une mère maquerelle la voyait, ni qu'elle se présentait dans un bordel...et bien sûr, qu'il y avait un sentiment de déjà-vu! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle accompagnait ses amis chez Madame Morand, même si la dernière fois remontait à très loin!

"Et bien, et bien!" répétait la dame pour elle-même, visiblement hébétée. "On aura tout vu!" Puis, changeant le sujet, elle fit face aux deux mousquetaires en même temps. "Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, messieurs, à cette heure si matinale?"

"Nous voudrions voir Mélissa," demanda le colosse.

Aramis roula des yeux et poussa un soupir exaspéré. La catin d'Athos s'appelait Mélissa! Un nom de petite fleur, en plus! Il ne manquait plus que ça!

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?" fit la dame, amusée, en clignant de l'oeil à Aramis. Elle invita les deux amis à prendre place dans le petit salon d'attente et leur offrit à boire avant de s'éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là?" chuchotta Aramis en se penchant vers son camarade lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Porthos allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien mais s'étrangla subitement avec son breuvage et émit une exclamation étouffée mélangeant l'horreur, la surprise totale, la consternation...enfin, il n'y avait que peu de mots pour dire à quel point le géant semblait soudainement suffoquer. En suivant du regard la dame qui s'éloignait, il l'avait vue s'entretenir avec une jeune femme toute délicate aux grands yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure blonde...En un instant il avait tout compris. Athos n'était pas seulement amoureux d'Aramis : il en était complètement...'obsédé' était un mot faible.

"Aramis..." fit-il d'une voix presque fantomatique, obéissant à son instinct de survie, "sortons d'ici au plus vite!"

Elle leva le sourcil. "Que vous arrive-t-il? Avez-vous peur que Madame Morand ne découvre que c'est à la _Lanterne Rouge_ que vous préférez aller?" Elle rit à gorge déployée, se calant dans son fauteuil et renversant la tête, bien décidée à se jouer des filles qui allaient bientôt leur être présentées. Elle s'arrêta net, Porthos la tirant par le bras.

"Partons!"

Aramis ne put se déprendre de la poigne de fer de son ami et, abandonnant son verre dans le salon, le laissa la trainer rapidement vers la sortie.

"Vous vouliez me voir, messieurs?"

Derrière eux, une voix claire fit stopper le géant dans son élan, une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre agrippant celle d'Aramis.

"Ne...ne vous retournez pas, Aramis!..." sa voix tremblait étrangement et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de ses tempes.

Seule Aramis, très curieuse et faisant fi des recommandations de son compère, se retourna vers leur interlocutrice. Porthos serra fermement les dents et les yeux de peur, attendant le moment où...

Aramis s'étrangla à son tour, faute d'avoir réussi à crier.  
"Oooh, misère..." soupira Porthos. Mais dans quel foutu merdier Athos s'était-il enfoncé, pour l'amour du Ciel?

La bouche grande ouverte, interloquée, surprise, n'ayant aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, la mousquetaire s'approcha très lentement de la prostituée, son regard acéré semblant la transpercer.

"Vous êtes des mousquetaires, vous aussi?" demanda Mélissa. "Vous connaissez Monsieur Athos? Il est votre ami?"

Sentant le regard éberlué d'Aramis peser lourdement sur elle, la jeune fille poursuivit, néanmoins un peu apeuré.

"Vous avez des cheveux comme les miens..."

Aramis fit volte-face, fit brusquement pivoter Porthos sur lui-même et, l'attrapant pas le col de son pourpoint, le trucida du regard.  
"Si c'est une blague, je la trouve de TRÈS mauvais goût, Porthos!" cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

"Je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, je n'en savais absolument rien!" supplia-t-il. Il regarda la pauvre Mélissa qui, ne comprenant rien, se contentait de se tenir en silence. Il n'y avait que peu de différences physiques entre les deux femmes devant lui. Aramis semblait un peu plus grande et costaude, sans doute à cause de ses bottes et de son pourpoint...

Dès qu'il l'avait entrevue, Porthos avait su que c'était elle, la préférée d'Athos...Étant donné qu'il la fréquentait depuis quelques années déjà, cela signifiait que le sombre mousquetaire avait soit véritablement un penchant pour les hommes, soit qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'Aramis était une femme...soit qu'il était complètement fou et mélangeait la fiction et la réalité!

Porthos opta pour le troisième choix.

Aramis, comme un combattant étudiant son adversaire, se remit à tourner autour de Mélissa, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Une odeur familière chatouilla alors ses narines. Elle renifla.

"De la vanille?..."

A ces mots, derrière elle, Aramis entendit gémir Porthos tel un petit chien. Athos...qui couchait avec un clone d'Aramis...qui voulait même que sa maîtresse ait la même odeur qu'Aramis...

"C'est un cadeau de Monsieur Athos!" fit fièrement la prostituée, confirmant les réflexions de Porthos.

Aramis fut abasourdie par la grosseur des yeux de la fille...et par leur absence totale d'intelligence. Soudain, un éclat rougeâtre attira son regard. Elle avança un doigt tremblant vers la frêle épaule blanche où, tout au bout de celle-ci, se dessinait une cicatrice étoilée...

"Et ça?" questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche, craignant d'entendre la réponse.

Mélissa se déroba et détourna les yeux, regardant furtivement ça et là.

"Ne me dites pas que c'est Athos qui a fait ca?" continua Aramis d'une voix de plus en plus étranglée.

"N-non, pas du tout..." tenta de mentir la jeune fille qui cachait trop mal son malaise.

Porthos se plaqua la main contre la bouche. Athos...qui couchait avec un clone d'Aramis, un clone qui arborait la même odeur et les mêmes blessures qu'Aramis…blessures qu'il soupçonnait avoir provoqué lui-même? Son ami était complètement devenu dément?

Tandis qu'Aramis faisait reculer Mélissa contre le mur, auscultant la vieille blessure de la jeune fille, elle émit à haute voix ses déductions.

"Un tir de mousquet..."

Aramis avait pensé que Rochefort était fou, cinglé, qu'il était exagérément obsédé par elle...mais CA? Ca dépassait tout entendement!

Elle sourit nerveusement à Mélissa. "Pauvre fille, quel malheureux accident...Par chance, Athos était là pour vous soigner, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle avec un sarcasme que seul Porthos perçu, bien qu'il était occupé, soit à se cogner la tête contre le mur, soit à lever les yeux au ciel, soit à se cacher le visage ou se l'égratigner avec ses ongles.

"Oh oui!" répondit Mélissa, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

"Et je suppose que vous êtes sa préférée..."

"Il ne voit personne d'autre qu'elle, en effet!" cria au loin Madame Morand qui, les ayant rejoint, avait perçu ce morceau de conversation.

"Hummmm...intéressant..." fit Aramis, les lèvres pincées par la rage. Un petit raclement de gorge la tira des pensées assassines qu'elle était en train de se former à l'endroit d'Athos.

"J'ai préparé une chambre, Messieurs Porthos et Aramis," fit la mère maquerelle. Elle ajouta à l'oreille d'Aramis "Celle avec les miroirs…Quelle chance! Ca doit être très excitant de coucher avec votre propre image! Elle vous ressemble beaucoup !"

« 'Aramis'… ? » fit Mélissa pour elle-même, ce nom étant familier à ses oreilles.

Aramis tenta de garder son calme pour répondre. "Merci madame, mais-"

"C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, monsieur Aramis!..." l'interrompit Mélissa en souriant. Faute d'être futée, elle avait toutefois une ouïe extraordinaire. "Je me demande si, des fois, Monsieur Athos pense à vous lorsqu'il couche avec moi! Je crois que oui, car parfois il se trompe et il m'appelle par votre prénom!"

Aramis s'étrangla tellement avec sa propre salive que Porthos s'approcha prestement d'elle pour lui tapoter le dos.

"Sortons, Aramis..." implora Porthos à voix basse.

"Oui, merci...j'en ai assez vu...oh mon Dieu je crois que je vais être malade..." Elle se tourna vers les deux femmes. "Merci, mesdames, pour votre accueil, mais je ne désire pas coucher avec quiconque aujourd'hui..." Elle ajouta avec un très lourd sarcasme: "J'ai quelques mots à dire à notre cheeeerrrr Monsieur Athos..."

En sortant, précédée de Porthos, une poigne attrapa fermement son épaule. Se retournant, Aramis fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Mélissa. Qui eut cru qu'une telle force se cachait dans des mains si petites... Mais alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, son visage n'arborait qu'une extrême naïveté frôlant le stupide, il était maintenant tout autre : sérieux, triste, déterminé.

"Monsieur Athos est le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais respectée! Vous ne savez rien de lui! C'est le seul qui soit gentil avec moi! Il m'a même appris à écrire mon nom! Il a-" Elle ne put en dire plus, ayant éclaté en sanglots.

Faute d'intelligence, Mélissa semblait être la seule pouvant lire dans le cœur d'Athos. SON Monsieur Athos qui, malgré tout, avait réellement fait beaucoup pour elle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi cet homme qui lui ressemblait semblait soudainement vouer de la méchanceté envers son protecteur ?

"Allons, Mélissa..." la consola Madame Morand en lui frottant les épaules. Elle ajouta à l'intention des mousquetaires. « Elle dit vrai, vous savez… »

Aramis jeta à Porthos un regard de détresse. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant absolument pas quoi penser de tout cela.

« Bon, ça va, » soupira Aramis à l'endroit de Mélissa, n'aimant pas les femmes qui pleuraient aussi facilement et voulant à tout prix que cessent ces jérémiades de madeleines. « Je vous promets que je ne le tuerai pas, votre monsieur Athos. »

Mélissa renifla et regarda la mousquetaire.

« Mais sans doute aurez-vous l'occasion de le soigner à votre tour… » poursuivit Aramis, en balayant le sol de son feutre tout en s'éloignant, d'une voix si sarcastique que même la simplette en comprit le sens. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Substitute for Love 13 **

_(Flashback)  
« Allez Athos, c'est à votre tour ! »_

Une poignée de mousquetaires renchérit vigoureusement la demande de leur confrère avec maints encouragements dirigés vers leur vétéran.

Athos émit un léger sourire en direction de ses collègues. Innocemment, il parla. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai quelque chose à raconter, ce matin ? »

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un rire général.  
« Votre démarche est un peu trop légère ! » déclara l'un d'eux, opinion tout de suite partagée par le reste du groupe.

Athos tira subitement une chaise et s'assit à l'envers de celle-ci, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le dossier, tandis que la demi-douzaine d'hommes l'imita prestement, se dépêchant de faire le silence pour ne pas perdre aucun des détails qui allaient être débités à voix basse. Derrière eux, assise un peu à l'écart et feignant de lire, Aramis attendait avec impatience le moment où Athos commencerait son récit…

« Une belle fleur blonde aux superbes yeux bleus…une poitrine plus que parfaite…une petite bouche rose qui crie et gémit mon nom comme si j'étais un dieu grec... »

"On sait tout ça, déjà!" se moqua un des jeunes hommes.

"Chuuut!" le gronda les autres à l'unisson.

Athos continua à voix un peu plus basse, comme s'il craignait quelque chose d'irrationnel…comme s'il ne voulait pas raconter tout haut ses fantasmes en présence de la dite source de ces fantaisies…Il leva rapidement ses yeux en direction d'Aramis, mais les rebaissa aussitôt.

« Elle a un derrière délicieux… »  
Une série de sifflements et de « oouuuhh » se firent entendre.

« Je ne me lasse jamais de la pousser face contre le lit. D'abord je masse ses fesses à pleines mains, tout en remontant ses jupes doucement. Elle roucoule…elle aime que je la fasse patienter quelques instants. Les jupons sont remontés et…surprise, pas de sous-vêtements ! »

Athos fit le tour des hommes en face de lui : ils se donnaient des coups de coudes et échangeaient des clins d'œil.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé : Pourquoi portez-vous des vêtements que je vous arracherai à la première occasion ? Mettez-en le moins possible, je vous prie ! J'ai payé pour une heure, je ne veux pas la passer à vous déshabiller ! »

Ces mots furent suivis d'un autre rire partagé par tous.

« Je continue…alors, pas de sous-vêtements…'Petite coquine', que je lui dit avant de me remettre à la masser, mais cette fois directement sur la peau…Puis je descend discrètement les mains, juste derrière les cuisses. Je la vois se mordre les lèvres de plaisir alors que, par-dessus son épaule, elle m'envoie des yeux de braise…à faire fondre tout ce qui est froid et durcir tout ce qui est mou ! »

Encore un brouhaha appréciateur interrompit le discours.

« Puis, très doucement, tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur les siens, je passe mes mains entre ses cuisses et je lui écarte les jambes… »

« Comment voulez-vous qu'on aille travailler après un tel récit ! »

« Mais c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, messieurs ! » répondit calmement Athos avec un petit rire. « Je continue ? »

« OUAIS ! » s'écrièrent-ils avant de refaire silence.

« Alors je passe les doigts sur son sexe…com-plè-te-ment mouillé, messieurs ! »

« OOOOooooOOooohhhhhhhhh ! » commentèrent-ils.

« Je me dit 'Mais c'est impossible d'être aussi excitée !...que faisait-elle, en m'attendant, mmmm ? Elle gémit…me dit 'Encore…refaites-le encore…' En bon gentilhomme, je lui obéis…Je la caresse, elle se tortille en soupirant…Il n'en faut pas plus pour que bientôt la belle écarte encore plus les jambes elle-même…m'invitant chez elle… »

« La petite salope ! » rit un mousquetaire.

Athos ferma les yeux et, parlant de plus en plus vite, se laissa aller à ses souvenirs.  
« En galant homme, je ne lui refuse toujours rien…Elle crie de plaisir lorsque je la pénètre…elle crie encore plus fort lorsque j'accélère…tout ce que j'ai envie c'est d'enrouler ma mains dans ses cheveux : je me sers ! J'attrape sa chevelure à la base de la nuque, je l'enroule autour de ma main, puis je tire : elle me montre toute la splendeur de sa gorge arquée vers l'arrière. Je ne peux pas y résister, je la dévore de baisers! : elle goûte la va-..."

Il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'il allait presque faire un lapsus révélateur. Il bégayait, cherchant rapidement un mot commençant par la lettre "V", bien que le seul qui lui venait en tête était celui qui était tabou: vanille.

"Euuuhhh, la...la..elle goûte le.. la v-, v-volaille… Oui! Volaille! »

« Elle goûte la volaille ? » fit l'un des mousquetaires en grimaçant.

« Non, t'as rien compris ! » grogna Porthos, lui aussi faisant partie du groupe de curieux, en lui frappant l'épaule. « Il veut dire que sa chair est aussi délicieuse qu'une de ces tendres volailles de Maître Gaston, pas vrai Athos ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » mentit-il, heureux de s'être fait sauver in extremis. Il reprit aussitôt avec une voix sensuelle. « Je l'aurais dévorée comme une poulette…sa peau est tendre et parfumée…un arôme chaud et épicé...je vous jure, je me retenais pour ne pas la mordre ! »

« Ouais ! » sourirent les hommes. « Et ensuite ? »

« Je l'ai mordue quand même ! Puis, je n'ai même pas pu tenir dix minutes ! Trop difficile quand elle n'arrête pas de gémir et de me dire que c'est bon, que c'est bon, de gémir encore, et de savoir que ce n'était pas de la foutaise…car elle était si mouillée….alors je n'en peux déjà plus, j'explose ! Je plante mes dents dans son épaule pour ne pas crier trop fort…inutile d'ameuter tout le quartier…" Il fit une pause et soupira, quittant doucement sa bulle fantasmagorique. "Et puis, je me dis…il me reste encore du temps…au pire, je paierai pour toute la nuit demain matin… »

« Alors ? Alors ? »

« Alors je l'ai baisée toute la nuit ! Mais au matin, la pauvre minette avait presque peur de moi lorsque je l'ai embrassée une dernière fois…elle avait de la difficulté à marcher… »

« Bwahhahahaha ! »  
(end flashback)  
  
En sortant du bordel de Madame Morand, Porthos et Aramis s'étaient silencieusement et lentement dirigés vers leurs chevaux.

Porthos était très inquiet pour son amie. Se faire avouer, en quelques minutes à peine, qu'un de ses compagnons était maladivement amoureux d'elle et qu'il lui vouait une passion digne du parfait tueur en série n'était pas une découverte qu'il aurait qualifiée de charmante. D'ailleurs, lui-même était complètement bouleversé: Qui aurait cru qu'Athos pouvait être aussi...intense? Il se demandait aussi comment Aramis faisait pour ne pas se cacher dans un coin pour vomir, ou pleureur, ou hurler de rage…c'est certainement ce qu'il aurait fait, lui ! Ah, certaines femmes étaient vraiment des êtres dotés d'une force et d'un sang-froid surprenant… Il était fier de son Aramis!

« Aramis… » interrogea-t-il, la voix empreinte d'angoisse. « Vous allez bien ? »

"Mmmmm..." fit-elle avec absence, les yeux brumeux. Perdue dans les centaines de pensées qui l'assaillaient en même temps, elle tentait de faire le point sur sa vie à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à s'intéresser de plus en plus à Athos, particulièrement lors des moments où il racontait les détails de ses nuits enflammées...

Après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à propos de Mélissa...était-il possible que toutes ces fois, c'était à elle qu'il pensait?

_Une belle fleur blonde aux superbes yeux bleus…une poitrine plus que parfaite…une petite bouche rose qui crie et gémit mon nom comme si j'étais un dieu grec... _

Il commençait toujours ses histoires avec ces mots...

Son pouls s'accéléra tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir. Était-ce la façon dont il fantasmait sur elle? Perpétrait-il sur Mélissa ce qu'il s'imaginait faire avec elle?

_Je me demande s'il pense à vous lorsqu'il couche avec moi...je crois que oui, car parfois il se trompe et m'appelle par votre nom! _

Son cou s'empourpra furieusement lorsque, à son esprit, se présenta l'image d'Athos faisant l'amour à cette fille tout en murmurant son nom à elle... _« Aaahhh…aaaahhhh….Aramis… » _

Toutefois...pourquoi diable refusait-il de lui parler, mais continuait-il de le faire avec son CLONE? Aramis était complètement insultée de ce fait. Pourquoi Athos semblait-il lui préférer Mélissa alors qu'il pourrait posséder, corps et âme, l'originale?

Grrrrr...si elle pouvait la faire disparaître, cette pute! Elle pourrait la tuer?...Nah, elle était beaucoup trop naïve, trop innocente pour se faire assassiner par une amante jalouse - Aramis se mordit la lèvre, honteuse de s'admettre un de ses vices. Mais comment approcher Athos s'il ne voulait pas d'elle, mais de l'autre?...

Mais oui!...Elle pourrait s'emparer des vêtements de Mélissa, cacher la fille ailleurs, et vêtue comme une pute, elle n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'Athos ne se présente chez Madame Morand!...

Un scénario érotique se mit en place dans l'imagination de la jeune mousquetaire...

_Elle l'attendrait en haut du grand escalier, pour ne pas qu'il voit que ses yeux étaient différents. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Athos..." dirait-elle d'une voix chaude. "Je vous attendais..." Elle s'éclipserait dans la chambre qu'elle aurait gardée intentionnellement très sombre...Puis il serait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la dévorant du regard, son désir déjà visible au travers sa culotte. Il fermerait la porte derrière lui, la verrouillerait, puis, jetant négligemment son feutre et son pourpoint sur le sol, il la rejoindrait près lit..._

D'abord il presserait son torse contre son dos et glisserait ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses doigts détachant rapidement son corsage. Il embrasserait fiévreusement son cou ce faisant, alors qu'elle soupirerait, se sentant déjà fondre au contact de ce brasier. Bientôt leurs lèvres s'uniraient...il glisserait sa langue dans sa bouche pour mieux l'explorer... 

"Aramis, vous m'inquiétez! Pourquoi ce grognement?..."

"Ne...ne vous en faites pas pour moi!"  
_Et cessez de m'interrompre quand je pense! _

_Alors...alors il masserait rudement ses seins, ne retenant aucunement sa passion. Il pincerait ses mamelons et elle en gémirait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir._

"Oh, Athos..." 

"Oui, Athos est vraiment un cas désespéré..."

Ciel! La voilà qui gémissait tout haut! Rougissant de plus belle, elle lança à Porthos un regard à la dérobée: elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que les sentiments - ou du moins, le désir - que lui vouait Athos étaient réciproques!

"Je lui parlerai..." fit-elle à l'intention du géant. "Ca ne peut plus durer..."

Mais que lui dirait-elle, à cet imbécile ! En un instant, toute sa rage refit surface…comment osait-il coucher avec cette fille puis lui lancer des regards haineux? Elle lui ferait payer son arrogance!  
D'abord, elle l'attraperait rudement par le col, se retenant de l'étrangler sur le champ: il allait souffrir! Puis, les dents serrées, son visage presque collé sur le sien, ses lèvres si près des siennes, si près…

_" Athos...prenez-moi..." supplierait-elle d'une voix sensuelle. _

Oh oui, c'est sans doute ce qu'elle lui dirait !...Prenez-moi, sans retenue...prouvez-moi que vous me désirez !

_Il la pousserait donc face contre le lit avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de masser son derrière, remontant discrètement ses jupes. Elle en frémirait d'excitation, attendant avec impatience le moment où il dirait..._

"Petite coquine...pas de sous-vêtements?" 

Elle arborait maintenant un large sourire….qui effraya toutefois Porthos.

_Elle dandinerait son derrière sous ses doigts. "A quoi sert les vêtements, si votre seul désir est de me les retirer?" miaulerait-elle par-dessus son épaule, tout en admirant le superbe découpé des muscles d'Athos._

Il rirait en baissant les yeux. Puis, comme pour la punir d'avoir deviné ses pensées, il glisserait ses mains entre ses cuisses, ne manquant pas de frôler son sexe de ses doigts... 

"Si vous voulez, je lui parlerai moi-même..." En voyant Aramis le fusiller du regard, mais pour une raison tout autre qu'il croyait, il reprit aussitôt. "D'accord, d'accord! Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui!"

Porthos avait raison: Elle le provoquerait en duel, cet insensé! Et ce, dès son arrivée à la caserne! "Vous serez puni par où vous avez péché!" Elle lui enverrait un coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes, après s'être approchée de lui pour l'attaquer...son corps frôlant le sien...

_Elle écarterait les jambes à son tour pour l'inviter en elle tout en l'implorant de caresser encore son sexe...Il lui obéirait...il la toucherait avec encore plus d'insistance,...elle sentirait son plaisir augmenter de plus en plus... _

Elle se tortillait sur son cheval…tiens, si elle se positionnait de cette façon sur sa selle, peut-être que son entrejambe pourrait recevoir un peu plus de frottement ?...elle pourrait se faire jouir sans que Porthos s'en aperçoive ? Quel avantage d'être une femme, et de pouvoir être complètement émoustillée sans que personne ne le sache! Car -elle le sentait bien- elle n'avait pas besoin de glisser les doigts sur son sexe pour se confirmer son excitation!

En toute impiété, elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant...

"Allez-vous le provoquer en duel?"

Mais pourquoi ne se taisait-il pas, celui-là? Bien sûr, qu'elle le provoquerait en duel! Seulement pour avoir intentionnellement blessé cette pauvre simplette était une raison suffisante!

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il couchait avec une autre fille qui rendait Aramis verte de jalousie: c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas avec ELLE! Qu'il rêvait à elle, mais qu'il allait ensuite jouer sur un autre territoire! Que devait-elle en penser? Qu'il la trouvait bien jolie, qu'il la désirait follement, mais qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle soit mousquetaire? Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit qu'une belle fille à baiser? Tiens tiens, Rochefort, au contraire, semblait apprécier toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, semblant même la préférer dans des vêtements masculins!

Parlant de lui, elle voulait soudainement le voir…Pourquoi ? Se faire rassurer ? Elle voulait cacher son visage contre sa poitrine encore une fois, sentir cette odeur de lavande qui la relaxait tant...

_Tu n'es qu'une sale pute... _

Non...elle n'était pas une sale pute, et elle voulait qu'Athos le sache aussi! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle savait se battre à l'épée qu'elle était bizarre et qu'elle n'était pas digne de caresses et de baisers!

Elle se rappelait la façon dont il l'avait regardée le même matin...un regard dégoûté, hautain, comme on regarde un insecte répugnant! Pourquoi une telle attitude à son endroit, après tout ce temps passé en compagnie de Mélissa, après toutes ces tentatives à la transformer en Aramis?

Elle déglutit, tandis que son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Et si ce n'était qu'une manière de se moquer d'elle? De se moquer d'abord d'Aramis, l'homme efféminé, puis d'Aramis, la femme qui lui avait menti?

Pourtant, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien révélé à ses amis était que le capitaine l'en avait empêchée. Combien de fois, lors de soirées bien arrosées, avait-elle été à deux doigts de pousser Athos dans une ruelle sombre et l'attaquer de baisers? Mais elle retournait chez elle, seule et frustrée de devoir se contenter de sa main droite afin de faire taire ses pulsions amoureuses...Elle n'avait jamais assez bu pour perdre complètement la tête, sauf...

Sauf cette unique fois: et cela l'avait menée dans les bras d'un autre homme. Était-ce un signe du destin? Avec un soupir, elle se remémora ce bras tendrement mais jalousement enroulé autour de sa taille...ces lèvres sur ses épaules nues... Cette façon qu'il avait de la cajoler comme si c'était ELLE, la déesse grecque!…Rochefort, qui était devenu le remplaçant à l'absence d'Athos...

Devait-elle, tout comme Athos, choisir le substitut? Prendre la voie certaine et facile: car avec Rochefort, elle était assurée d'y trouver ce qu'elle désirait, alors qu'avec Athos, il n'y avait rien de plus incertain? Et si…et si elle se trompait complètement à propos de ses sentiments? Et si elle n'aimait pas vraiment le beau mousquetaire?

Elle su qu'elle devait avoir les réponses à ses questions lorsque, en arrivant à la caserne en compagnie de Porthos, elle vit leur ami entrer dans l'enclot des chevaux. Descendant de sa monture, tendant silencieusement les rênes au colosse à ses côtés, Aramis se dirigea à son tour vers l'écurie. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Substitute for Love 14 **

Aramis s'était arrêtée quelques instants, contemplant l'endroit dans lequel s'était engouffré Athos sans qu'il ne les voit, elle et Porthos. Les réponses...elle voulait les explications au comportement d'Athos. Parce qu'il semblait lui vouer une telle passion, mais qu'il refusait toujours de l'approcher la confondait. Avec regret, elle conclut qu'il la détestait…qu'il ne désirait que son corps…d'ailleurs, au cours des dernières années, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un jour Athos puisse lui retourner les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui…Comme Mélissa le lui avait crié, elle ignorait tout de lui : tout des véritables émotions qui l'habitaient…tout du réel amour qu'en fait elle lui inspirait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, fit un pas hésitant mais fut aussitôt arrêtée par Porthos. Ce dernier lui sourit nerveusement. Malgré tout, Athos était un de ses amis les plus chers, et il craignait pour lui : il savait de quoi la jeune femme était capable lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état d'esprit impulsif et colérique.

"Vous...vous n'allez pas le tuer, tout de même? Qui sait si cette fille, Mélissa, a dit vrai?"

Elle lui dédia un visage contrarié. "Je ne suis pas dupe...et vous non plus!" Elle dégagea son bras et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle s'arrêta de nouveau et lui sourit sincèrement. "Je ne le tuerai pas, soyez sans craintes."

Rassuré, Porthos lui sourit en retour et la laissa s'éloigner.

* * *

Aramis pénétra en silence dans l'écurie, ayant pour seule musique la rythmique effrénée de son propre cœur battant la chamade. Elle respirait bruyamment, même l'air semblant lui manquer tellement elle était troublée à l'idée de se retrouver face à Athos...spécialement après toutes ces révélations. Elle était furieuse contre lui parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses agissements contradictoires, tandis qu'une autre partie d'elle voulait le voir…admirer son beau visage, se perdre dans ses hypnotisant yeux de glace encore une fois, tout en criant et gémissant son nom _comme s'il était un dieu grec…_

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner: Sans bouger les yeux de la monture qu'il soignait, Athos avait capté cet effluve de vanille mélangé de lavande maudite. Il savait qu'elle était là, derrière lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte et qu'elle allait vouloir lui parler...

"Je veux vous parler."

_Et bien pas moi! _  
Il ne voulait pas rester dans le même endroit qu'elle. D'abord, parce qu'il craignait de passer pour un parfait idiot devant la femme qu'il aimait. Ensuite, parce que jugeant de l'état d'esprit chaotique dans lequel il se trouvait, il risquait beaucoup plus d'aggraver la situation en l'insultant, ou pire encore en la blessant physiquement. Qui sait ce qui arriverait s'il laissait ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus…Mélissa en était la preuve vivante ! Qui plus est, risquer de revoir la silhouette de son adversaire penchée sur Aramis ne l'enchantait guère.

Sans même la regarder, il s'avança vers elle pour passer outre et sortir de l'écurie. "Je n'en ai pas envie," fit-il doucement, quoiqu'avec un ton si manifestement désintéressé qu'il brisa à nouveau le cœur de la jeune femme. Pourtant, la façade distante et froide que laissait voir Athos était tout le contraire de ce qui se passait en lui : il avait envie de crier, de lui demander pourquoi elle préférait la compagnie de Rochefort plutôt que la sienne ! Néanmoins, son orgueil de mâle blessé voulait lui prouver qu'il était bien meilleur que ce morne cyclope !

Aramis avait toutefois anticipé le mouvement de fuite de son compagnon; Reculant d'un pas, dans un mouvement rempli de rage, elle ferma brusquement la porte de l'écurie juste devant lui, celle-ci claquant en faisait trembler les murs.

"Je veux vous parler et vous allez m'écouter!" répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Athos l'ignora et fit un autre pas vers l'avant. Plaquant alors ses mains sur son torse, Aramis le repoussa durement, toujours avec la même fureur. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et fit plusieurs pas vers l'arrière. Cette fois, il osa plonger les yeux dans ceux de la femme : le noir de son regard égalait le sien.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser mener par la maitresse de Rochefort, quand même! Il s'avança encore une fois pour quitter l'endroit lorsqu'il senti la pointe d'une épée sur sa gorge. Il ne s'arrêta que l'instant de quelques mots.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages," fit-il avec dédain, balayant la lame de la jeune femme du revers de la main. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt perdre son sang-froid, il allait une fois de plus tenter de sortir quand elle l'en arrêta encore, le tranchant de la rapière sur son cou.

Il leva hautainement les yeux vers elle, puis les baissa vers l'arme. Il pinça la lame entre ses doigts, comme s'il voulait y toucher le moins possible, et la déplaça hors de son chemin.

Ce mouvement mit Aramis hors d'elle. Ce geste prétentieux que Rochefort lui avait servi la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en privé...cette manière arrogante de lui dire, sans un mot, "Je ne crains absolument rien de vous", mais doublé non pas de la mesquinerie habituelle des gardes du cardinal, mais de cet air mesquin qu'elle refusait qu'Athos arbore ! Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'elle fit tournoyer sa rapière et trancha le pourpoint d'Athos à la hauteur de l'épaule. Elle émit un petit son satisfait, fière de son coup.

Les lèvres crispées par la colère, respirant bruyamment son irritation, n'ayant plus aucune envie de retenir les paroles qui lui brûlaient la langue, Athos pinça son vêtement et constata l'étendue des dommages. Il lança à Aramis un regard sarcastique. _Vous êtes contente, maintenant ? _

"Ah, c'est comme ça? Très bien !..." cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il dégaina à son tour et se mit en position d'attaque. S'étudiant l'un et l'autre, ils se tenaient immobiles.

« C'est qui, cette pute ? » siffla Aramis la première.

Athos écarquilla les yeux et baissa légèrement sa garde.

« Cette… ? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent avec moi ! » cria-t-elle en abattant son arme contre celle de l'homme. « Je vous parle de Mélissa ! »

Athos ne répondant rien, il essaya toutefois de déduire rapidement certaines conclusions : Aramis semblait être au courant de l'existence de Mélissa, mais surtout de son apparence…

« Pourquoi porte-t-elle mon parfum ? Pourquoi arbore-t-elle les mêmes cicatrices que moi ? » confirma-t-elle le reste des pensées de l'homme.

Fâché de voir sa vie secrète mise au jour de cette façon, d'avoir à expliquer les raisons de ses agissements, il se tenait silencieux, mais blanc de colère.

« Répondez ! » insista Aramis en criant.

Cet éclat de voix fit perdre la tête à Athos : son côté noir prit le dessus. D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, il claqua à son tour la lame de son épée contre celle de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je fais ce qui me plaît avec elle…tout comme vous le faites également de votre côté, _madame_ »

Elle s'étouffa sous l'insulte… Autant surprise de constater qu'il semblait être au courant qu'elle avait un amant que par la subjectivité du mot qu'il avait employé ; ce _madame_, prononcé de la même façon que Manson l'avait fait ! Ce ton condescendant, suffisant, qui témoignait de toute la répugnance qu'il avait pour elle !

« Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que vous faites, avec le comte de Rochefort ? » poursuivit-il, intentionnellement haineux, vomissant en cette occasion toute sa jalousie. « Vous empestez son odeur !…Fricoter avec l'ennemi : ha ! Ca vous ressemble bien, ça ! »

Elle rougit furieusement. Par honte ? Par colère ? Par gêne de découvrir que l'homme dont elle était éprise savait son secret…alors qu'il était le seul sur terre à qui elle aurait éternellement voulu le cacher ? C'était surtout l'allusion acerbe sur cet épisode maudit de sa vie qui lui faisait serrer les poings et portait son courroux à ébullition: la fois où elle avait accepté le brevet de capitaine !

« Vous allez regretter le jour où vous êtes né ! » cracha-t-elle encore, hors d'elle, les yeux plissés par la rage, avant d'engager sérieusement le combat.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec force, provoquant même quelques étincelles qui allèrent se perdre sur le sol terreux de l'écurie. Chacun ne voulant céder du terrain à l'autre, ils se battaient avec toute leur agilité en ne se quittant pas des yeux une seconde. Si Aramis avait eu un tant soit peu d'hésitation lorsque, en poussant la porte de l'écurie, elle avait songé que cet endroit clos lui offrait toute la promiscuité nécessaire à l'exécution de ses fantasmes, elle s'était complètement évanouie.

Aveuglée par sa colère, elle manqua une parade d'Athos et la lame de ce dernier atterri juste sous menton, taillant le col de son pourpoint et révélant la blancheur de la peau de son cou et la naissances des courbes de sa poitrine.

« Voilà qui sied mieux à votre genre ! » ricana-t-il, satisfait du résultat de son assaut, ne manquant pas de se rincer l'œil par le fait même.

Elle lâcha une exclamation offusquée, rougissant qu'il puisse avoir une telle vue sur son corps, même si, à peine une heure auparavant, elle se serait volontiers dénudée entièrement pour lui. Le voyant se moquer, elle redoubla d'ardeur dans le duel.

« Si vous pensez que les attaques d'une demoiselle me font peur ! Dites-moi…vous vous êtes engagée chez les mousquetaires pour trouver un mari, ou parce qu'en vous travestissant, vous pourriez mieux séduire les filles ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes allée chez Madame Morand, ce matin ? Pour coucher avec votre sosie ? Ma foi !...Seriez-vous mal baisée à ce point ? »

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et méchant qui fit bouillir Aramis de plus belle.

Les lames se croisèrent et glissèrent l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs pommeaux s'entrechoquent. Leurs visages près l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs rouges et noirs, ils se témoignaient ainsi toute leur aversion.

« Vous ne faites pas exception aux autres femmes; Vous avez besoin d'un homme…un vrai ! » railla Athos après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il n'eut aucune difficulté à soutenir l'attaque d'Aramis.

Suivant ses mots, il plaqua rapidement sa bouche contre celle de la mousquetaire. Elle écarquilla vivement les yeux, voulu aussitôt lui répondre en lui mordant la lèvre mais il s'était déjà retiré en ricanant. Elle grogna fortement, frustrée de s'être fait jouée de la sorte, mais surtout de s'être fait narguée avec un baiser! Mais s'il croyait avoir le dessus sur elle...!

« Vous avez raison ! » fit-elle en se ressaisissant prestement, heureuse d'avoir enfin l'occasion de placer sa propre série d'insultes. « J'ai besoin d'un vrai homme : Je vais donc retourner voir Rochefort, puisque vous êtes manifestement incapable de remplir ce critère ! Vous n'êtes qu'un dérangé, un lâche lunatique qui se cache avec une putain parce que vous n'avez même pas le courage de me parler ! »

Athos se figea. Encore une comparaison avec le cyclope! Il allait le tuer, ce damné Rochefort ! Exaspéré, Athos redoubla l'intensité de ses attaques.

« Vous pouvez frapper aussi fort que vous le voulez, vous n'y arrivez même pas à la cheville ! » continua-t-elle de le railler, voyant qu'elle affectait visiblement son adversaire en le comparant au capitaine des gardes du cardinal. « Rochefort n'a pas eu besoin de me tirer dessus pour me prouver quoi que ce soit ! Il n'a pas besoin de me payer pour coucher avec moi, lui ! »

Leurs pommeaux se croisèrent et ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois nez à nez.  
« Et qui sait?...Je porte peut-être son enfant ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de lui voler un rapide baiser elle-même. Elle émit un petit rire narquois en le voyant écumer de rage alors qu'il la repoussait à son tour. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher: pousser ainsi son camarade dans une noire colère était de la folie. Athos était beaucoup plus fort et agile qu'elle…

La goutte de trop, celle qui fait déborder le vase, elle était là: la possibilité que ce salaud ait pu la souiller de cette façon ! Son Aramis…SON Aramis ! Tout l'orgueil du monde l'envahit : qu'une femme porte un enfant était l'ultime signe, la preuve irréfutable qu'un intime rapprochement avait eu lieu…et à en juger de ce qu'il avait vu entre Aramis et Rochefort, ça ne tenait pas du viol !

A cet instant, Athos se sentit si rabaissé. Après toutes ces années passées aux côtés d'Aramis, tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir d'elle était un baiser, volé en plus ? Tandis que ce Rochefort la possédait toute entière sans même lever le petit doigt? Rabaissé…mais sa fierté lui interdisait de se laisser aller à l'abattement ; Il allait lui prouver, à cette drôlesse, qu'il était dix fois, cent fois, mille fois meilleur que cet enfant de chienne de Rochefort !

Lorsqu'il réengagea le duel, Aramis senti qu'Athos n'était plus le même ; se battant avec une fureur décuplée, complètement égaré par son désir de prouver sa supériorité, il était très difficile pour elle de soutenir la vitesse et la force effrénées de ses coups. Elle était déjà essoufflée tandis que lui n'affichait que très peu de signes d'inconfort…elle allait perdre le combat, c'était certain….

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Athos plaqua violemment Aramis contre une poutre, sa tête blonde allant heurter le bois derrière elle. Le choc l'étourdit, lui fit perdre le souffle et la força à s'arrêter, prise entre le poteau et les deux poignes de l'homme qui la maintenait solidement dans le piège. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un court moment, mais pendant cette fraction de seconde, tout s'écroula pour Aramis. Dans les yeux d'Athos, il n'y avait plus de moquerie, de raillerie…Seule y brillait une lueur de désir fou, celle qui la rendait folle elle-même, celle qu'elle avait vue si souvent, en rêves. « _Oh mon Dieu_… » sa raison lui murmura-t-elle. « _Tu connais ce regard_… » Sans même le réaliser, ses doigts se détendirent, laissant glisser sa rapière hors de sa main : elle n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre avec lui ou de l'insulter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait – et elle le fit - c'était de lui rendre ce même regard affamé et…

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à l'unisson. Dans un tintement sonore, leurs deux épées tombèrent au sol.

Y avait-il de baiser plus avide, plus insatiable, plus assoiffé, que celui partagé par les deux mousquetaires ? Tous leurs sens étaient concentrés sur l'espace que leurs bouches avaient refermé, sur ce contact si intense qu'il leur semblait inconcevable qu'il puisse prendre fin. A leur grande déception, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer. La séparation fut toutefois de courte durée avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur assaut gourmand.

L'arôme de lavande revint hanter Athos..._Je refuse que vous retourniez le voir! Vous êtes à moi...À MOI!_ Il voulait le lui prouver, lui montrer que l'homme dont elle devait avoir besoin, c'était lui! Pour s'imposer encore, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était SON territoire et qu'il n'y accepterait aucune incursion étrangère, il l'embrassa de plus belle, dévorant goulûment sa bouche. Irrationnellement, il ne voulu plus s'arrêter, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse...ou que, le lendemain matin, il se réveille à côté d'une autre qu'elle... Pourtant, lui aussi avait perçu un changement chez Aramis: ses yeux brillants, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses joues rougissant de plus en plus...et ce léger soupir accompagné d'une muette exclamation de total abandon à la luxure...

Il l'avait voulue pendant si longtemps...toutes les fibres de son être se réjouissaient de goûter la version originale de la femme qui l'avait tant hanté. La vraie d'Aramis était tellement plus chaude, plus alléchante, plus enivrante que son double! Même cet arrière-goût de lavande augmentait sa passion et la rendait encore plus désirable!

Sous les lèvres de l'homme, Aramis fondait littéralement. Son ventre se serrait douloureusement de plaisir; Ses jambes ne pouvaient même plus la supporter, et seuls les bras d'Athos enroulés possessivement autour de sa taille l'empêchaient de s'écrouler au sol. Seule sa bouche semblait vouloir se mouvoir en harmonie avec celle de son compagnon... Savait-il qu'elle adorait cette passion animale, cette ardeur fiévreuse et impulsive, cette façon de la prendre rudement, sans retenue, sans se soucier de rien?…de l'amour brut ! Son souffle s'accéléra; son corps pris le dessus de sa raison. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, qu'il la fasse sienne, ici, maintenant! Reprenant contrôle de ses membres, elle se redressa et se mit à le dévêtir...

Athos sentit la tête lui tourner lorsque, pendant une autre séparation buccale, Aramis, tout en se mettant à couvrir son cou de baiser, lui ouvrit violemment son pourpoint, révélant sous celui-ci la blancheur de sa chemise contrastant avec sa peau légèrement hâlée. Glissant ses doigts effilés sous son vêtement, entreprenant ensuite de détacher sa culotte à la hâte, il se sentit faiblir à son tour. Serait-il possible que sa muse, la belle cavalière du roi, ait autant envie de lui que lui la désirait ? Étourdi, il ferma les yeux et la laissa lui mordiller la ligne de son menton alors que ses mains couraient sur les muscles de ses hanches, se dirigeant un peu plus bas, plus bas...

Avant d'exploser sous ces caresses tant rêvées, Athos laissa glisser Aramis entre ses bras et la poussa doucement, la faisant basculer sur le dos dans un tas de foin. Il s'empressa de la chevaucher, pressant son bassin contre le sien dans un mouvement lascif, tout en caressant ses hanches et ses cuisses. Il se remit ensuite à l'embrasser sauvagement tout en arrachant à son tour le pourpoint de la jeune femme qu'il avait préalablement déjà déchiré avec son épée. Pure musique à ses oreilles, les soupirs de la mousquetaire enflammaient tous ses sens; bientôt, il s'entendit lui répondre, gémissant sous les caresses hardies de la jeune femme. Tout l'endroit n'était empli que de bruits de baisers, de caresses, de soupirs...

Était-ce un rêve? Un autre de ses fantasmes réveillé? Aramis n'aurait su le dire...il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle s'était passé et repassé ce scénario dans son esprit...Puis, pour un moment, il y avait eu Rochefort, qui lui avait à la fois fait oublier et encore plus désirer Athos...Elle avait pensé que le capitaine de la garde du cardinal était fou, cinglé, qu'il était exagérément obsédé par elle...mais ça? Athos? Ca dépassait tout entendement! C'était dément, c'était irrationnel, inconcevable…

Inconcevablement délirant ! Un tel engouement, une telle envie pour elle, un pareil désir de la posséder, jusqu'à blesser une pauvre fille simplement pour une banale cicatrice! Il y avait des gestes qui ne pouvaient pas mentir: ceux d'Athos faisaient partie d'eux.

Un grondement frustré la tira de ses pensées: baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine, elle vit le sombre soldat se battre furieusement avec le bandage qui écrasait ses courbes, essayant de déchirer le tissu de ses mains, avant de capituler.

Il avait bien mieux à faire que de tâter ses seins, se dit-il: il en aurait tout le loisir plus tard... Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui importait était de prendre possession d'elle et, telle une bête jalouse, s'imposer roi et seul maitre de ce territoire. Les agrafes de la culotte bleue d'Aramis sautèrent à son tour, démasquant le bas de son ventre blanc à l'homme avide de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau. Glissant ses mains derrière elle pour agripper le vêtement dans le but de le retirer, Athos se sentit de plus en plus fébrile, sa respiration plus rapide, son cœur qui débattait comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine... Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, ne se lassant jamais de-

"Monsieur Aramis?" une voix étrangère appela au loin. La porte de l'écurie s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa pénétrer une abondante clarté.

Athos et Aramis, pressés l'un contre l'autre, se crispèrent et se raidirent, comme sous l'effet d'une douche glacée. Entre ses lèvres, elle entendit l'homme rager un "merde!" avant de relever la tête et de regarder en direction de l'entrée de l'enclos, tous les sens aux aguets. Par chance, ils étaient situés tout à l'opposé et l'intrus, de sa position, ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait.

"Monsieur Aramis, vous êtes ici?" répéta-t-il en s'avançant.

Les deux mousquetaires se regardèrent tous deux un court instant, cherchant frénétiquement une solution à l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pas question qu'un des leurs les trouve dans cette situation! Dans un geste brusque, Athos poussa Aramis dans le fond du tas de foin, la recouvrant d'encore plus de paille afin de la dissimuler complètement, même si la cachette avait été improvisée si grossièrement qu'il était évident que quelqu'un s'y cachait. Puis, prenant une pose des plus nonchalantes, Athos attendit que le nouvel arrivant arrive à sa hauteur.

"Monsieur Athos?"

"Ah, Le Quermeur...que me vaut votre visite?"

L'aspirant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et déglutit en voyant le spectacle devant lui: Le vétéran de la confrérie avait la chemise et le pourpoint complètement ouverts, et sa culotte, détachée également, laissait même entrevoir ses poils pubiens. Il tentait visiblement de dissimuler quelqu'un sous le tas de paille à coté duquel il s'était allongé.

Le jeunot n'avait pas besoin d'une grande intelligence pour comprendre qu'il avait interrompu un moment plutôt chaud...Pourtant, il sentait la nervosité d'Athos...

"Je...je cherche monsieur Aramis," fit le cadet en se ressaisissant.

"Et bien...il n'est pas ici, comme vous pouvez le constater," mentit Athos. "Vous pouvez partir..."

"Je l'ai pourtant vu entrer, plus tôt..." Le Quermeur regarda au sol les deux épées qu'il avait entrevues en entrant. "C'est pourtant l'épée d'Aramis...?"

_Mais vas-tu sortir d'ici, par l'enfer?_ écuma Athos pour lui-même.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai...il était ici un peu plus tôt, mais il est rapidement parti en me laissant son épée..."

L'aspirant plissa les yeux, peu convaincu. C'est toutefois les lèvres pincées et les yeux écarquillés par le malaise qu'il pointa le tas de paille d'un doigt tremblant, se demandant si Athos était vraiment, avec Aramis, en train de...?

"Et...ça? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Ca?" Athos regarda le foin en feignant le désintéressement. "Bah...ce n'est que la catin avec laquelle j'étais sur le point de m'ébattre amoureusement, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez...! » continua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il retourna les yeux sur le visage encore plus rouge de son interlocuteur. "Vous...me laissez continuer, maintenant?" Il agita la main dans un geste de renvoi qui eut pour effet de complètement dissuader Le Quermeur. Ce dernier, évitant de croiser le regard de son aîné, se confondit en excuses, salua la vétéran et sortit rapidement.

Athos ne perdit pas une seconde de plus: il fouilla frénétiquement la paille à ses côtés, son sourire s'évanouissant à mesure que les secondes passaient, mais sans succès. Aramis n'y était plus.

Un craquement attira son attention sur sa gauche. Enjambant le cadre d'une fenêtre, Aramis trucidait Athos des yeux, son visage exprimant toute sa haine envers lui. Sachant exactement le pourquoi de son mécontentement, il fit quelques pas vers elle.

"Aramis...non...ce n'est pas-"

La bouche tordue par le dégoût, elle s'éloigna sans plus entendre ses explications. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Substitute for Love 15  
Rating: PG-13 **

***

La gorge nouée par la rage, les cheveux défaits et mêlés de brins de paille, Aramis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la cour, les doigts crispés sur le col de son pourpoint afin de le tenir fermé. _Pourriture! Imbécile! Vaurien! _

"Aramis!"

Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers celui qui l'interpellait du fond de la cour: Porthos. Voyant son air plus que frustré, le géant se figea et se mit à balbutier.

"Euh...euh...j'ai vu l'aspirant entrer dans l'écurie...il vous a fait le message? Le capitaine désire vous voir..."

Il déglutit sous le regard de plus en plus noir de la jeune femme.

"Vous direz au capitaine que la 'catin' est retournée chez elle pour réfléchir et se demander si elle devrait remettre sa démission ou non!" cria-t-elle entre ses dents, avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. Pour en rajouter, elle balaya le sol de son feutre. "Sur ce, mon ami, la catin va se retirer..."

Porthos ne dit ni ne tenta rien. Il soupira, se contentant de la regarder partir tout en méditant les paroles qu'il avait entendues, même s'il avait perçu que la voix de la jeune femme tremblait beaucoup trop pour être celle d'une personne en colère. Ses poings se crispèrent lentement...Si Athos avait traité Aramis de pute, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau...Prenant une profonde inspiration, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, il se dirigea vers l'écurie, bien décidé cette fois à remettre Athos à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes.

Toutefois, ses idées se dissipèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait son aîné. A moitié nu, à genoux sur le sol, il était immobile, la tête basse, le regard vide et...les yeux rougis?

"Quoi?" émit faiblement Athos. "Allez-y, étendez votre poing dans ma figure, si c'est ce que vous voulez faire..."

Piqué, Porthos retrouva un peu de son ire.  
"Vous l'avez traitée de 'catin' et vous voulez que je reste calme?"

"Que vouliez-vous que je dise d'autre?" hurla le sombre mousquetaire à l'endroit du géant. "Avouer à l'aspirant qu'elle est une femme, ou lui faire croire que nous avions des relations contre nature…pour qu'ensuite elle soit jugée pour sodomie, puis pour sorcellerie parce qu'on finira par découvrir qu'elle est une femme après l'avoir torturée?"

Porthos était complètement bouche bée devant la logique de son ami: Athos avait parfaitement raison. Le capitaine avait été bien clair à propos d'Aramis: le moins de gens savait le secret de la mousquetaire, le mieux la compagnie toute entière se porterait. Hors de question de mettre qui que ce soit d'autre dans le secret, même un des leurs.

"Vous auriez fait quoi, à ma place?" cria Athos de plus belle, la voix craquée par l'émotion. "Regardez-moi!" Il ouvrit les bras en croix, affichant sa nudité. "A votre avis, qu'étions-nous en train de faire?"

Porthos tenta de ne pas rougir en pensant à ses deux amis: Ventrebleu, se pourrait-il que, pour un instant, ils se soient réconciliés au point de...? Athos avait bien dit "nous avions des relations..."?

Athos s'écroula de plus belle sur le sol terreux, le frappant de son poing, répétant qu'il avait tout gâché et n'était qu'un idiot.  
"Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle était une pute...Non, seulement un instant, alors que j'étais enragé de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre...Mais je savais que vous aviez raison: je ne pouvais pas la détester parce qu'elle en aimait un autre..."

"Athos..."

Saisi de pitié, Porthos s'approcha d'Athos et posa ses grosses mains sur ses épaules. Athos était tellement amoureux; ça lui faisait mal au coeur de le voir souffrir autant, surtout en sachant que son comportement reprochable n'était que le fruit d'une extrême maladresse. Le géant n'avait pas besoin de se faire expliquer quoique ce soit pour comprendre: Athos, follement épris d'Aramis, s'était créé un double d'elle afin d'assouvir la passion qu'il ne pouvait vivre ouvertement...

Serrant ses doigts sur ses épaules, Porthos lui témoigna son amitié.  
"Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez dire ces choses..."

L'aîné se retourna vers lui lentement, réalisant ce que voulait dire son ami.

"Allez la voir...retrouvez-la...courez-lui après, pardieu!" lui dit-il en souriant.

Se levant d'un bond, remettant grossièrement de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, Athos sortit de l'écurie en courant.

* * *  
_A partir d'ici, vous choisissez votre aventure!_

Si Athos décide de suivre Aramis jusqu'à chez elle, rendez vous à la fin #1.  
Si Aramis décide de se rendre chez Rochefort, vous pourrez (éventuellement) lire la fin #2...


	16. Chapter 15A

**Substiture for love 15-A**

FIN #1 : Athos x Aramis 

_Tu n'es qu'une sale pute...tu n'es qu'une sale pute... _

Aramis retenait ses larmes autant qu'elle le pouvait. Athos, son bel Apollon, son beau fantasme éveillé…elle n'était pour lui que la putain de service ? Pourtant, ses baisers fiévreux semblaient si sincères, si vrais…s'était-elle trompée ?

S'engouffrant dans sa demeure, enfin seule, elle n'osait toutefois donner libre cours à sa peine. Pourquoi pleurer sur un homme qui la méprisait…Ne pas pleurer…ne pas pleurer…

Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea à l'étage pour se reposer et réfléchir, elle vit sur le plancher ces éclats de miroir brisé qu'elle n'avait toujours pas nettoyé. Cette fois ce fut plus fort qu'elle : elle se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Tout comme, plusieurs jours plus tôt, elle s'était maudite pour avoir joui sous le chantage de Rochefort, elle se haïssait maintenant d'avoir cédé aux yeux de glace de son compagnon d'armes. Elle n'avait jamais pensé donner vie à ses fantaisies ; et c'aurait du rester ainsi !

Des coups frappés avec insistance à la porte de sa demeure lui fit lever la tête et tourner le visage en direction de la fenêtre : le soleil commençait déjà à baisser…

« Aramis…ouvrez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

_Athos ? _  
Un sentiment d'espoir l'envahi, mais fut rapidement dissipé par sa colère.

« Foutez le camp ! Je refuse de vous voir ! » cria-t-elle. Mais bientôt, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, signe qu'il pénétrait dans sa maison.

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Je vous ai dit de partir, malappris ! »

Il monta l'escalier en vitesse et se retrouva dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. En le voyant, elle s'assit sur son lit et se plaqua contre le mur, comme une bête apeurée qui s'apprêtait toutefois à attaquer…attaquer ? avec quoi ? Sa rapière était restée à l'écurie !

« Comment osez-vous ?... » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées tout en se levant, calculant tous ses gestes. Dos contre le mur, elle frôlait celui-ci lentement, cherchant une manière de sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle allait s'élancer vers la fenêtre pour s'enfuir mais Athos la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Écoutez-moi ! » supplia-t-il. Dieu qu'il était difficile de ne pas se presser complètement contre elle et de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus, à peine une heure plus tôt ! Avec ses cheveux défaits, elle avait toute la beauté exotique des belles sauvages des pays lointains…

Aramis se débattait, tentant à tout prix de lui échapper, mais les mains d'Athos emprisonnant fermement ses poignets lui empêchaient tout mouvement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui flanquer un bon coup de genou…

« Allez-y, » dit-il doucement, devinant ses pensées, en écartant ses jambes. « Vous savez que je le mérite… »

Cessant de se débattre, elle prit le temps de le regarder et d'étudier sa physionomie : c'était le Athos qu'elle avait toujours connu: le doux, le vrai, le sincère…Celui qui cachait l'autre Athos, le pervers, le cinglé, le menteur…

Et vlan ! Sans retenir sa frustration, son genou se planta directement sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. Athos gémit de douleur, plié en deux, se collant les cuisses une contre l'autre…mais ses doigts refusaient de la laisser s'envoler. Penché de cette façon, Aramis aurait pu lui asséner un autre coup, dans le visage cette fois. Elle se retint toutefois en le voyant mordre les lèvres et essayer de garder un tant soit peu de prestance.

« Vous avez raison depuis le début," fit-il péniblement. "Je ne suis qu'un dérangé qui n'a jamais eu le courage de vous parler… »

Sous la douceur de sa voix, Aramis se calma un peu. Il allait tout lui avouer; il le devait.

« J'ai toujours soupçonné que vous étiez une femme, vous le savez… » Il baissa alors les yeux. « Mais je devais me convaincre que vous étiez un homme…je ne pouvais rien vous dire…n'est-ce pas ? » Il releva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Aramis n'aurait su quoi dire. En fait, il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle aurait pu contester : Athos avait raison. Son travestissement avait été une barrière infranchissable pour quiconque…sauf pour toutes ces filles qui la courtisaient à tort. Jusqu'à tout récemment, Aramis était un homme, et non une femme.

« Mélissa ne fut qu'une coïncidence…Elle se faisait maltraiter, et je me suis porté à sa défense…Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, elle n'est pas intelligente, la pauvre. Mais elle est très belle… Alors je l'ai mise dans ce bordel. Je me suis mis à coucher avec elle…sans arrière-pensées d'abord…mais plus le temps passait, plus c'était vous que je voyais en elle…Pas l'homme inatteignable, mais la femme qui ne devait pas exister mais que le fond de mon esprit me criait de reconnaître et…et….»

Son cerveau lui cria de rajouter ce mot qui le brûlait. Prenant tout son courage, Athos rajouta dans un murmure « … et d'aimer. »

Soulagé de s'être déchargé de ce fardeau, il s'arrêta un instant et, poussé par le désir de se confier, reprit à voix plus basse, mais d'un débit plus rapide.

« Je suis tombé dans le piège. Elle n'était plus assez _vous_ à mon goût. J'ai voulu qu'elle soit entièrement pareille à vous. J'ai complètement perdu la tête, ce soir là… »

Aramis savait qu'il faisait référence à la blessure dont Mélissa avait héritée.

« Mélissa était le substitut à l'existence que vous ne pouviez pas mener, parce que votre vie de mousquetaire vous en empêchait J'ai essayé de l'aimer, elle, j'ai essayé de me faire croire qu'avec elle, j'étais avec vous. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était impossible, car vous êtes tellement plus...»

A ce moment, Aramis réalisa qu'Athos avait lâché ses poignets et qu'il se tenait très près d'elle, son corps presque pressé contre le sien, son souffle chaud courant sur son visage.

« Mais lorsque j'ai su la vérité à votre sujet, ce fut tout mon monde imaginaire qui s'écroulait au même instant. Une partie de moi voulait tout vous avouer, tandis que l'autre, beaucoup plus puissante, n'osait même plus vous regarder dans les yeux, tellement elle avait honte de mon comportement. J'étais incapable d'agir de façon cohérente : je faisais tout à l'envers…je voulais me rapprocher de vous, mais je me montrais froid et distant. Je voulais vous exprimer mon affection, mais j'ai fini par vous insulter et me battre en duel avec vous…Mon attitude est impardonnable… »

Aramis se tenait silencieuse et tremblante. Les confidences d'Athos la troublaient. Mais si il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait réellement exprimer – tiens, ça concordait avec ce que lui avait dit Porthos -, est-ce que cela voulait dire que, dans l'écurie… ?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, il continua.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous insulter, et encore moins vous comparer avec une prostituée, même si je bous de rage en pensant que vous appartenez à un autre. Mais ce baiser – cette fois, il la força à le regarder – ce baiser, Aramis…c'était l'expression parfaite de mes sentiments! En utilisant ce qualificatif, tout ce que je voulais était d'éloigner au plus vite tout ce qui m'empêchait de vous embrasser d'avantage… et si ce jeune aspirant nous avait surpris ensemble…je n'ose imaginer quel scandale aurait éclaté, que vous soyez homme ou femme.»

Il caressa doucement sa joue rougissante, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur son front.  
« Je ne supporterais pas de vous voir périr sur un échafaud, à cause de moi…Aussi, je préfère vous voir dans les bras d'un autre, plutôt que de ne plus vous voir du tout.»

« Oh, Athos… ! » Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, Aramis le serra contre elle, blottissant son visage contre son torse et se délectant de le sentir lui rendre l'accolade et lui caresser la tête. « Je croyais que vous me détestiez !... »

« Non, bien au contraire… »Il recula pour la forcer à le regarder. « Encore une fois, c'est de ma faute, et vous aviez raison : je ne suis qu'un lâche qui-.. »

Aramis le fit taire avec ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Elle aurait du le savoir dès le début : Il était un homme d'actions, et non de paroles. Il y a des gestes qui ne pouvaient mentir ; les baisers d'Athos faisaient partie de ceux-là.

Entrainant Athos sur la gauche, elle les força tout deux à s'écrouler sur son lit…

* * *

« Bonjours, Monsieur Aramis ! »

Une fois de plus, les trois voisines d'Aramis entonnèrent en chœur leur salutation matinale lorsqu'elles la virent sortir de chez elle.

« Mesdemoiselles ! » leur répondit gaiement la mousquetaire, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte. « Mes respects ! »

« Allons…nous voulons savoir son nom ! » questionna Mireille.

« Ça serait un moindre prix, pour nous avoir gardé éveillées toute la nuit ! » renchérit la nommée Valentine. "A force de la faire crier comme ça, votre maitresse finira par perdre la voix!"

Rougissant, Aramis sourit et baissa les yeux.  
«Son nom? Voyons, vous n'y pensez pas ! Et l'honneur de ma douce, qu'en faites-vous ?... »

Sous ses doigts, la poignée bascula d'elle-même et la porte de sa demeure s'entrouvrit légèrement.  
« Aramis, vous oubliez-… » Athos commença.

Elle lui referma brusquement la porte au nez. S'accrochant fermement à la poignée, timidement, elle se retourna lentement vers les trois filles et leur dédia un rire nerveux.

« Une beauté rare, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux de glace… » tenta de les convaincre Aramis sans trop mentir.

« Avec une voix plutôt grave… » remarqua Sabine, soupçonneuse.

« C'est une Andalouse, c'est évident ! » la gronda Mireille avant de se retourner d'un bloc vers Aramis. « Une belle d'Andalousie, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Aramis ? »

« J'ignore encore d'où elle vient…je vous tiendrai au courant éventuellement…sur ce, mesdames, je vous fais faux bond et je vais chercher le chapeau que j'ai oublié…. »

En voyant la mousquetaire se glisser vivement dans la mince embrasure qu'elle avait crée en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, les trois filles se regardèrent, étonnées.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mes chéries, » déclara Sabine, la plus gaillarde des trois, les poings sur les hanches » Nous finirons bien par découvrir toute la vérité à son sujet! »

FIN 


	17. Chapter 15B

**Substitute for Love 15-B  
FIN #2 : Rochefort x Aramis **  
_  
Tu n'es qu'une sale pute... Tu n'es qu'une sale pute...  
_  
Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme un mantra maudit, une accusation redondante et insistante sortie tout droit de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait ? Non, c'était fini ! Aramis y avait cru une dernière fois lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, mais tel le regain d'énergie final avant la mort, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour Athos s'étaient éteints subitement.

Peut-être qu'elle exagérait…sans doute ! Mais on ne pouvait pas baser une relation sur de constantes frustrations, que sa réaction soit démesurée ou non. Tel était le constat qu'elle s'était fait, et maintenant, elle vivait le deuil d'une séparationn qui n'avait pourtant jamais été précédée d'une union, sauf la platonique qu'elle s'était inventée maintes nuits.

Au lieu de se rendre chez elle, Aramis décida donc de se diriger aux limites de la ville. Cachée par des branchages et d'épais buissons, la porte du passage dérobé menant au manoir du comte de Rochefort céda sous la lame de sa dague qui s'était frayé un chemin dans la serrure. Tout en retenant ses larmes, elle s'engouffra dans le sombre souterrain, tâtonnant les murs humides du corridor afin de se guider dans l'obscurité totale.

Est-ce que l'air se faisait rare? Pourtant elle suffoquait...bientôt elle réalisa que c'était son cœur qui se serrait douloureusement et qui cognait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. La gorge nouée par le chagrin, elle n'avait qu'une envie: se presser contre Rochefort, sentir sa chaleur, l'entendre la narguer avec douceur...Même s'il ne semblait pas l'aimer d'amour, au moins il ne la détestait pas ouvertement…

Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la chambre de Rochefort, un peu désorientée, elle était au bord des larmes. Ou était-il? Dans la cour intérieure avec ses hommes ? Au grenier? Dans son cabinet de travail? La respiration haletante, elle se dirigea en silence vers le cabinet. Elle colla d'abord son oreille contre la porte pour s'assurer qu'il serait seul, s'il y était. N'entendant aucun bruit, aucune voix, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte.

Lui tournant le dos, assis à son bureau de travail, Rochefort griffonnait à l'aide d'une longue plume brune. Il sursauta et se retourna aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement derrière lui.

"Vous? Mais que faites-vous ici?" fit-il, extrêmement surpris, presque courroucé. Il se retint toutefois de l'apostropher plus durement lorsqu'il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

En silence, elle tituba jusqu'à lui et s'écroula à ses genoux. Posant sa joue contre la cuisse de Rochefort, Aramis ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de sous ses paupières.

Avec douceur, l'homme posa sa main sur la tête blonde. Non…cette fois-ci, elle ne venait pas donner libre cour à sa frustration. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus une femme éprise d'un autre; c'était une femme dont on venait d'insulter le dernier soubresaut amoureux.

« Il m'a traité de catin…Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, mais il sait que vous et moi… »

Lorsqu'il se mit à rire doucement, elle releva la tête et le regarda, très peinée. «Ça vous fait rire… ? »

« Voyons, ma mie…vous devriez savoir que le plus il vous déteste, le mieux je me porte ! » répondit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire franc cette fois.

L'esprit brisé par la fatigue apportée par tous les événements saugrenus de la journée, elle baissa la tête. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle tenta de se convaincre que c'en était assez : elle ne voulait plus être mousquetaire. Elle ne voulait plus revoir Athos…et Rochefort pourrait bien la prendre comme il le voudrait, elle n'en aurait rien à foutre !

Voyant ses lèvres pincées et ses poings crispés, il eut un rictus moqueur. « A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Prenant un ton hautain et sarcastique, elle lui répondit. « Je pensais que je ne voulais plus être mousquetaire, mais aussi que j'en n'avais rien à foutre de vous, que vous pourriez me prendre tant que vous voudriez, je m'en contreficherais ! Et quand vous vous serez lassé de moi, après que je sois devenue fille-mère par votre faute, et bien je prendrais mon bébé et je filerais à l'inconnu, loin de vous, de 'lui', de tous ! »

Il fronça les sourcils sous cette tirade. « Vous divaguez, voyons ! » Il se leva, croisa les mains derrière son dos et marcha vers la fenêtre. Ne voyant pas l'air frustré de la jeune femme, il poursuivit, avec tout le sérieux du monde. « Je ne vous laisserais pas fille-mère, que diable ! Je vous épouserais, s'il advenait cette situation ! »

Les yeux rougis mais surpris d'Aramis croisèrent ceux de Rochefort.

« Avez-vous réellement pensé que je suis ce genre de lâche ? Vous m'insultez ! Je suis un homme d'honneur ! » Puis, reprenant son habituelle douceur raillarde, il ajouta avec un sourire. « Pardonnez-moi, j'oublie parfois que vous êtes mousquetaires…et que les insultes, vous n'avez que ça en bouche ! »

Étant maintenant au fait de son genre de plaisanterie, elle lui sourit en retour. Avec cet homme à ses côtés, lui si philosophe quant aux malheurs de la vie, à ridiculiser les bavures qu'elle essuierait, à la réconforter chaque nuit avec son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, elle pourrait fort bien continuer sa vie de mousquetaire…

Pourtant…

« Vous m'avez pourtant affirmé que vous ne m'aimiez pas… » Elle détourna la tête et regarda le vide. « Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne vous aimais pas ? »

« Oh si ! Et je cite : 'Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aime ?' m'aviez vous dit, là-haut ! » Du doigt, elle pointa en direction du grenier.

« C'est exact. Aussi je ne vous ai jamais dit que je ne vous aimais pas. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, réalisant l'ampleur des paroles de son amant…est-ce que…est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Voyant qu'elle avait immensément besoin d'une réponse précise, il s'approcha d'elle, souleva délicatement son menton et posa tendremenet ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Un an plus tard… _

Descendant de sa monture avec précaution, Aramis passa le portail menant à la cour intérieure du comte de Rochefort. Les trois douzaines de gardes du cardinal arrêtèrent leurs exercices en voyant un 'ennemi' pénétrer dans leur antre.

Se dirigeant tout droit vers leur capitaine, elle lui tendit silencieusement une missive. Prenant soin de ne pas laisser quiconque lire par-dessus son épaule, Rochefort la décacheta et la lu :

_'Je crois que c'est le moment de faire votre demande en mariage'_ était écrit d'une calligraphie qu'il reconnue être celle de la jeune femme devant lui. Mesurant tout l'impact de ces simples mots, il pâlit légèrement, déglutit en toute discrétion et ferma les yeux un instant. Sacrebleu…Autant il avait redouté ce jour, autant il se demandait comment cela n'était pas arrivé plus tôt…Après toutes ces nuits…

Souriant, acceptant ce nouvel événement dans sa vie, il replia le papier. « Messieurs ! » fit-il d'une voix forte à l'intention de ses hommes. « Je vous annonce que je quitterai mon poste très bientôt. » Devant les mâchoires tombantes et les yeux écarquillés, il ajouta. « Je me marierai dans les prochains jours. Que ceux qui veulent proposer leurs candidatures se présentent à mon bureau à la fin de la journée. » Puis, se retournant vers Aramis, il lui remit le papier. « Dites à Madame que je passerai faire ma demande ce soir. »

* * *

Il n'avait invité personne. Même le Cardinal avait trouvé très étrange que son fidèle bras-droit eut hésité lorsqu'il avait suggéré de bénir son union ; il avait bien eut un vague sentiment de déjà-vu en voyant la fiancée…

Ils partirent dès que la cérémonie, sans fleurs ni musique, fut terminée. Dans le carrosse qui les amenait doucement hors de Paris, vers les terres campagnardes du comte, Rochefort et Aramis se tenaient très silencieux, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Elle regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, admirant en chantonnant le paysage qui déroulait devant ses yeux. L'homme, de son côté, lui jetait furtivement des coups d'œil, surtout au niveau de l'abdomen... Par chance, sa taille n'avait pas encore épaissi…il doutait que le cardinal aurait voulu le marier s'il avait su qu'elle était déjà en état de grossesse !

D'ailleurs, cela faisait combien de temps que… ? Il savait que les femmes portaient généralement leurs bébés entre 9 et 10 mois…Rochefort tenta d'estimer la date de la naissance de son enfant, mais sans succès.

Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de sa nouvelle épouse. « Euh… » commença-t-il en rougissant: Comment aborder un tel sujet… « Quand… ? »

« Quand quoi ? » le questionna-t-elle avec tendresse.

« Le bébé… ? »

Elle sourit. « Mais de quel bébé parlez-vous ? »

Le visage du borgne se décomposa. « Mais de celui que vous portez ! Le mien...?»

Elle porta innocemment la main à sa poitrine. « Moi ? Je vous ai dit que je portais un enfant ? »

« Votre message ! C'était écrit _Il est temps que vous fassiez votre demande en mariage_ ! Ca veut tout dire, non ? »

« Vous avez cru que j'étais enceinte ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrant peu à peu, il réalisa dans quel piège astucieux il était tombé. Elle lui faisait payer de lui avoir fait croire, l'an passé, qu'il la détestait…

Souriant, faisant honneur à son habituelle philosophie, il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Sale petite garce pourrie ! » ricana-t-il avec tendresse. Oh, elle l'avait bien eu !

Elle rit à son tour et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Glissant son bras sous le sien, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, se délectant de sa chaleur et de son doux parfum de lavande.

FIN

.

.

(BONUS FOR THE DIE-HARD ROCHEFORT x ARAMIS FANS !)

« Le médecin m'a dit en mars… » fit-elle doucement. « Ça nous laisse peu de temps…Nous sommes presqu'en novembre. »

Il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction.

Croisant son regard, elle le railla. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne portais pas d'enfant, mon cher Rochefort ! » ajouta-t-elle, très amusée de l'avoir piégé une seconde fois.

L'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, serrant son bras de plus belle, tandis que lui, complètement abasourdi, se demandait avec amusement quel serait le prochain malentendu sur lequel ils se buteraient.

FIN

* * *  
_Aint you lucky, TWO finales for this ending! You can choose if Aramis ends up pregnant (#2) or not (#1). _


	18. Chapter 15C

**Substitute for Love 15-C**

FIN #3 - Athos x Aramis 

_Voici donc la fin originale, celle imaginée au tout début de l'aventure de "Substitute for Love". Elle ne me plaît pas non plus...Rochefort est trop méchant, soudainement! C'est de ma faute, pour avoir pris goût au cyclope charmant... :p Mais il fallait que je fasse une fin avec Athos, n'est-ce pas? _

Sur le chemin poussiéreux menant aux limites de Paris, Aramis maugréait à voix basse sa peine. Le comportement d'Athos était à n'y rien comprendre. D'abord il l'insultait, puis l'embrassait et la caressait avec une ferveur telle qu'il était impossible de croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle...puis il la qualifiait de pute? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et la confusion que ces événements contraires provoquait chez elle lui amenait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Après avoir pénétré sans hésitation dans le manoir de Rochefort en passant par le passage dérobé, elle s'était rendue, toujours colérique, jusque dans son cabinet de travail. Le capitaine de la garde du cardinal griffonnait toujours sur de nombreux parchemins, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les vociférations d'Aramis qui allait et venait devant lui.

"Il m'a traité de catin!" hurlait-elle à l'endroit de son amant pour attirer son attention, mais était de plus en plus frustrée de voir que cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. "Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, pour nous deux." Constatant son manque d'intérêt, elle s'avança vers lui et lui arracha sa plume des mains. "Ça ne vous fait rien?"

Relevant les yeux de sur sa paperasse, Rochefort la regarda un moment, soupirant son agacement d'avoir été interrompu dans son travail, même par elle. "Vous devriez savoir, ma belle, que le plus il vous déteste, le mieux je me porte!" Il rit à gorge déployée puis, reprenant délicatement sa plume des mains d'une Aramis complètement interloquée, il se remit à écrire. "Peut-être finirez-vous par gagner en intelligence et vous rendre compte qu'il ne vous aimera jamais!"

Sous cette phrase méchante, mais pourtant vraie à ses yeux, elle réprima sa forte envie d'éclater en sanglots. Ravalant sa fierté bafouée, serrant les poings autant que les dents, elle lui répondit.

"Vous dites cela, mais vous ne m'aimez pas, vous non plus! A vos yeux, je ne suis qu'un otage, et ce depuis le début!"

Il déposa sa plume dans l'encrier et se cala dans son fauteuil. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il eut un rictus malin.

"Pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais entendue vous en plaindre. Ou plutôt, si...vous disiez 'Encore!...Encore...!' d'une voix si langoureuse et si puissante que j'ai cru que vous vouliez ameuter tout le quartier et les inviter dans votre lit!"

Elle s'écroula à genoux au sol, totalement épuisée par ces duels mentaux. D'abord la découverte de Mélissa, puis son escarmouche avec Athos, puis les railleries de Rochefort...il lui semblait que les deux hommes se moquaient d'elle et ne semblaient vouloir d'elle que son corps...et elle, elle était tombée dans leurs pièges. Elle hyperventilait presque...elle avait la nausée... Elle porta une main à sa bouche, l'autre à sa poitrine, comme pour empêcher son coeur de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

"M'é...m'épouseriez-vous, s'il advenait que je porte votre enfant?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Rochefort la regarda un peu avec dédain, insulté de cette interrogation. La réponse lui semblait évidente; il était homme d'honneur, jamais il ne se conduirait autrement et la laisserait fille-mère. Mais d'un autre côté, la question semblait cacher un tout autre fait: celui selon lequel Aramis, rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement, se retrancherait vers celui qu'elle n'aimait pas, en désespoir de cause. Rochefort en avait plus qu'assez d'être au deuxième rang, spécialement derrière un des hommes qu'il avait le plus en horreur. Qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il s'en contrefichait. Mais qu'elle l'utilise en remplacement de l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'un autre, sa fierté ne l'acceptait pas.

"Je vais faire mieux que cela," cracha-t-il. "Votre Athos, je vais le tuer; ainsi vous ne me poserez plus ce genre de question stupide!"

"Non! ne faites pas cela!" cria-t-elle dans un sanglot étranglé, en se précipitant vers lui.

Le borgne eut un petit sourire. Il adorait se faire supplier..."Mais dites-moi pourquoi êtes-vous amoureuse de ce misogyne fini qui vous fait brailler jour après jour? Vous n'avez essuyé que des rebuffades...mais pourtant vous retournez à la charge à chaque fois, espérant qu'il changerait...soit vous êtes très têtue, soit vous êtes complètement sotte. Je choisis la deuxième option : vous êtes d'un pathétique…"

Sous l'insulte, elle se leva d'un bond et manqua à peine de lui écraser son poing contre sa mâchoire, Rochefort s'étant déplacé juste à temps pour éviter le coup. Dans son élan raté, Aramis perdit l'équilibre; il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il la plaqua durement contre le mur, son unique oeil sombre brillant de colère.

"Laissez-la!"

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qui avait prononcé ces mots.

"Athos..." murmura Aramis. Mais sa surprise fut vite remplacée par la mélancolie que son compagnon mousquetaire avait provoquée avec ce seul mot: 'Catin'.

"Tiens, tiens...en parlant du loup!" railla Rochefort en abandonnant Aramis, se retournant tout entier vers le nouveau venu.

Athos dégaina son épée et la pointa sur la poitrine du cyclope. "Comment osez-vous salir l'honneur d'Aramis?" Son coeur battait la chamade, comme lors d'une course effrénée. Avait-il bien entendu ce que Rochefort avait dit? _'Pourquoi êtes-vous amoureuse de ce misogyne fini...'?_ Est-ce qu'Aramis l'aimait? Lui en était amoureux...et il devait le lui faire savoir clairement d'une manière ou d'une autre!

Tandis qu'Aramis roulait des yeux en entendant les paroles d'Athos, Rochefort éclatait de rire. Athos...contre qui elle s'était battue, qui l'avait insultée de toutes les manières possibles, avait maintenant le culot de la suivre, de provoquer son amant en duel au nom de son honneur sali, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à vouloir la culbuter comme une vulgaire putain à peine quelques instants plus tôt?

"Gardez votre provocation en duel pour un autre!" se moqua Rochefort à l'endroit d'Athos. "Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à me battre contre un adversaire aussi minable que vous! Moi? Salir l'honneur de notre belle?- Du revers de la main, il désigna la femme. -Vous êtes dans l'erreur, monsieur! C'est plutôt elle qui en redemande...et ce, grâce à vous! Milles mercis, j'ai passé une excellente semaine!" Il se tourna vivement vers Aramis avant de poursuivre. "Oh, en passant, madame, oui: si vous êtes enceinte, je vous épouserai."

Complètement dégoutée par cet excès de sarcasme digne du Rochefort d'autrefois, elle poussa un soupir écoeuré et se dirigea vers la porte. Dévalant le grand escalier après être sortie du cabinet, elle se retrouva vite à l'extérieur. Par chance, la nuit commençait à tomber, et la cour était déserte.

"Aramis! Attendez!" fit Athos, qui l'avait suivie, en lui attrapant le poignet.

Qu'importe si elle portait l'enfant de cet homme !...Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir...pas une autre fois! Mais quels mots devait-il choisir pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne la détestait pas? Chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il n'avait dit que des âneries...La seule fois où elle avait accepté son amour était justement quand, sans un mot, il s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son "message" qu'elle l'avait durement repoussé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" hurla-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec la manche de son pourpoint. Voyant que son geste de dégoût semblait avoir décontenancé Athos, elle décida de poursuivre son attaque verbale. Sa voix et ses yeux se firent méchants et hargneux alors qu'elle se mit à vomir sur lui toute sa frustration et sa rage de s'être fait utiliser par lui, même si une autre part d'elle aurait voulu pleurer doucement, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. "Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter que vous me traitiez de la sorte! Je ne suis pas votre 'catin', et si vous croyez que je vais m'abaisser à jouer ce rôle, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'oeil! Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde pas; le seul qui ait sali mon honneur, c'est vous! Jamais, jamais je ne serai vôtre, alors vous pouvez bien retournez voir votre pute, car elle seule n'aura jamais assez d'intelligence pour comprendre que les femmes, vous ne les aimerez ni ne les respecterez plus jamais, car ayant été trompé par la première que vous avez désirée...n'est-ce pas?»

VLAN!

Le dos de la main d'Athos s'était brutalement abattu contre la joue d'Aramis, lui brisant même la lèvre sous la force de l'impact. Son regard noir de rage s'était brusquement éteint quand, le bras tremblant, toujours levé, il réalisait toute l'horrible ampleur de son geste.

Tenant sa joue brûlante, dépréciant le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche, ce fut maintenant Aramis qui regardait son interlocuteur avec une animosité profonde. Athos, de son côté, la lèvre tremblante, cherchait en vain les mots pour justifier son geste…injustifiable. Il avait été incapable de la laisser continuer à l'offenser de la sorte: sa vie passée était sacrée, et que l'on s'appelle Aramis ou non, personne n'avait le droit de s'en moquer!

Mais...  
Il fit un pas en avant : il voulait s'excuser, mais le froid glacial d'une lame sur sa gorge le stoppa net.

«Votre engueulade de mousquetaires ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde," fit la voix grave et menaçante de Rochefort. "Mais jamais personne ne portera la main sur MON Aramis. J'accepte votre duel, monsieur Athos. »

Le sombre mousquetaire l'ignora et repoussa indifféremment la lame de son adversaire, se tailladant légèrement la gorge ce faisant, préférant beaucoup plus aller à la suite de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait.

_Fais un homme de toi et avoue-lui ! _se cria-t-il mentalement.

« Aramis…je vous aime…plus que tout ! Mais je n'ai jamais su, ni ne sais toujours pas, comment vous l'exprimer ! »

Elle se retourna d'un bloc, des larmes de pure colère bariolant son beau visage. « Vous n'êtes qu'un vil menteur ! Etre froid et distant, me traiter de pute, me gifler…c'est ça, pour vous, de l'amour ? HA ! Ne me faites pas rire ! Même votre pire ennemi- ce disant, elle pointa Rochefort d'un doigt raide – m'a traité avec mille fois plus de douceur et de respect, même en me tenant à sa merci ! En ce qui me concerne, votre duel ne m'intéresse pas…et vous pouvez bien en crever, je m'en fiche !»

Aramis s'en voudrait à mort s'il advenait un malheur à Athos, mais sa peine aveuglait et altérait son jugement et ses paroles. Athos était une fine lame…il saurait se défendre avec brio ! Et il lui faudrait supporter sa présence encore, le lendemain, à la caserne…Non. Elle irait remettre sa démission dès ce soir. Elle refusait de le revoir.

Athos...se pouvait-il que, comme le lui avait avoué Porthos, il soit réellement le pire imbécile devant une femme? Fermant son esprit, refusant de poursuivre son raisonnement, elle s'éloigna rapidement, laissant le soldat au bord du désespoir avec un Rochefort qui tournoyait déjà autour de lui, tel un oiseau de proie se préparant à fondre sur sa victime.

« Tsk tsk tsk… Pauvre nigaud de mousquetaire… » le nargua le cyclope.

Réalisant qu'il serait un inutile de poursuivre celle qu'il aimait à cet instant, Athos dégaina d'un mouvement sec. « Ainsi, j'avais raison..." fit-il entre ses dents serrées, son ire se reportant sur son adversaire. "Vous avez usé de chantage sur elle ! » Suivant la lente danse de Rochefort, Athos marchait lui aussi en mouvements circulaires.

« Au début, oui…mais elle a tôt fait de se rendre compte que je pouvais lui offrir tout ce que vous ne pouviez pas, ou plutôt, ne VOULIEZ pas lui donner ! »

« Espèce de salaud ! » hurla Athos en lançant une première attaque. Son épée se heurta durement contre celle de Rochefort, le borgne parant sans difficulté l'agression de son adversaire.

Athos, complètement jaloux, voulait se débarrasser de Rochefort pour avoir menacé Aramis, mais aussi pour avoir fait en sorte qu'elle soit à lui, et ce contre son gré! Il ne pouvait pas perdre le combat : elle l'aimait…elle l'aimait ! Lui ! Rochefort l'avait mentionné à deux reprises ! _Ce que vous ne vouliez pas lui donner…_ Il allait lui prouver, à la jeune femme, qu'il ne voulait que lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait, et plus encore !

De son côté, Rochefort voulait réduire à néant l'homme qui l'empêchait d'avoir Aramis pour lui seul: si ce n'était pas de ce fait, il n'aurait jamais accepté le duel. Même s'il était très attiré par elle, le comte n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour une femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à aimer d'amour, mais il était hors de question de laisser quiconque voir sa fierté mise à mal. L'unique orbite du comte, brune, sombre, et facétieuse, raillait Athos.

« Je vous le crèverai, votre oeil! Comme on vous a amputé du premier! » lança Athos, intentionnellement mauvais.

Cette simple phrase fit bouillir Rochefort. Perdant son air moqueur, il engagea sérieusement le combat…

* * *

La cour de l'hôtel de Tréville était noire et déserte lorsque qu'Aramis s'y présenta afin de remettre sa démission au capitaine. Toutefois, une forte lueur en provenance de l'écurie l'attira et lui fit rappeler qu'elle devrait reprendre son cheval…et son épée. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle entendait des voix monter de l'établissement. Percevant qu'on avait prononcé son nom, Aramis s'approcha en douce et épia la conversation.

"Ne vous payez pas ma tête, Porthos! Je sais pertinemment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Athos et Aramis!"

Porthos, sans répondre, se contentait de brosser doucement sa monture en sifflotant.

"Et bien moi, je dis qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Chaque fois qu'il la regarde, c'est comme s'il tombait en transe...Il devient un tout autre homme," continua d'Artagnan.

Le géant soupira, intérieurement torturé entre son désir d'en discuter avec son jeune ami et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Athos. Finalement, il s'approcha nerveusement du gascon et dit à voix basse:

"Athos est amoureux FOU d'Aramis...mais gardez ça pour vous! Je lui ai promis que je ne le dirais à personne!" Il soupira encore plus profondément, profondément peiné. "Et oui, vous avez raison: c'est le pire idiot que je n'ai vu de ma vie. Foi de Porthos, il est un véritable cirque: on croirait une caricature, on dirait 'Mais voyons, c'est impossible d'aimer une femme mais d'agir ainsi tout à la fois!' Hélas, avec Athos, l'exception fait la règle. Il est incapable de gérer ses sentiments, le pauvre. In-ca-pa-ble. Il ne fait qu'aggraver la situation chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'elle. Justement, cet après-midi, je l'ai trouvé à moitié nu…"

Aramis en avait assez entendu. Complètement sous le choc d'avoir entendu ses révélations, elle rebroussa chemin et retourna aussitôt au manoir de Rochefort.

Impossible !…pendant tout ce temps c'était ELLE qui s'était trompée ? Elle n'avait pas lu les signes qu'Athos lui envoyait imperceptiblement ? Mais c'est qu'il n'était pas évident à lire, celui-là ! Était-il à ce point bouleversé qu'il perdait totalement toute contenance devant elle? L'image de Mélissa se présenta à sa mémoire : sans aucun doute, il arrivait à poser des gestes de pure folie…

Son ventre se mit à faire des cabrioles : Et ce dernier baiser, qu'il avait tenté ? Avait-il essayé de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments sans utiliser de mots ? Et ces milliers d'autres, accompagnés de caresses sensuelles, qu'ils avaient échangés dans l'écurie ? Était-ce là l'expression exacte de ses sentiments ?

_Aramis…je vous aime plus que tout ! _

_Oh Athos…ça fait si longtemps que je vous aime aussi ! Mon Dieu…faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave ! _

Rongée par la culpabilité, elle ignorait ses poumons brûlants qui l'imploraient d'arrêter de courir aussi vite. Son cœur se serrait d'angoisse et lui donnait la force nécessaire pour le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible…

C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle pénétra dans la cour intérieure du manoir…Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était vide. Cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un signe qui lui confirmerait qu'Athos était sauf, elle remarqua, tout au fond de l'enceinte, Rochefort qui, assis dans la pénombre, enroulait de bandages un bras ensanglanté.

_Rochefort a perdu…mais où est Athos ? _

Elle se précipita vers le cyclope.  
« Où est Athos ? » questionna-t-elle en tremblant.

L'urgence du ton de sa voix frappa Rochefort. Il comprit qu'elle ne venait pas chercher son compagnon pour l'insulter ou le malmener…mais plutôt pour l'implorer de lui accorder son pardon.

_(flashback)  
Athos avait fait voler sa rapière loin derrière lui. Il avait tenté de se battre ensuite au poignard, mais le mousquetaire semblait mû d'une force et d'un désir surhumain de le vaincre. Tous ses gestes étaient exécutés avec une précision presque divine… Bientôt, la dague avait rejoint l'épée dans un tintement…et la lame d'Athos s'était retrouvée sur sa gorge. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant le moment où il serait transpercé par l'arme de cet homme maudit._

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous tuer ! » avait dit le mousquetaire en le quittant soudainement, avant de lui asséner un coup de pommeau contre sa tempe. 

Rochefort se leva calmement et s'approcha d'elle.  
« Je me suis occupé de votre Athos… comme je vous l'avais promis, » mentit-il à moitié, le leurre étant seulement sur le temps du verbe qu'il avait employé.

Une faible exclamation d'horreur sorti des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit le démoniaque sourire qui défigurait les traits de son interlocuteur. Perdant son sang-froid, elle attrapa le comte par le col avant de l'écraser contre le mur de la maison derrière lui, se retenant de ne pas l'étrangler sur le champ, faute d'avoir son épée à lui passer au travers du corps.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » cria-t-elle. Tout l'écœurement qu'elle avait vécu au début de sa relation avec Rochefort lui revint à l'esprit. Elle avait tenté de l'aimer…mais rien à faire : son esprit, son cœur, et son corps désiraient Athos, et Athos seul. « Vous saviez mes sentiments pour lui ! Soyez maudit ! » Elle le relâcha avec dédain. « Je vous règlerai votre compte dès que je l'aurai retrouvé !»

« S'il est encore vivant… » railla Rochefort un peu pour lui-même en défroissant son pourpoint.

Encore une fois, le cœur d'Aramis sembla se briser sous ces mots. Tournant les talons, faisant voler derrière elle sa longue chevelure dorée, elle parti à la recherche d'Athos.

Rochefort la regarda s'éloigner sans aucune once de regret. Il s'était bien amusé, ces derniers jours…et il aurait tout le loisir de le refaire. Il avait toujours la main haute sur elle : il pouvait la faire chanter avec son secret ! Il avait cru, lui aussi, qu'il aurait pu aimer la fougueuse amazone…mais un mousquetaire sera toujours un mousquetaire : un ennemi à haïr et à manipuler.

« Monseigneur… » siffla une voix dans l'ombre, juste derrière lui. « Vous m'avez fait demandé ? »

« Le mousquetaire Athos ? » fit le comte à l'endroit du personnage anonyme.

Ce dernier hocha silencieusement la tête, signe qu'il connaissait sa prochaine cible.

« Et bien, tuez-le, » ordonna Rochefort en regardant vaguement au loin, dans la direction où était partie Aramis.

« Considérez cela comme déjà fait…» 

FIN - POURSUIVRE AVEC "DIALOGUE DE MORTS"


	19. Chapter 15D  Official ending

**Substitute for Love 15-D (FIN OFFICIELLE)  
Rochefort x Aramis? **

Sur le chemin poussiéreux menant aux limites de Paris, Aramis maugréait à voix basse sa peine. Le comportement d'Athos était à n'y rien comprendre. D'abord il l'insultait, puis l'embrassait et la caressait avec une ferveur telle qu'il était impossible de croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle...puis il la qualifiait de pute? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et la confusion que ces événements contraires provoquait chez elle lui amenait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Après avoir pénétré sans hésitation dans le manoir de Rochefort en passant par le passage dérobé, elle s'était rendue, toujours colérique, jusque dans son cabinet de travail. Le capitaine de la garde du cardinal griffonnait toujours sur de nombreux parchemins, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les vociférations d'Aramis qui allait et venait devant lui.

"Il m'a traité de catin!" hurlait-elle à l'endroit de son amant pour attirer son attention, mais était de plus en plus frustrée de voir que cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. "Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, pour nous deux." Constatant son manque d'intérêt, elle s'avança vers lui et lui arracha sa plume des mains. "Ça ne vous fait rien?"

Relevant les yeux de sur sa paperasse, Rochefort la regarda un moment, poussant un soupir moqueur. "Vous devriez savoir, ma belle, que le plus il vous déteste, le mieux je me porte!" Il rit à gorge déployée puis, reprenant délicatement sa plume des mains d'une Aramis complètement interloquée, il se remit à écrire. "Peut-être finirez-vous par gagner en intelligence et vous rendre compte qu'il ne vous aimera jamais!" continua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait blagueur.

Sous cette phrase railleuse, mais pourtant vraie à ses yeux, elle réprima sa forte envie d'éclater en sanglots. Ravalant sa fierté bafouée, serrant les poings autant que les dents, elle lui répondit.

"Vous dites cela, mais vous ne m'aimez pas, vous non plus! A vos yeux, je ne suis qu'un otage, et ce depuis le début!"

Il déposa sa plume dans l'encrier et se cala dans son fauteuil. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il eut un rictus malin.

"Pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais entendue vous en plaindre. Ou plutôt, si...vous disiez 'Encore!...Encore...!' d'une voix si langoureuse et si puissante que j'ai cru que vous vouliez ameuter tout le quartier et les inviter dans votre lit!"

Elle s'écroula à genoux au sol, totalement épuisée par ces duels mentaux. D'abord la découverte de Mélissa, puis son escarmouche avec Athos, puis les railleries de Rochefort...il lui semblait que les deux hommes se moquaient d'elle et ne semblaient vouloir d'elle que son corps...et elle, elle était tombée dans leurs pièges. Elle hyperventilait presque...elle avait la nausée... Elle porta une main à sa bouche, l'autre à sa poitrine, comme pour empêcher son coeur de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

"M'é...m'épouseriez-vous, s'il advenait que je porte votre enfant?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Rochefort la regarda un peu avec dédain, insulté de cette interrogation. La réponse lui semblait évidente; il était homme d'honneur, jamais il ne se conduirait autrement et la laisserait seule avec un enfant. Mais d'un autre côté, la question semblait cacher un tout autre fait: celui selon lequel Aramis, rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement, se retrancherait vers celui qu'elle n'aimait pas, en désespoir de cause. Rochefort en avait plus qu'assez d'être au deuxième rang, spécialement derrière un des hommes qu'il avait le plus en horreur. Qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il pouvait le comprendre, même si cela le peinait. Mais qu'elle l'utilise en remplacement de l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'un autre, sa fierté ne l'acceptait pas.

"Je vais faire mieux que cela," fit-il, sérieux. "Votre Athos, je vais le tuer; ainsi vous ne me poserez plus ce genre de question stupide!"

Aramis sentit son coeur se briser. Ce n'était pas la réponse que la jeune femme voulait entendre; Celle de Rochefort ne paraissait que signifier qu'Athos, pour lui, n'était qu'un rival à se débarrasser à tout prix…et elle n'était que le prix qu'un des deux pourrait se vanter d'avoir récolté. Les yeux pleins d'eau, elle fit la moue.

Voyant qu'il l'avait extrêmement peinée par ses mots, l'homme se sentit mal ; il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et lui mit les mains sur ses épaules. « Mais bien sûr que je vous épouserais, s'il advenait cette situation… Il est hors de question que je vous laisse fille-mère.» Pendant un moment, il caressa aussi ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre sous ses doigts.

La douceur de la voix et des gestes du comte étaient aussi apaisants que l'effluve de lavande qui l'entourait. Mais bientôt, les mains de l'homme se crispèrent sur ses bras, jusqu'à la pincer.

« Par contre, il n'est pas dit que je serais heureux de cette situation ! » fit-il en haussant la voix avant de s'écarter avec irritation.

Surprise de ce brusque changement de tonalité, elle le regarda, interloquée.

« Vous vous plaignez que vous êtes mon otage ! Mais vous, madame, que suis-je, pour vous ? L'amant de service ? Ça m'insulte, que vous me traitiez de la sorte ! »

La jeune femme reçu ces paroles comme un jet d'eau glacée en plein visage. Rochefort…était ouvertement mécontent qu'elle préfère Athos ? Il s'en était toujours moqué, mais pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'il avait laissé entrevoir une part caché de lui-même…une jalousie digne d'un homme…amoureux ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois : avait-elle vraiment vu un éclair de déception dans son regard? Déception de ne pas être celui qu'elle choisissait ?

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et se remit à travailler. Pour se venger, il se fit méchant, mais sa voix trahissait sa désillusion alors qu'il tentait vainement de se convaincre qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. "D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes amoureuse de ce misogyne fini qui vous fait brailler jour après jour. Vous n'avez essuyé que des rebuffades...mais pourtant vous retournez à la charge à chaque fois, espérant qu'il changerait...soit vous êtes très têtue, soit vous êtes complètement sotte. Ha ! Je choisis la deuxième option : vous êtes d'un pathétique…"

Sous l'insulte, elle se leva d'un bond et manqua à peine de lui écraser son poing contre sa mâchoire, Rochefort s'étant déplacé juste à temps pour éviter le coup. Dans son élan raté, Aramis perdit l'équilibre; il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il la plaqua durement contre le mur, son unique oeil sombre brillant d'un sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait rarement vu...le regard sérieux qu'il avait le jour où, dans le cabinet du capitaine de Tréville, il s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser...

"Laissez-la!"

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qui avait prononcé ces mots.

"Athos..." murmura Aramis. Mais sa surprise fut vite remplacée par la mélancolie que son compagnon mousquetaire avait provoquée avec ce seul mot: 'Catin'.

"Tiens, tiens...en parlant du loup!" railla Rochefort en abandonnant Aramis à contre-coeur, se retournant tout entier vers le nouveau venu.

Athos dégaina son épée et la pointa sur la poitrine du cyclope. "Comment osez-vous salir l'honneur d'Aramis?" Son coeur battait la chamade, comme lors d'une course effrénée. Avait-il bien entendu ce que Rochefort avait dit? _'Pourquoi êtes-vous amoureuse de ce misogyne fini_...'? Est-ce qu'Aramis l'aimait? Lui en était amoureux...et il devait le lui faire savoir clairement d'une manière ou d'une autre!

Tandis qu'Aramis roulait des yeux en entendant les paroles d'Athos, Rochefort éclatait de rire. Athos...contre qui elle s'était battue, qui l'avait insultée de toutes les manières possibles, avait maintenant le culot de la suivre, de provoquer son amant en duel au nom de son honneur sali, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à vouloir la culbuter comme une vulgaire putain à peine quelques instants plus tôt?

"Gardez votre provocation en duel pour un autre!" se moqua Rochefort à l'endroit d'Athos. "Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à me battre contre un adversaire aussi minable que vous! Moi? Salir l'honneur de notre belle?- Du revers de la main, il désigna la femme. -Vous êtes dans l'erreur, monsieur! C'est plutôt le contraire ! »

Voyant les yeux d'Athos s'agrandir, Rochefort poursuivit.  
« Combien de fois l'ai-je retrouvée en larmes, à cause de vous, et uniquement vous ? Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement!»

Athos n'avait pas besoin de Rochefort pour savoir que son comportement était répréhensible. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, était qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se retourna donc vers Aramis et fit un geste vers elle. « Aramis…je… »

« Laissez-moi ! » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Rochefort avait tellement raison, se disait-elle…Athos n'avait fait que briser et rebriser son cœur. Et elle…complètement aveuglée, se butait constamment au mur qu'était le mousquetaire aux yeux de glace, allant ensuite étouffer sa frustration avec « le deuxième choix »…pourtant, elle devrait savoir l'oppobre que cela pouvait provoquer chez lui, vivant elle-même cette situation avec Athos!

Peu fière de son comportement, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Dévalant le grand escalier après être sortie du cabinet, elle se retrouva vite à l'extérieur. Par chance, la nuit commençait à tomber, et la cour était déserte.

"Aramis! Attendez!" fit Athos en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir...pas une autre fois! Mais quels mots devait-il choisir pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait pourtant plus que tout et qu'il ne la détestait pas? Chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il n'avait dit que des âneries...La seule fois où elle avait accepté son amour était justement quand, sans un mot, il s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son "message" qu'elle l'avait durement repoussé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" hurla-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec la manche de son pourpoint. Voyant que son geste de dégoût semblait avoir décontenancé Athos, elle décida de poursuivre son attaque verbale. Sa voix et ses yeux se firent méchants et hargneux alors qu'elle se mit à vomir sur lui toute sa frustration et sa rage de s'être fait utiliser par lui, même si une autre part d'elle aurait voulu pleurer doucement, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. "Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter que vous me traitiez de la sorte! Je ne suis pas votre 'catin', et si vous croyez que je vais m'abaisser à jouer ce rôle, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'oeil! Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde pas; le seul qui m'ait fait du mal, c'est vous! Jamais, jamais je ne serai vôtre, alors vous pouvez bien retournez voir votre pute, car elle seule n'aura jamais assez d'intelligence pour comprendre que les femmes, vous ne les aimerez ni ne les respecterez plus jamais, car ayant été trompé par la première que vous avez désirée...n'est-ce pas?»

VLAN!

Le dos de la main d'Athos s'était brutalement abattu contre la joue d'Aramis, lui brisant même la lèvre sous la force de l'impact. Son regard noir de rage s'était brusquement éteint quand, le bras tremblant, toujours levé, il réalisait toute l'horrible ampleur de son geste.

Tenant sa joue brûlante, dépréciant le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche, ce fut maintenant Aramis qui regardait son interlocuteur avec une animosité profonde. Athos, de son côté, la lèvre tremblante, cherchait en vain les mots pour justifier son geste…injustifiable. Il avait toutefois été incapable de la laisser continuer à l'offenser de la sorte: sa vie passée était sacrée, et que l'on s'appelle Aramis ou non, personne n'avait le droit de s'en moquer!

Mais...  
Il fit un pas en avant : il voulait s'excuser, mais le froid glacial d'une lame sur sa gorge le stoppa net.

« Votre engueulade de mousquetaires ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde," fit la voix grave et menaçante de Rochefort. "Mais jamais personne ne portera la main sur MON Aramis. J'accepte votre duel, monsieur Athos. »

_MON Aramis _? se demanda la jeune femme.

Le sombre mousquetaire l'ignora et repoussa indifféremment la lame de son adversaire, se tailladant légèrement la gorge ce faisant, préférant beaucoup plus aller à la suite de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait.

_Fais un homme de toi et avoue-lui !_ se cria-t-il mentalement.

« Aramis…je vous aime…plus que tout ! Mais je n'ai jamais su, ni ne sais toujours pas comment vous l'exprimer ! »

Elle se retourna d'un bloc, des larmes de pure colère bariolant son beau visage. « Vous n'êtes qu'un vil menteur ! Etre froid et distant, me traiter de pute, me gifler…c'est ça, pour vous, de l'amour ? HA ! Ne me faites pas rire ! Même votre pire ennemi- ce disant, elle pointa Rochefort d'un doigt raide – m'a traité avec mille fois plus de douceur et de respect, même alors qu'il me tenait à sa merci ! En ce qui me concerne, votre duel ne m'intéresse pas…et vous pouvez bien en crever, je m'en fiche !»

Aramis s'en voulait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots et culpabiliserait à mort s'il advenait un malheur à Athos, mais sa peine aveuglait et altérait son jugement et ses paroles. Athos était une fine lame…il saurait se défendre avec brio ! Elle pourrait rester son amie…mais rien de plus. Il était trop compliqué, et elle en avait assez de souffrir à cause de malentendus, qu'il soit amoureux ou non. Elle s'éloigna donc rapidement, laissant le soldat au bord du désespoir avec un Rochefort qui tournoyait déjà autour de lui, tel un oiseau de proie se préparant à fondre sur sa victime.

« Tsk tsk tsk… Pauvre nigaud de mousquetaire… » le nargua le cyclope, malgré son visage fermé et sérieux.

Réalisant qu'il serait inutile de poursuivre celle qu'il aimait, Athos dégaina d'un mouvement sec. « Ainsi, j'avais raison..." fit-il entre ses dents serrées, son ire se reportant sur son adversaire. "Vous avez usé de chantage sur elle ! » Suivant la lente danse de Rochefort, Athos marchait lui aussi en mouvements circulaires.

« Au début, oui…mais elle a tôt fait de se rendre compte que je pouvais lui offrir tout ce que vous ne pouviez pas, ou plutôt, ne VOULIEZ pas lui donner ! »

« Espèce de salaud ! » hurla Athos en lançant une première attaque. Son épée se heurta durement contre celle de Rochefort, le borgne parant sans difficulté l'agression de son adversaire.

Athos, complètement jaloux, voulait se débarrasser de Rochefort pour avoir osé menacer Aramis, mais aussi pour avoir fait en sorte qu'elle finisse par l'apprécier malgré tout! Il ne pouvait pas perdre le combat : elle l'aimait…elle l'aimait ! Lui, Athos ! Rochefort l'avait mentionné à deux reprises ! _Ce que vous ne vouliez pas lui donner…_ Il allait lui prouver, à la jeune femme, qu'il ne voulait que lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait, et plus encore !

De son côté, Rochefort voulait réduire à néant l'homme qui l'empêchait d'avoir Aramis pour lui seul, et qui l'avait physiquement malmenée...sous ses yeux! Même si sa fierté était constamment mise à mal, la belle amazone valait bien quelques sacrifices…L'unique orbite du comte, brune, sombre, et facétieuse, raillait Athos.

« Je vous le crèverai, votre oeil! Comme on vous a amputé du premier! » lança Athos, intentionnellement mauvais.

Cette simple phrase fit bouillir Rochefort : il revit la chevelure noire et la prunelle brune de celui qui, d'un bref mouvement du bras, avait fait tournoyer sa lame trop près de son visage. Perdant son air moqueur, il engagea sérieusement le combat…

* * *

Aramis marchait lentement au milieu de la foule parisienne. Songeuse, les yeux fixant le vide, elle ne prenait pas garde aux gens qui, autour d'elle, vaquaient à leurs dernières occupations de la journée: le ciel orangé annonçait que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, et tous fermaient leurs étals ou ramassaient leurs petits. Tout en errant, elle réfléchissait...

Ce pouvait-il qu'Athos soit réellement amoureux d'elle? Son comportement différait pourtant complètement de ses paroles... Est-ce que Porthos avait raison, et qu'il était le pire abruti devant les femmes? Si c'était le cas, engager une relation avec lui semblait des plus difficile et elle se demandait si elle aurait la force de continuer à subir ce genre de traitement...

Elle se mordit la lèvre: elle s'en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir insulté à propos de son ancienne flamme. Même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé, elle avait deviné, dès les premiers jours où elle l'avait côtoyé, qu'il avait été injustement victime d'une femme dont il avait été très épris... Ceux qui font le plus mal sont ceux qu'on aime le plus...Elle avait été mesquine et cruelle de lui avoir rappelé ce cuisant souvenir. La main sur sa joue encore rougie, elle se disait qu'elle avait pleinement mérité sa gifle...

Elle rebroussa soudainement chemin: elle devait arrêter le duel et faire la paix avec Athos. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami, et sa flamme secrète… ni Rochefort non plus. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: elle aimait être en présence du comte. Elle aimait son humour sarcastique, sa franchise, et la façon dont il lui laissait quelque fois voir des bribes de sa vie cachée...Elle aimait sa façon de la narguer doucement, d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, de l'attirer pour un baiser, de la faire sentir belle et désirée...Tout était si simple avec lui...et c'est ce qu'elle voulait...non? Un peu honteuse en se remémorant les paroles du comte à propos de "l'amant de service", elle s'imaginait déjà passer la nuit à ses côtés, lui répétant qu'elle aimait être avec lui et que peut-être ils pourraient envisager une relation plus sérieuse?...

Elle accéléra le pas, cherchant à retourner au manoir le plus rapidement possible.

Haletante, elle pénétra dans la cour intérieure du manoir…Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était vide. Cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un signe qui lui confirmerait que les deux hommes étaient saufs, elle remarqua, tout au fond de l'enceinte, Rochefort qui, assis dans la pénombre, enroulait de bandages un bras ensanglanté.

_Rochefort a perdu…mais où est Athos ? _

Inquiète, elle se précipita vers son amant et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de l'aider à panser sa blessure, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas trop sérieuse. Dans son coeur, elle songeait avec soulagement, mais aussi avec chaleur, que son confrère d'armes avait été assez noble pour ne pas tuer son ennemi.

« Où est Athos ? » questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment, mais tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

La douceur du ton de sa voix frappa Rochefort. En fait, sa question semblait beaucoup plus une interrogation banale et courtoise qu'un réel intérêt pour le mousquetaire.

_(flashback)  
Rochefort avait fait voler la rapière du mousquetaire loin derrière Athos. Ce dernier avait tenté de se battre ensuite au poignard, mais le borgne semblait mû d'une force et d'un désir surhumain de le vaincre. Malgré une grave estafilade au bras, tous ses gestes avaient été exécutés avec une précision presque divine… Bientôt, la dague avait rejoint l'épée dans un tintement métallique…et la lame de Rochefort s'était retrouvée sur la gorge de son rival. Athos avait fermé les yeux, attendant le moment où il serait transpercé par l'arme son adversaire._

Pendant un long moment, Rochefort l'avait tenu en joue, hésitant à tuer Athos. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le tuerait-il? Pour une histoire de femme? Cela lui ressemblait peu! Qui plus est, n'eut été d'Athos, jamais Aramis ne se serait donnée à lui...

Le capitaine avait sourit. Non...il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser comme cela...

"Partez d'ici..." avait dit Rochefort en jetant son épée au sol.

Le mousquetaire lui avait lancé des regards remplis de confusion.

"D'ailleurs, Son Éminence me ferait châtier si je bafouais ouvertement son propre édit contre les duels..."

(end flashback)  
  
Rochefort se leva calmement et s'approcha d'elle. Délicatement, il passa une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, heureux de constater qu'elle retournait le baiser...

Il serait si simple de ne rien lui dire...de la garder pour lui...Mais où serait alors le plaisir? Presque à contre-coeur, il parla.

« Je me suis occupé de votre Athos… comme je vous l'avais promis, » mentit-il à moitié.

Une faible exclamation d'horreur sorti des lèvres de la jeune femme. "Non...non!" articula-t-elle faiblement en secouant la tête, la culpabilité l'envahissant totalement. En une fraction de seconde, tout son attachement pour Athos était revenu au galop. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le torse de son amant tandis que ses yeux remplis d'eau le suppliaient de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'était pas mort.

Rochefort posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme avant de refermer ses doigts sur les siens. Puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il baisa ses doigts.

"Vous êtes adorable..."

Le silence de Rochefort la tuait intérieurement. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Elle étouffait…l'air lui manquait ! Elle voulait savoir!

"J'ai gagné le duel..."

A ces mots, un sanglot étranglé s'échappa des lèvres d'Aramis.

"Mais j'ai bien autres choses à faire que d'occire des adversaires comme celui-là..."

Elle le regarda, complètement confuse. Devait-elle comprendre qu'Athos était encore vivant? Et si c'était un mensonge? Elle devait en avoir le coeur net!

L'homme remarqua bien ses yeux suppliants, et même sa respiration haletante qui semblait aussi l'implorer. Oh, il avait tellement bien jugé, en épargnant la vie du maladroit mousquetaire...D'une toute autre manière, elle était redevenue complètement à sa merci.

Il eut un rictus malin. "Il est parti par là..." fit-il en levant le menton.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en allait partir dans la direction indiquée quand elle fut arrêtée par une main enroulée autour de son poignet. Elle se retourna et constata que Rochefort la retenait. D'un brusque mouvement du bras, il l'attira vers lui, forçant son corps à se presser contre le sien…Le petit sourire énigmatique qu'il arborait installa entre eux une conversation muette.

_-Pourquoi iriez-vous vers lui…après toute la peine qu'il vous a fait subir ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous? Ne vous ai-je pas prouvé que je tenais à vous?_

-J'aime être avec vous...mais je dois m'assurer qu'il est vivant.

-Pour cette seule raison ?

-... 

Elle détourna le regard et rougit faiblement. Rien à faire : même si elle voulait être avec Rochefort, Athos resterait toujours accroché à son coeur, comme une ancre retient un bateau au port.

Soudain, Rochefort la repoussa doucement, avec pur dédain, à l'aide de deux doigts pressés sur sa poitrine…toutefois, son sourire moqueur ne semblait pas le moins du monde offusqué ou blessé. Il lui souriait, lui témoignant ainsi la relative confiance qu'il savait qu'elle allait revenir.

D'un mouvement du menton, il lui ordonna de partir. Aramis s'éloigna donc lentement, comme si le geste lui en coûtait terriblement, tout son être torturé entre deux amours, tout en jetant de multiples regards par-dessus son épaule.

Le comte la regarda disparaître au bout du chemin, son sourire s'agrandissant sans cesse. Que valait une chasse si la proie se tenait bien tranquille, attendant paisiblement sa mort ? Le plaisir résidait dans la quête, dans l'élaboration des pièges…dans le jeu de la séduction ! Où était la victoire si Aramis se jetait librement dans ses bras ? Oooh, comme il avait bien fait de laisser Athos en vie ! Car il le savait trop bien…Insatisfaite, elle reviendrait, la belle mousquetaire…Il la traquerait…il la séduirait…elle se redonnerait à lui…puis la chasse recommencerait ! Comme au tout premier soir où il avait appris son secret, s'étant délecté de la sournoiserie des pièges dans lesquelles il la ferait tomber, Rochefort jubilait. Oh oui, la chasse ne faisait que recommencer…

Elle voulait partir, la belle ? Et bien, qu'elle parte. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait se mettre à genoux et l'implorer de rester…

_Tu peux toujours partir…courir…et te cacher…mais bientôt tu reviendras, réalisant que tu ne peux plus m'échapper, mon amour ! _

YOU CAN RUN, YOU CAN HIDE,  
BUT YOU CANT ESCAPE, MY LOVE !…

**FIN! **

_And now I invite you to watch the video of Escape (Enrique Eglisias) ...I let you imagine who the blond girl is...and who the dark haired man would be..._


End file.
